In Another Time
by devoted2clois
Summary: AU: It's WW2, Temperance Brennan is a 15 year old school girl & Seeley Booth is a 19 year old soldier. She's smart, he's cocky. She puts a roof over his head, he keeps her safe. Both fall in love. This is the story of their own battle. R&R. Rating Change.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so pissed off, hence why I started a new story. Ok, so here's the deal, I had the next 4 chapters written up for 'Excuses, Excuses' and 'Committed' but when I went to change a few spelling mistakes they were corrupted! All of them and I've used 3 different recovering programs and nothing worked! So those stories won't be updated for a while because I'm re-writing them…which will take me a while. Anyway so I started this story. Enough with my blabbing… oh yeah this is set in England.**

**EDIT: I changed Temperance's age to 15, and the year is now 1940, instead of 1942 :D**

The first thing that Temperance Brennan heard when she was shaken awake was the wailing of the sirens.

"C'mon Tempe we gotta go into the shelter" her Dad, Max, told her. He picked his daughter up in his arms and ran to the bedroom door.

"I'm 15 Dad, I can walk by myself!" Temperance told her father.

"Yeah well, now's not the time to be stubborn." Max pushed the back door open and threw a tin helmet on his head and on Temperance's. He ran through the backyard towards their hand built air raid shelter. It wasn't very big, but it would do. It was approximately 2m by 2m, which was bigger than what most people had.

"Dad!" Temperance screamed as a bomb was dropped further down the street. The ground shook violently and a wave of heat went hurtling towards them.

"It's ok honey, it's ok" Max reassured her. He leant down and lifted the door to the shelter. He passed Temperance down to her Mother, Christine, before he climbed in himself.

"Max, Russ is out there" Christine said, referring to her son.

"He'll be fine." Max tried to reassure her.

"He's 18! He shouldn't be in the army! Why did we sign the papers?" She yelled.

"Because he threatened to leave Christine and sign up another name, what were we supposed to do?" Max held his wife as she cried. Temperance listened as her parents talked about stuff she didn't understand. The year was 1940, and Temperance was a 15 years old. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard banging and yelling.

"Please, please! Please you've gotta let me in!" A boy yelled. "My brother, he's 10, and he's injured I need help. Please, I'm begging you."

"Max open the door" Christine said. Temperance sat up from the ground and watched as her father opened the door and let in two males. The older one, who was in uniform, was carrying his brother, who looked unconscious.

"What happened?" Max asked as he searched for the first aid kit.

"I'm on leave Sir, and I was at my house to see my brother. I heard some disturbance down the street to go have a look. Then I heard the planes going over and the bomb being dropped. He got out of the house right before the bomb hit the place next door. Jared, that's my brother, was lying outside on the grass like this. Everyone was in hysterics and I couldn't help anyone so I grabbed him and ran. We don't have an air aid shelter so I went around looking for a place that did have one. Yours is the closest one." The man explained.

"How old are you boy?' Max asked as he applied a dressing to the wound on Jared's head.

"19 Sir" He answered.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes" he offered his hand "Private Seeley Booth."

"Well Seeley, this is my wife Christine, daughter Temperance and I'm Max, Max Brennan." Max introduced his family as they shook hands "we got a son as well, Russ, he enlisted too. Heard of him?"

"Sorry I can't say I have" Seeley apologized. He looked up and caught Temperance's eye. "You go to school Temperance?"

"Yes" she answered, still holding his gaze.

"What are your favourite subjects?"

"Biology and English."

"What do you want to be when you leave school?"

"An author."

"Really" Seeley shuffled closer to her "that's so cool. I'll look out for you."

"Thank-you." Temperance bowed her head a little and blushed. "What do you do in the army?"

"I shoot enemy aircraft from the ground so they don't get the chance to kill civilians like you." He answered.

"Why did you join? My brother joined because he felt it was his job as the only fit male in the family."

"Personal reasons. My father wasn't one of the greatest people in the world and the army was a way to get out." Temperance and Seeley continued their discussion, Christine and Max seemingly fading into the background.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What about you? You must have an interesting life story." Seeley teased, throwing her a charm smile.

"No, nothing interesting about me. My Dad's a science teacher at my school and my Mum's been helping with the war effort. We all have." Temperance picked up some knitting needles from behind her and held them up. "I'm on my 100th pair of socks" she said proudly. "Did you always want to be in the army?"

"No" Seeley answered "I wanted to be a police officer, I still do."

"I think you would make a good police officer."

"Thank-you."

**(Insert Line Break Here :D )**

"Seeley wake up" Temperance shook him gently. He opened his eyes and quickly squeezed them shut at the sudden burst of light. "C'mon, Mum said I gotta wake you up before I can go to school" Seeley opened his eyes and saw Temperance standing next to him, hand on hips, and dressed in school uniform. She had her gas mask satchel slung over her left shoulder and her book bag over her right.

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up. Jared's not up yet, so Dad took him to the hospital. We didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks" Seeley sat up and ran a hand through his sleep ruffled hair.

"Don't thank me, thank my Mum. I was going to wake you up ages ago." Temperance leant against the wall of the air raid shelter.

"You're joking right?"

"No, I don't really joke." Temperance and Seeley sat there, unsure of what to do next.

"Well I've got to go to school. Do you want me to walk with you back to your house?" She asked.

"Umm, I don't really have a house."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hold on a minute." Temperance run up the stairs and disappeared. She returned a few minutes later, poking her head through the door "Mum said you and Jared can stay with us as long as you need to, as long as you pull your weight."

"Thank-you so much" Seeley said "I barely know you guys but you've just put a roof over my head."

"I don't know what that means, but that's ok. Now I've really got to go to school." Temperance laughed.

'I'll walk with you" Seeley offered "if you go to the local school, that's on the way to the hospital."

"Sure, you better hurry up them" Temperance said as she was already walking across the yard. Seeley grabbed his hat and ran out of the shelter after her.

"You really are something else" he commented as they walked down the street.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that I've never come across anybody quite like you. You're so determined but so…kind and understanding."

"How can you already know that, we've just met."

"I know, but I can tell." Seeley held his hands behind his back and smiled.

"Like you have some kind of sixth sense?" Temperance teased.

"You could call it that."

**(Insert Line Break Here :D )**

Temperance and Seeley turned up at the school just before the bell. She turned to him and smiled gently.

"I've got to go. Give Jared my best." She walked in the gate and Seeley stood there watching her. Temperance turned around and laughed.

"What?" She asked raising her hands in the air.

"What time do you finish?" Seeley asked.

"3.15. Why?"

"I'll come pick you up." He told her, rather than asked her.

"Your insane you know that?" Temperance laughed before she walked through the doors and into the school. Seeley shook his head and kept walking towards the hospital.

**Please leave a review on your way out so I know if there's any interest in this story :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off a sort of disclaimer. I do not own any of the obvious Bones characters. I do, however own Mr Hoy, he is based on my great-grandfather and he really was one of the most feared principals/teachers in England for quite a few years. I would also like to say that this story is not meant to offend anyone. I understand the destruction that the war caused and do not wish to upset anyone who was affected by the war. I like many people across the world, lost most of my family to both World Wars. I am studying VCE History so I have quite an extensive knowledge on the World Wars, I am not, however, correct all the time. What I write may not be correct, and I do not wish to offend anyone with my mistakes. Also there may be a few 'racial' slurs later on, mainly directed at the Germans. I wish to say that I am not in any way a racist person and that my background is predominately German and English. Also one of my best friends is a German citizen. There will also be some blaming on certain backgrounds and people, also some real people mentioned throughout the story, this said, I am not in a position to blame anyone for the war, and I hope it doesn't sound like I am blaming anyone.**

**Now that I've said that, I hope I don't scare you away from reading the story :P **

Seeley walked through the crowded hall ways of the hospital. He passed many injured soldiers, too many to count. He held his hat to his chest as he walked past them. He made his way through to the front desk and leant against it while he waited.

"Can I help you?" A nurse who must have been in her late 20's asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for my younger brother, Jared Booth. He was brought in here not long ago by a man named Max Brennan. He was unconscious and had an injury on his head. I was wondering if I could see him." Seeley explained, before he threw a charm smile. He had worked out long ago that women of all ages loved his smile.

"Yeah, let me just look at the sign in sheet" she said, somewhat flustered. "What's your name sir?"

"Private Seeley Booth." The nurse returned back to the sheets.

"I can take you too him now." Seeley walked with the nurse down yet another crowded corridor. "We are very short on beds, priority goes to soldiers. Jared was not injured seriously enough to be given a bed."

"Yes, of course."

"He's just around here." The nurse stopped walking and allowed Seeley to walk around the corner. Jared wasn't even in a room. He was on a stretcher in the hall way, with Max standing next to him. He sped up his pace so he was next to his brother within seconds.

"Hey Bud" Seeley smiled at his brother, who was conscious now.

"Seeley" Max stood up and shook his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was taking him, but I was very worried."

"Thank-you so much."

"Seeley, who is this man?" Jared asked his brother.

"This is Max Brennan, the man who saved both of our lives" he answered.

"I didn't save your lives" Max scoffed, waving a hand in the air.

"You let me and my brother into your air raid shelter during heavy bombing, you guys could've got killed yourself. But you opened your door and let us in, that saved our lives." Seeley explained. "Then you took Jared to hospital while I was too busy sleeping, you probably saved his life."

"It's nothing."

"It is the kindest thing anybody has ever done for me." Seeley said sincerely.

"Well then you must've known some pretty awful people." Max laughed so loud it echoed throughout the building.

"Jared" Seeley turned to his brother "our home was destroyed."

"What?" tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes.

"Mrs. Brennan kindly offered for us to stay with her until we can find somewhere else to stay by ourselves."

"What about school?"

"You can go to school as normal Jared, the Brennan's house is only a few streets away from your school. You can walk there with Max's daughter, Temperance." Seeley held his brother's hand as he explained that their lives had changed forever. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Like I got blown up" Jared joked. "I got a headache and I can't see properly but other than that I'm fine. The nurse said that I can be released later on this afternoon."

"That's great" Seeley said, a big smile on his face. He turned to Max with no smile at all. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute Max?"

"Yeah sure." Max stood up and the pair walked down the corridor. "What is it?" He whispered.

"I think my father was in the house when it was destroyed. He was in there before I left" Seeley said simply.

"What!"

"I was thinking of asking Jared, but it might be too much for him."

"Do you think he could have survived the blast?" Max asked.

"No, the place was burnt to the ground, nobody could survive something like that." Seeley explained.

"I'm so sorry, do you want to go and have a look or anything?"

"No, my father deserved to die. With all due respect, he was an awful man."

"Don't say things like that! He was probably a great man." Max looked disgusted with what Seeley just said.

"Sir, he beat my Mother. He beat her so much she left. He also beat me and Jared beyond what can be seen as acceptable. I felt that I should tell you not out of pity, but because Jared will be looking for a father figure. It will either be you or me" Seeley explained.

"Ok, thank-you for letting me know" Max said as he ran a hand through his short hair, his mind still processing what the younger man just told him.

"It was the least I could do. Aren't you a teacher, shouldn't you be at work?"

"No, I got a day off today. Look, I'll stay with Jared if you like, if you could go down to the shops and pick up some things for me" Max offered.

"If you don't mind, Jared might want to get to know you a bit more, since we are staying with you" Booth agreed. "What do you need?"

* * *

"Hmmm" Seeley looked at some bunches of flowers, his arms draped with dresses and suits. "Excuse me?" He asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yes?" The woman replied, her name tag read Maggie.

"I'm looking for some flowers to give to a family I'm staying with; I don't know what to get them."

"You could give them roses, everybody loves roses" Maggie said as she handed him a bunch of yellow roses.

"Thank-you" Seeley handed her the money and left. He checked the watch on his wrist as he walked towards the Brennan household: 3.00. Instead of going straight to the house, he diverted to pick up Temperance from school.

* * *

"Please read through the poem in silence. If you talk you will be punished." Mr. Hoy, Temperance's teacher and headmaster said. She read the poem on the board in silence, just like the rest of her class. She was seated near the back of the room, her friend Angela on the seat next to hers.

"Hey Tempe, that guy out there is cute, check him out, he's in uniform too." Angela whispered without taking her eyes off the board. Temperance quickly glanced out the window and saw Seeley standing there holding a bunch of yellow roses and his arms full of clothes.

"That's the man I was telling you about; Seeley" Temperance whispered back.

"You never mentioned he was the greatest looking man in the world" she hissed back fiercely "what I would do to get a piece of that."

"Angela he's 19."

"So?"

"So he's too old for you, you've only just turned 13."

"Well then you go after him."

"No."

"Temperance Brennan! Angela Montenegro! Are you talking?" Mr. Hoy yelled.

"No Sir" the girls mumbled.

The bell rang loudly in the classroom.

"Dismissed" Mr. Hoy called out. The students picked up their books and put them in their book bags before they took their gas mask bags. Temperance couldn't get out of the school fast enough. She didn't even say goodbye to Angela. She ran to the gate to Seeley.

"Hi" she greeted him, breathless.

"Good afternoon, how was school?" Seeley asked as they began walking.

"Normal, Mr. Hoy threatened to give me the strap early on in the morning."

"Mr. Hoy?"

"Yes, Mr. Hoy, apparently he's one of the most feared principals in England."

"You got that right! I know people in the army who are afraid of him." Seeley laughed.

"You have a nice laugh…it makes me want to laugh" Temperance commented with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad I can be of service to you Temperance" Seeley mockingly saluted. "You have a beautiful smile, it makes me want to smile."

"Thank-you" she smiled even more.

"Ok, now you're just pushing it."

**Thankyou for reading, please leave a review on your way out. And I'm sorry it's taken so long to update and reply to reviews, I don't have any internet access on my computer and I'm kinda borrowing Dad's while he's at work.**

**Oh and Emma….I loved your Greys story…I just haven't been able to review it yet…it seriously brought a tear to my eye :'( Have fun at school…hehehe**

**OMG I love my Dads mate Dean...he bought us Maccas for breakky :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this took ages, and sorry I haven't got back to everyone just yet. I don't get much time on the internet and I'm using it to update…anyway, away we go. And OMG Sea Patrol was so depressing…I mean seriously! Bomber and 2Dads! And The CO will probably dies, XO is probably leaving the Hammersly and Bomber is too….it's so sad.**

By the time Seeley and Temperance arrived home, Max and Jared were already back from the hospital.

"These are for you Mrs. Brennan" Seeley handed her the bunch of yellow roses.

"Please call me Christine, and thank-you, these are beautiful." She took them from him, filled a glass vase and placed them inside.

"It's my way of saying thank-you for looking after Jared and me."

"It's nothing dear. Now you two go clean up before dinner."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"This tastes delicious Christine." Seeley commented as he ate some more carrots "do you grow these vegetables yourself?"

"Yes out in the garden." She answered "we have quite a selection."

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, Seeley stealing glances at Temperance. Every time he looked up, she looked away, but when he wasn't looking she could barely take her eyes off him.

"Before you take Jared and me in until we find a place, I have to tell you something." Seeley said his voice void of joking.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Jared do you mind?" Seeley addressed his brother, he nodded and excused himself before he went to the upstairs bathroom.

"If Jared can't hear it, maybe Temperance shouldn't either" Christine said.

"Mum" she protested.

"I think she should be here to hear this." Seeley said "it's big."

"C'mon it can't be that bad."

"It is, you might not want Jared and me to be under the same roof as you after you hear this. I can totally understand if you never want to see us again."

"Just tell us son" Max said, tapping his foot on the floor.

"In my defense I would first like to say that England is my home. I would die for the country. I am currently risking my life for England." Seeley said, raising his voice slightly as if it would get the point across. "I came to England when I was 4 years old."

"Where did you live before you moved to England, like, where were you born?" Temperance asked earning her a glare from her mother.

"Germany."

**So it's a bit short, but hey…tell me what you think about the twist…next chapter…Tempe's reaction :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for all your reviews, I'm going to get round to replying…I promise. Anyway, this is next chapter. WARNING this chapter contains a bit of racial slurring. **

"What?" Temperance slammed her hands down on the table and stood up.

"Tempe just calm down" Max tried to calm his daughter down.

"No Dad, don't tell me to calm down. You" she spat, pointing at Seeley "you traitor."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Seeley asked, not backing down "I have fought and almost died for this country, and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life."

"You're German! Your one of them."

"Temperance, you can call me as many names as you like, you can mock where I come from, but I will never be one of them." He said, his voice rising in volume.

"Why are you here? Why are you in England?" Temperance demanded.

"To make amends" Seeley answered softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm here to try and remove the damage that my family caused." He lowered his voice "I found out a while back that my uncle was the man who bombed this town in World War One."

"You unworthy German! I trusted you!" Temperance yelled, tears now streaming down her face. "I trusted you!"

"Temperance just listen to him" Christine tried to reason.

"I also found out that your Uncle shot his plane down as soon as he dropped the bomb." Seeley continued "unfortunately it was too late, the damage was already done. I am here to fight for the country that my family helped to destroy."

"I hate you" Temperance spat "I never want to see your face again." She walked over to Seeley and slapped him hard across the cheek, turned on her heal and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Temperance!" Christine yelled after her in disgust.

"It's fine" Seeley assured them, rubbing his jaw. "I'm sorry" he turned to Christine and Max "I felt that before you let Jared and I stay with you, you should know about my past. I understand if you never want to see me again."

"Saying that took guts" Max said seriously "I like you."

"At least you do" Seeley ran his hands over his face and slumped his shoulders.

"Don't worry about Temperance, she'll come around. She's just a bit upset about Russ." Christine explained. "Besides we all have dark pasts that we try to hide away."

"Yeah, but mine has to be the worst."

"I beg to differ" Max smiled. Seeley opened his mouth to say something when the air raid siren rang out.

"Oh my" Christine gasped.

"Jared get down here!" Seeley yelled. His brother came running down the stairs.

"Tempe's out there" Christine said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll get her" Seeley volunteered. "Jared, follow Mr. and Mrs. Brennan, ok?"

"Ok" Jared nodded.

"I love you bud." Seeley bent down and kissed his brother on the forehead before he ran out the door.

**OMG debating – **

**Ow**

**Silley **

**Ahaha he dropped his cue cards *tries not to laugh***

**OMG I have recently rediscovered Round The Twist! Seriously the best show ever "Have you ever,**__**ever felt like this? Have strange things happened? Are you going round the twist? Have you ever, ever felt like this? Have strange things happened? Are you going round the twist? Well have you heard the word about the bird and the spider that wiggle and wriggled and jiggled in side 'er? Well have you ever, ever felt like this? Have strange things happened? Are you going round the twist? Have you ever **_**da dum dum **_**ever felt like this!" Seriously it reminds me so much of Primary School when we would watch it during a wet day timetable and like 30 kids would be singing along. **

***Sigh* good times. **

**Anyway please leave a review on your way out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry this took a while to update. As some of you may have heard/read, Saturday is my official update day. Hehehe, Emma, this couch is soooo comfy, so unbelieveably (can't spell!)comfy. Anyway, here's the next chapter of 'In Another Time'**

"Temperance!" Seeley yelled as he ran down the street. Planes were flying overhead, they were low, too low in his mind. "Temperance you're going to get yourself killed!" He heard a bomb being dropped, down near the shops he supposed. "Temperance! I'm sorry. Just please, come out before you get yourself killed."

Nothing moved, not a sound, nothing.

"Don't do it for me, do it for your parents. If you want me to I'll leave as soon as this raid is over if you just come out." Temperance walked out from behind a bush.

"I hate you!" She yelled over the bombing. "Because of your Uncle, I don't have grandparents."

"I'm sorry for what he did, I well and truly am. Please just come with me back to your air raid shelter."

"Why should I come with you?"

"Because if you don't you'll get killed." Seeley ran to her and swooped her in his arms before she could protest.

"Let go of me!" Temperance pounded his back even as he carried her down the street.

"What so you can get killed? I don't think so." The ground shook as a bomb was dropped even closer to where they were. Seeley stumbled slightly before he regained his footing. He ran back to the Brennan's house. Kicking open the door that was still unlocked, he sped through the house and into the backyard. He saw a plane getting closer and closer to the ground. He quickly turned around and ran back into the house.

"Where are we going?" Temperance asked.

"That plane is going to drop a bomb, if we make it to the shelter, your Dad won't have time to open it and close it for us to get in before the bomb is dropped. I'm improvising." Seeley explained as he threw open the door of the storage closet beneath the stairs. He put Temperance down on the ground and closed the door shut behind him. He picked up a blanket that was on one of the shelves and held it up to the door.

"What are you doing?" Temperance asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I don't have a clue, but my Dad told me that this was what he did when…his town in Germany was bombed" Seeley trailed of slightly. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier Temperance, I really am, but I didn't want to keep it from you. You deserve better than that."

"Apology accepted" Temperance mumbled after sitting in silence for close to five minutes "but I still hate you."

"It's an improvement." Seeley braced himself as he heard the whining of a bomb being dropped. Wind rushed through the house from the blast, ripping the doors off their hinges and shattering the windows.

"Jesus Christ!"

"It's ok Temperance, it will be over soon" Seeley said as another bomb was dropped.

"How do you know that? How do you know it will be over soon?"

"I don't ok!" He yelled, losing his temper "I don't know! I'm trying to make you feel better."

"I don't want you to make me feel better!"

"We could die Temperance. We could die in this closet." Seeley said in a lowered voice. "I want you to feel safe."

"We could really die in here?" Temperance whispered, her face etched with pain.

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you live near a post office." Seeley said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Temperance stood up and began pacing in the small space.

"They bomb post offices. If the bomb is big enough, which I'm sure it will be, the blast could destroy this house." He explained. She stopped pacing and turned to him.

"You're not joking are you?"

"Why would I joke about something as serious as that?"

"Oh my God!" Temperance wailed. She covered her mouth with her hand and started to sob. She crouched down onto the floor and continued her un-characteristic display of emotion.

"I'm sure we will be fine." Even as he said this, another bomb was dropped, this time, closer.

"Why aren't they being shot down?" Temperance asked, her composure somewhat regained.

"It's harder than it sounds trying to shoot down a plane" Seeley answered. "I would know"

"Why did they let you go on leave?" She blurted out.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did the army let you go on leave? From what I've heard you only leave the army if your severely injured. Why did they let you go on leave?" Temperance repeated, somewhat fed up.

"They let me go because I had been serving for 4 years straight without any time off." Seeley answered.

"But, the war has only been going for just over a year. And 4 years, that means you were 15 when you enlisted."

"You got that right." He said in a tone that closed off the conversation. He flexed his arms which had begun to tense up from holding them in the same position for so long.

"Do you want me to hold that?"

"No, no it's fine" he refused "do you have some tape in here?" Temperance looked through some shelves, and eventually found some masking tape. She handed it to Seeley who quickly used most of the roll to fix the blanket to the door frame.

"There" he wiped his hands on his army uniform pants and sat down on the floor. "Sit, it might be a while. Some body will come in here once it's safe to tell us to get in the air raid shelter."

Temperance sat down next to Seeley. "I'm sorry for being stubborn earlier. I just, didn't see it coming that you were German."

"You mean 'one of them'?" He turned to her as he said it for extra effect.

"I didn't mean to say it. I was angry."

"I understand. I do."

"No, you don't" Temperance shook her head. "I don't know what came over me, you're not even really German! I mean you came here before you could be influenced by Adolf Hitler and you've fought for our country."

"Look, it doesn't matter ok?"

"Fine" Temperance crossed her arms over her chest and brought her knees up close to herself. She was still wearing her school uniform which was despite the cool climate in England, very thin.

"You cold?" Seeley asked, noticing that she was shivering.

"A bit, and there's nothing in here that is warm or any type of clothing."

Seeley stood up and began undoing the belt around his waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked, quite surprised by his actions. This man was undressing in-front of her! A rather good looking man too. Her breath quickened and her heart raced.

"I'm giving you my coat" he answered as he removed his thick army coat.

"But you'll get cold." Temperance said, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I've got my shirt. I'm too warm anyway. You're only wearing a skirt, which is very thin, socks, a shirt and a jumper. I've got my undershirt, my shirt, and these thick as anything pants. I'll be fine." Seeley held out his coat for Temperance to step into. She stood up and slipped her arms through the holes. He stood in front of her and buttoned up the large coat for her, avoiding her eyes. She felt a rush go through her as his fingers danced so close to her skin. She could smell his aftershave, the shoe polish that he must've put on in the morning and a hint of sweat. _Oh God he smells amazing. _Temperance closed her eyes and focused on the smell of the man in front of her. Seeley knelt down and fastened the belt around her waist. He was careful not to touch her, heck, if he did he wouldn't stop.

"Thank-you" Temperance said huskily as Seeley straightened up.

"That's ok" he un-tucked his shirt and re-tucked it back in his pants. They both stood there, unsure of what to do. A sort of tension filled the air, a tension that Temperance had never experienced before.

"It seems like the worst of it is over" she said, noticing that the bombing had ceased.

"No, I think that was only the beginning" Seeley answered.

"Hello! Is there anybody in here?" A man called in the house.

"Yes" Seeley called back as he pulled down the blanket. A man in uniform stood in the hall way. He was holding his rifle in hand and had dirt all over him and blood running from a cut above his left eye. "What's happening?"

"There are more planes on the way, we suggest you get into the closest air raid shelter. Be prepared for staying in there for longer than is usual. They will be coming overhead in a little under 10 minutes." He told them. "Take care of yourself."

He turned to leave before Seeley called out "excuse me!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know a Russ Brennan?" Temperance took his hand and squeezed it gently as he asked the question.

"No Sir, I'm sorry." With that he left.

"C'mon, we have to get to the shelter." Seeley said "grab anything that could keep you occupied but nothing too big. I'll get some sheets and some more food."

"Ok" Temperance nodded before she ran up to her bedroom. Seeley gathered tins of fruit and biscuits from the pantry and filled some bottles with water. He searched through the linen cupboard and pulled out some blankets, they weren't thick but they would do.

"I got some books. I also have a pack of cards" Temperance said as she came back down stairs. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Seeley put his hand on the small of Temperance's back and ushered her out the back door. They threw on tin helmets and ran through the backyard. Shrapnel littered the backyard, some pieces the size of a small dog. They reached the air raid shelter, and Seeley banged on the door.

"It's Seeley, I got Temperance" Max opened the door, grabbed his daughter and pulled her down.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" He asked as he shook her shoulders "any idea?"

"No" Temperance lowered her head in shame. Max pulled her into his chest and squeezed her tightly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack running off like that." Seeley closed the door shut behind him as he climbed into the shelter. He put down the sheets and food next to Jared, who was sitting in a corner, his legs drawn to his chest.

"You alright?" Seeley asked as he knelt down beside his brother.

"I guess, it's so loud." He answered, hugging his legs tightly.

"I know."

"Why's Temperance wearing an army coat? I didn't think girls could be in the army." Jared squinted his eyes in concentration.

"That's my coat, she was cold so I gave it to her." Seeley turned to Temperance who was explaining to her parents where they had been during the bombing raid.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No" Seeley ran his hands through his hair "nah."

"Seeley" Christine put her hand on his shoulder "thank-you for going out there."

"My pleasure, it was my fault anyway" he stood up and brushed his hands. "We were told that there is going to be another raid, and it's going to be a long one."

"Might as well get ourselves comfortable then" Max joked trying to lighten the mood.

It worked…to an extent.

**So I didn't really know how to end this chapter. Hehe. **

**A CONVO I HAD IN FOOD TECH**

**Alisha – …"Like the Blair Witch Project"**

**Allison – "What's the Blair Witch Project?"**

**Me- "Well, it's about a witch, named Blair..." **

**Alisha – "Who does a project!"**

**We are so stupid. **

**BTW, I've changed the setting of the story its late August, 1940. And Tempe is now 15 almost 16, not 14.**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated, they might cheer me up, the Vietnam War is so depressing.**

**BTW...does anyone know the difference between the Viet Minh and the Viet Cong and how did the US Policy of Containment relate to the Vietnam War? I can't figure it out and I need help... come on there's gotta be a few history people out there *pleading eyes* anybody who can help me will receive a sneak peak at one of the 'moments' later on in the story...I know...I'm desperate. Please *gets down on knees and begs* please, please, PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Yeah I thought I would update now, coz that's how awesome I am :P**

**Anyway…I'm watching Top Gear and it is HILARIOUS! Ok, I'm going now coz I gotta have a shower.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Anonymous reviewers- Hiitsjess, Sydney and BoneficsTV  
Signed in reviewers: Lady-josie and YourGaurdianAngel  
Thanks for helping me guys! I was so confused…you explained it to me simply :P**

**And to Emma…because she pointed out the obvious. And away we go…**

"I don't know how they can sleep during a bombing raid." Temperance whispered to Seeley referring to her parents and his brother.

"Neither. I'm always on high alert" he answered with a smirk as he tapped his temple.

"I don't know how the men fighting do it, how they can sleep when guns are firing all around them. It would be horrible."

"You would get used to it after a while."

"What is the army like?" Temperance asked, pulling her knees close to her chest. Despite the warmth that Seeley's coat brought, there was an unavoidable chill in the air. Noticing her actions, he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He felt her stiffen slightly and rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Why do you want to join?" He asked jokingly, trying to relieve some of the tension…it didn't really work.

"No…well kind of, but I wouldn't be able to anyway" Temperance explained "the point is, I was just wondering how well Russ would be coping."

"I'm sure he's fine. Where is he anyway? Is he still in England or has been sent overseas?" Seeley asked. Unconsciously he twisted a strand of her brown curly hair in his fingers.

"He's overseas, I'm not sure where though, Mum and Dad won't tell me." She said, a tear falling on its own accord. "I don't even know where my own brother is, I don't know if he's alive, I don't know if he's hurt. What kind of sister does that make me?"

"It makes you a great sister. Russ is lucky that he has a sister like you who cares about him so much." He reassured her "don't ever forget that."

They sat in silence and listened to the whining of the fighter jets and spitfires, the crashing of the bombs and the shooting of guns.

"Do you think that they will ever actually invade England?" Temperance asked in a small voice.

"I think they could." Seeley answered, choosing his wording carefully.

"You didn't answer my question."

_Man she's good!_

"I honestly don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't know either, that's why I asked you." Temperance said as if she were pointing out something obvious.

"Just because I'm a soldier, does not mean I know everything about this war. As much as I would like to tell you that we are safe in England, I can't, because I can't even tell myself that." Seeley explained without looking away from those big blue eyes he found so mesmerizing.

Temperance squinted slightly, then turned away. She coughed and stood up as far as she could to streak a little. She walked over to her parents and brought one of the blankets over them, then proceeded to do the same with Jared. Seeley watched on with a smile on his face. Temperance turned around and caught him before he could wipe it away.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked, sitting back down next to him.

"One day, you will make a great mother." Temperance blushed and bowed her head. "No really you would, I'm not just saying that."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not" he insisted. "Awww, there's no need to blush."

"I'm not blushing!" She whispered fiercely in her defence.

"Then why are you going all red?"

"Because it's warm in here" Temperance argued in here defence. She cursed under her breath as her body decided at just that moment would be the time to shiver.

"Uh hu" Seeley nodded "so you won't mind if I just move over here" he moved away from her and laughed as she shivered.

"Ok, ok I'm blushing! Come back I'm cold" she growled. Seeley grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She turned and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Hmmm, you're warm."

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"So is that all I'm here for? To warm you up?"

"No, you are also a pillow." Temperance laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service to you." Seeley ran his fingers through her hair and rested his head on top of hers.

"What are we doing?" She whispered, so softly that he barely heard her.

"I really don't know."

**Please leave a review on your way out! Over and out…..**

**Oh no…it's the scholarship! **


	7. Chapter 7

**In celebration of finishing the 40 hour famine, I decided that I would update this story…woo! Ceelllerbate good times come on! Da da da da da da da da daaa. Naaaw poor Rafa lost….and Novak….poor Novak. Okydoky…here it is :D**

"Try to get to sleep Temperance. You're going to be tired at school otherwise." Seeley whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm hoping to relax her.

"I can't, the planes are too loud, they're too low. What if something happens? I'll be asleep." She grumbled her reply.

"Just try and block it out." He whispered in her ear. "Focus on my voice."

Temperance nodded slowly.

"Don't be afraid, stop listening to the planes. Get a hold of the fear and let go of it." Seeley pulled her between his legs and held onto her hands.

"What are you-?"

"Just trust me" he cut her off. "Let go of that fear and focus on my voice. I won't let anything to you." Temperance nodded and shut her eyes. "Breathe nice and deeply and focus on my hands." He moved his hands from hers and ran them up her arms "relax your arms. Relax your legs. Relax everything, but focus on my voice." Seeley felt Temperance relax against him. Her head fell back on his chest. "Just let go of everything. Just fall asleep." After a few minutes, he heard her breathing slow, she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her tighter to keep her warm. Satisfied, Seeley leant his head back on the wall of the air raid shelter and closed his eyes.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Christine Brennan woke up early in the morning. She unwound herself from her husband's arms and took in her surroundings, mentally doing a head count. She smiled when she saw her daughter and Seeley. He had his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her neck. Temperance was lying on her side on his chest and was holding onto his shirt like a vice. She was still wearing his army jacket, which surprised Christine slightly. This was one of those times that she really wished she had a camera or could draw, for this was a moment that she wanted to capture forever.

Feeling that it was time to wake up her daughter for school, Christine made her way over to her. Suddenly Seeley's eyes popped open, making her jump out of her skin. She leant back on the heels of her feet and put a hand over her racing heart.

"Oh Seeley, you frightened me, I've got to-" Christine cut herself off when Seeley raised a finger to her lips to shush her.

"I'll wake her up in ten minutes. She barely got any sleep last night." He explained, stroking Temperance's hair as she slept soundly. "She was so scared."

"You really like her don't you?" Christine asked out of the blue, in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry?" Seeley tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"You really like Temperance don't you?"

Seeley held his breath for a moment.

"Yes I do" he answered.

"Good" Christine stood up and wiped her hands on her skirt "she deserves someone as honourable as you." Upon noticing the scared look on his face she added "not marriage or anything, but as a friend."

"She's been through quite a bit hasn't she." He said, looking at the woman in his arms.

"Yeah she has." Christine agreed before she walked back to Max to wake him up.

Seeley felt Temperance stir in his arms and heard her groan.

"Good morning beautiful" he greeted her softly "did you have a good sleep?"

"Ugh…what time is it?" Temperance asked, her voice groggy with sleep, without even opening her eyes.

"Time to get up." Seeley joked.

"5 more minutes." She grumbled and turned her head back into his chest.

Christine and Max grinned as they watched Seeley try to convince Temperance to get up.

"C'mon, you've got to get up."

"No I don't" she mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

"Yes you do, come on." Seeley shook her gently.

"Stop shaking me I'm comfy" Temperance complained, nuzzling her face further into his chest.

"Yeah and if your comfy you will sleep."

"Exactly."

They didn't even notice Jared wake up and change into his school uniform.

"Temperance it's-" Seeley glanced at his wrist watch and his eyes almost burst out of his head "8.50!"

"What!" Temperance sat bolt upright "I got ten minutes to get to school."

"I'll go inside and grab your bag and gas mask, you fix up your hair or do whatever you usually do in the morning." Seeley told her as he ran out of the air raid shelter, through the yard and into the house. He climbed the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. He grabbed her school bag and gas mask satchel and ran back down the stairs 2 at a time. On his way back out he grabbed an apple from the kitchen. When he got outside Temperance and Jared were waiting at the gate. Seeley's brother already had his school bag and gas mask with him.

"Let's go" he called as he threw Temperance's bag on his back.

"Give me my bag" she demanded as they ran down the street.

"No" he answered "I can run faster with a bag on my back than you can." They arrived at the school just as the bell was ringing. Seeley ran inside with Temperance and Jared. Jared turned down a corridor and filed into a classroom with some other children.

"Temperance" Mr Hoy barked from the door "why are you late?"

"I'm sorry sir I-" Temperance looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry sir, that would be my fault" Seeley but in "Private Seeley Booth. I'm staying with the Brennan's and this morning, despite my lack of better judgment, I allowed Temperance to sleep in a few more minutes than usual. She was a bit distressed during the bombing raid sir. I'm sure you understand." Temperance glared at Seeley who merely kept his eye contact with Mr Hoy. She could see the class out the corner of her eye, they were all watching the event unfold before them.

"Private, I do not like my students turning up late for class." Mr Hoy said in a low voice.

"Yes sir, I completely understand. I won't let it happen again." Seeley replied, still not breaking eye contact.

"No you won't." Mr Hoy turned to Temperance "get into class"

"Yes sir" she scurried into the classroom.

"Is there anything else?" The headmaster asked Seeley.

"No sir" Seeley glanced down "actually yes sir."

"What is it?"

"Temperance has my coat." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Temperance!" Mr Hoy called into the classroom. She came running to the door in a second.

"Yes sir?" she asked, completely oblivious to the fact she had Seeley's jacket.

"Could I please have my coat Temperance? People will look at me weirdly if I walk down the street in my pants and shirt." Seeley said with a charm smile.

"Oh, sorry" she laughed and lifted her arms so he could undo the belt and the buttons. He slid the coat off her shoulders and draped it across his arm.

"I'll come and pick you and Jared up after school. Ok?" Seeley slid his arms through the holes in the coat and did up the buttons then the belt.

"You don't have to, I always walk home by myself." Temperance argued.

"Well, I always walk home with Jared so you don't have a choice."

"I'm sorry to break this up but I really do have a class to teach" Mr Hoy butted in, his voice showing not a hint of being sorry.

"Yes sir." Temperance ran back into the classroom.

"Have a nice day Mr Hoy" Seeley shook the man's hand one last time before he walked out of the building and out the school gate.

**Ahaha I'll tell you what I have eaten since 12pm…4 pieces of toast, a biscuit, a massive piece of cheese and an apple…mmmm yummy…food. **

**Please leave a review on your way out . xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, first off this is kind off a filler chapter….no don't run away! It's still pretty important to read! Ok now that we've got that over with, thankyou all for your reviews for the last chapter. A massive thank-you to YourGaurdianAngel08 who has been giving me ideas and also doing some research for me. THANKYOU! **

**Wow, it's been five years since hurricane Katrina. This chapter is dedicated to all those affected by Katrina.**

**Also, this week is Legacy Week, so…yeah, help Legacy keep their promise.**

**NOTE TO EMMA: Thank-you for the Hedley CD…I feel as though I should give you a CD now so we can enter yet another social contract (hehe I'm funny).**

**Ok….away we go!**

Seeley decided to go and have a look at the shops and see if his suspicions of them being destroyed was correct. Walking down the street, he took in all the destruction. Houses were reduced to rubble, some were still on fire, while others were damaged. He passed a house and saw a woman crying and throwing pieces of plaster aside from what was left standing of her house.

"Peter!" She called over and over again "Peter where are you?" Seeley jogged across the front yard to stand next to the woman.

"Are you ok Miss?" He asked softly.

"I can't find my son" she wailed "I can't find my son!"

"Where did you see him last?" Seeley asked, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"He was under the kitchen table with me, but then he ran out to get his dog and then they dropped the bomb and-" she trailed off as she became incoherent with tears.

"It's ok, I'll help you find him." Seeley bent down and moved aside pieces of wood and furniture. "Peter" he called "Peter I'm here to help, where are you?"

"Peter!" The woman called as she moved aside pieces of rubble. Seeley moved a particularly large piece of plaster and uncovered some feet with boys shoes on them.

"I found him!" The woman came rushing over.

"Oh my, Peter!" The only part of him visible was his feet, the rest of him was covered with a large, wooden cabinet. Seeley bent down and took off the boys shoes.

"Wiggle your toes if you can hear me Peter" he said. He watched as the boys toes moved. "Alright then" Seeley wiped his hands on his pants and stood up. "I'm going to go find some other people to come and help me lift this. Keep him calm." The woman nodded and knelt down.

"It's ok Peter, mummy is here. Hold on." Seeley ran across the front yard and down the street.

"I need some help!" He yelled "a boy is stuck! Please I need some help!" A man in his late 50's opened his door.

"Hold on, I'm coming" he said as he threw on a pair of shoes "Murray! Come help!" Seeley watched as a man in his late twenties came running out of the house.

"How can we help?" The older man asked.

"I don't want you to injure yourself sir."

"Psht!" he waved a dismissive hand in the air "I fought in the first war and was shot four times and survived just fine. I'm sure I can help with whatever has to be done. Now how can we help?"

"There's a boy stuck under a cabinet in that house down there" Seeley pointed down the street. "Could you please go down there and wait for me. I'm going to find some more people so we can lift it off him."

"Ok" the old man ran down the street "hurry up Murray you act like you're the old one!" The younger man, who he assumed was Murray, ran out of the house and down the street. A house down, a woman of about 20 was poking her head out of her door.

"I can help." She said, opening the door and walking down the stairs.

"With all due respect ma'am, I think this job would be better suited for a male."

"With all due respect _sir, _I'm just as capable as any man." She patted Seeley on the shoulder and ran to the house. He was hot on her heels, and when they arrive at the house, the other two men were getting ready to lift the cabinet.

"On three" Seeley leant down and got a grip on the bottom of the cabinet. "One" they all flexed and prepared themselves "two" he took in a deep breath "three." With a grunt, they slowly lifted the cabinet. With great difficulty they walked three paces, which was enough to be away from Peter, and dropped it. His mother rushed over and began stroking his hair.

"It's ok Peter, you're going to be fine." She looked up at the people who had helped her "thank-you, thank-you so much."

"My pleasure" Seeley nodded his head "is there anything else you need? Can you get him to the hospital?"

"Yes, yes I can do that" she answered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I'm glad we could help" the old man said before he patted Murray on the shoulder "see boy it wasn't that hard. You just gotta use those little knees of yours."

**(This is where the line break should be)**

Temperance looked beside her at the empty seat where Angela usually sat. Whenever there was an empty seat in the classroom, it generally meant that the person who used to occupy that seat was dead. She took a deep, shaky breath and tried to focus on what Mr Hoy was saying.

"Hadrian's Wall is still standing, centuries after it was built. It runs through-" Mr Hoy stopped talking as the door opened and in walked Angela. She handed him a piece of paper and waited at the front. Temperance watched as Mr Hoy nodded and Angela walked to her seat. She took her bag off her back and her satchel off her shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Temperance whispered.

"I'll tell you at lunch break" Angela answered.

Lunch break finally came around and all the students filed out of the classroom and into the yard.

"Well?" Temperance looked at Angela expectantly.

"I was seeing Jack off, he enlisted last week and is being shipped out today." Angela wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Jack as in Jack Hodgins the one you always talk about?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I didn't know you two were close." Temperance took a bite out of her apple.

"We are but we aren't if you know what I mean." Angela tried to explain.

"No, I don't know what you mean" Temperance shook her head in confusion.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter."

The girls ran back to the classroom when the bell rang. They sat down in their sits and prepared themselves for the next class: English.

"I want you to write a 1,000 word report on somebody you look up to. I also want you to include why you look up to them. If it is not completed during class it will have to be completed at home. You will be required to read it out to the class tomorrow. Are there any questions?" Mr Hoy asked sternly. The class remained silent. "Begin."

Temperance took out her pen and tapped it on the table. Poking out her tongue, she thought about who she would write about. She looked up to many people. After several moments of deep thinking, she wrote at the top of her page in neat handwriting:

_Private Seeley Booth._

**Chiquitita you and I cryyyyy but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you!**

**Oh how I love ABBA**

**Anyway I'm sorry for not updating yesterday…I was to busy writing….another fic. I know I know! I shouldn't be doing it but this idea just wouldn't leave me and I stayed up till like….11 which is late for me…and wrote the first 5 chapters…I'm sorry for straying. **

**Please leave a review on your way out…I'm going to Grandma's :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday…really really sorry! I have an excuse though! I stayed at Grandmas on Friday nights, then on Saturday I went out and saw Vampires Suck, then I went to Oma's and Opa's for father's day…which is today!  
Lol, ok so I did this chapter last night at 2.30 in the morning because my sister had the electronic baby for school and I offered to look after her (OMG her name is Joy…I almost had a fit), I am now extremely tired and am running on 1 ½ hours of sleep :D heheh.**

**OMG I am seriously oober pumped for Bones (and Castle, Smallville and Mentalist) to come back on! Anyway…here it is!**

The bell rang, indicating to the students that the school day was over. Temperance picked up her bags and said goodbye to Angela. Slowly, she walked out of the building and across the yard. She smiled and waved when she saw Seeley standing at the gate.

"Hi" she said when she reached him.

"Good afternoon. How was school?" He asked.

"It was good thankyou. We have to write a 1,000 word report on somebody we look up to. How was your day?"

"I inspected the damage around town, it's pretty bad." Seeley held his hands behind his back and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"How bad?" Temperance asked, although she didn't really want to know the answer.

"Quite a few houses are destroyed as are the shops" He answered, searching the yard for his brother. "Do you know where Jared is?"

"No, I actually haven't seen him." Right on cue, Jared came running around the corner. He had tears streaming down his face. Seeley crouched down and held out his arms for him to run into.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing up and down his younger brother's back.

"They said you were going to die. I don't want you to die." Jared blubbered.

"Who said I was going to die?"

"Some of the boys in my class." Jared wiped some tears off of his cheeks with his jumper sleeve. "They said that because you are in the army, that you are going to die."

"I'm not going to die" Seeley told him sincerely.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He answered with no hesitation. "Now you go ahead, me and Temperance will be right behind you." Jared nodded and ran ahead.

"How can you promise him something like that?" Temperance asked, obviously disgusted with his actions. "There is a very high chance that you will not survive."

"Well thanks for your faith in me." Seeley said jokingly. "I told him that so he'll be happy."

"So it's ok to lie to people if it makes them happy?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that's very interesting" Temperance mumbled to herself. Seeley opened his mouth to say something when he tripped and fell flat on his face on the concrete path.

"Are you ok?" She asked, crouching by his side, trying to hold in a laugh. I was quite comical the way he fell; tripping over in a way that made his body flop like a fish.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he stood up and brushed the dirt off his uniform. Temperance reached out and brushed some stones off of his shoulder.

"You've got a pretty nasty graze on your face" she told him, inspecting the wound.

"It'll be fine. I'll just wash it out when we get back to your place" Seeley told her. She placed her hand on his cheek and tilted her head.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine it's just a scratch." Once again, he was lost in those big blue eyes.

"Are you guys going to kiss?" Seeley and Temperance turned and saw Jared standing there, his hands on his hips, with a very unimpressed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry?" Temperance asked.

"Are you guys going to kiss?" Jared repeated in a frustrated tone.

"What? Oh no, no Bud, we aren't" Seeley said, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Is it because I'm watching? I'll turn around" the little boy threw a hand over his eyes and spun around.

"Ah, don't worry about him, he – uh." Seeley rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Temperance shook her head, went up on her toes and planted a brief kiss on his cheek.

"You talk too much sometimes." She whispered, her lips lingering against his skin for a moment "you can turn around now Jared."

"It's about time!" Jared threw his hands up in the air. "Come on, I actually have work that I have to do for school tomorrow." He grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him from where his feet seemed to be glued onto the pavement.

**I know it wasn't very long…but it was better than nothing :P Is any other AFL supporter besides Emma and I disappointed that Richmond majorly suck? Oh well….there's always next year. How hot does Rafa look in black! Wow and OMG Novak…classic! "It was like sleeping with my girlfriend" "so it was good?" "fantastic!" Lol.**

**Ahah…ok so the other night Dad had had a few drinks and we were unpacking the shopping and he took out this cereal with high fibre and he was like 'fibre in the air let's do it together, fibre to the side who cares about the weather? Fibre on the floor, the party's on at your place, fibre to the front, the smile on my face. Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi, 1,2,3,4 hi fibre 1,2,3,4 hi fibre, 1,2,3,4 hi fibre ahhhhhh fibre in the air let's do it together HI FIBRE!' it was funny…I miss Hi-5. **

**Everybody's probs stopped reading by now anyway so I don't see why I bother :P**

**Ok, I am done now…I will let you leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry this is so short. I just wrote this up because I wanted to use the chapter I already had written later on. Unfortunately I have a real life *damn you real life*, which has made itself present in the form of my grandma being rushed to hospital at three in the morning. *sigh* so because of real life, updates may not be regular. **

**I have a bruise on my thigh and I've got no idea how it got there.**

"Seeley just listen to me and sit on the bench please" Temperance folded her arms and glared at him.

"It's fine, I can do it" he protested, dodging the face washer soaked in antiseptic that she had in her hand.

"Sit on the bench" she commanded, her tone of voice leaving no room for arguing. With a sigh Seeley lifted himself up onto the bench next to the sink. "Stay still" Temperance stood between his legs and wiped the face washer across the graze.

"Ouch!" He flinched and turned his head.

"Stop being a baby" she wiped it again, her face stone hard with concentration.

"Sooooo" Seeley swung his legs, knocking her knees "what's your favourite colour?"

"Why do you want to know my favourite colour?" She rinsed the face washer in the sink and wiped the dirt off his face.

"Because I'm curious." He grinned at her and waited for her response.

"It's pink" she mumbled, her eyes squinting as she cleaned the wound. "Yours?"

"Blue" he answered "when was your first kiss?"

"Haven't had one" Temperance rinsed out the cloth and wiped away the blood on his cheek "you?'

"13, her name was Elizabeth, she was really pretty, but not as pretty as you." Seeley grinned and rubbed his knee against her leg.

"Stop being a suck up" she laughed.

"It stings" Seeley complained in a whiney voice.

"I've had worse" Temperance told him "once, I fell off my bike and the skin on my shin came off."

"That would've hurt."

"Not really" she shrugged her shoulders "it only hurt when I had to get the stones out of my leg."

Seeley closed his eyes and let his head drop forward "I'm tired."

"Aren't we all?" She asked rhetorically "I just want this war to end."

"Same" he agreed. "Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"No, only you" she narrowed her eyes and held eye contact with him "are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe" Seeley smiled "is it working?"

"It might be" Temperance covered the graze with a large band aid.

"So I might need to try harder, maybe get some flashier socks?" he lifted up his pants leg to show off his green and purple striped socks.

"I quite like the socks" Temperance tapped Seeley on the cheek "all done."

"Thankyou doctor" he slid off the edge of the bench and turned around to look at his reflection in the mirror. He could see her behind him, arms crossed over her chest and a small smile on her face.

"That's Dr Temperance Brennan to you."

**Please leave a review…don't make me beg…because I won't :P**

**Yay! I'm seeing Nathan tomorrow…..omg he just texted me and did an xo at the end! omgomgomgomgomg**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! Woo it's school holidays *does a happy dance* *stops for a moment* *happy dances again* anyway here is the next chapter…**

"What's he doing?" Temperance said aloud as she gazed out her bedroom window to see Seeley in the backyard. He was standing completely still, not moving an inch, holding Max's old hunting rifle. Suddenly she heard a gunshot. Seeley had the gun up to his face, smoke coming out of the barrel. He walked into the bushes and fished out a rabbit.

_Target practice _thought Temperance _boy he's good_.

Seeley placed the gun and the rabbit on the ground. He reached behind his back and pulled off the white t-shirt he was wearing.

"Oh wow" Temperance's eyes widened. Her stomach dropped to the ground along with her jaw. She couldn't help but stare at him. In her lifetime, she'd seen a few men with their shirts off during summer, but none of them compared to Seeley. She crossed her legs and smiled, admiring his muscles. He was very well defined, as if he had spent hours upon hours working out.

Seeley lay down on the ground and started doing push-ups.

_5-6-7_

Temperance counted.

_23-24-25. _

She lost count at around 50. He was doing the exercise so easily, it was as if it was second nature.

"What are you doing Tempe?"

"Uh-um-uh nothing Mum." Temperance stuttered. She hadn't even noticed that Christine had been standing in the doorway.

"Were you watching Seeley?" Christine asked. She walked into Temperance's bedroom and sat on her bed.

"No" she lied.

"I know when you're lying Tempe. What's going on in that brain of yours?" Christine smiled knowingly.

"I- I don't really know what's going on in my brain. I don't know what I'm feeling." Temperance sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you remember Andrew? The boy who used to live down the street?"

"Yes, I used to always play with him."

"Do you remember when you were 8 and you told me that you wanted to marry him?"

"No, I definitely don't remember that." Temperance laughed and blushed.

"You told me that you really loved him, the same way that Daddy loves Mummy." Christine said "then the next day you said that you really loved a boy in your class and you wanted to marry him instead."

"Mum, I was 8 when that happened. How is this relevant to what's going on now?" She asked, completely befuddled.

"You had feelings for those boys."

"So?"

Christine looked out the window and at Seeley, who had moved on to doing some sit ups.

"What? You think I have feelings for Seeley? No." Temperance shook her head "no, I don't."

"Don't worry Tempe. Everyone feels scared when they first recognise the feeling." Christine explained.

"But, there is no feeling Mum! He's just my friend. I don't have any feelings for him, I can't have any feelings for him."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"He's…he's" Temperance gestured angrily out the window "he's Seeley!"

"I'm fully aware of that Tempe" her mum laughed.

"Ok, I admit that I do enjoy his company" she stood up and began pacing "I admit that he is very handsome. But that does not mean I have feelings for him!"

"No it doesn't."

"Just because I like spending time with him, and that he is constantly on my mind does not mean that I have feelings for him!"

Christine grinned "no it doesn't."

"Just- just because his mere presence makes my heart rate increase does not mean I have feelings for him" Temperance rambled.

"Of course it doesn't" Christine stood up and walked to the door "dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. You better get washed up."

Temperance watched her mother walk out the door. She turned to look out the window again. Seeley was chin ups on a tree branch. She felt her stomach drop and her heart rate increase.

_It doesn't mean I have feelings for him. It doesn't mean I have feelings for him. It doesn't mean I have feelings for him. _

Who was she kidding?

**(Insert line break here)**

"What are you doing?" Temperance asked as she walked across the yard.

"Just making sure I'm in shape" Seeley answered as he continued to do chin ups.

"You've been 'making sure' for quite a while now. Are you sure you aren't just working out? Or maybe you're trying to impress somebody?" She teased as she watched his muscles ripple with every movement.

"That depends" he jumped down and walked towards her "are you impressed?"

"Maybe" Temperance replied as she let her gaze sweep over his bare chest.

"I take it by your staring that you are impressed, and you just don't want to admit it." Seeley whispered smugly.

"I admit that I did assume that you would be extremely well built due to your work being in the army, but I never thought that you would be so well defined." Temperance admitted.

"Well, I do work out quite a lot. And I play sport quite often, specifically rugby and cricket. I also have a black belt in karate."

"Really?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head "teach me."

"Me" Seeley pointed to his chest "teach you?"

"Yes" Temperance nodded "just teach me how to punch, then I could defend myself if something happened. You wouldn't want me to get injured now would you?"

"You've made a very good point there, I would never want you to get hurt." He nodded "I can teach you how to punch, that's simple enough."

Seeley walked up behind Temperance and held onto her hands.

"Bring your hands down to your sides" he grasped her hands and pulled them so they were sitting by her side. "Move your feet so they're a shoulder's width apart." Seeley explained, he pushed a knee between her legs, encouraging her to move. "Now you have to keep your arms relaxed, but firm at the same time, otherwise you could injure yourself." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Ok" Temperance managed to answer. Her eyes had long since drifted closed.

"Grasp your hands, but keep you thumbs on the outside across your fingers." He curled her fingers so he was holding her balled fist in his hands. "Now pull your right fist up next to you waist, keeping it turned upwards." He pulled her arm so her elbow was sitting between his arm and her body. "Keep your elbow back."

"Mhhm" Temperance nodded slowly _concentrate, concentrate, concentrate. _

"Extend you left arm at stomach level, keeping your fist turned down. Lock your elbow."

"Like this?" Temperance asked as she punched the air.

"Yes, like that. Now pull your left arm back, rotating your fist so it's upright, and bring it to your side. While you're doing that, extend you right arm and rotate your wrist to punch again." Seeley explained.

Temperance repeated the movement over and over again, until she didn't need his help anymore. Despite this, he kept his hands covering hers. Why did it feel like teaching her how to punch, seemed like such an intimate moment?

"I think I got it" she said.

"So do I. You're a natural" Seeley answered. He spun her around so they were facing each other. He smiled gently at her and squeezed her hands. Temperance felt her heart rate increase, and found it hard to take in a deep breath. She gazed up at him with shy eyes and stepped closer to him. She took her hands out of his and placed them on his upper arms.

"I don't know what to think…I don't know what I'm feeling." Temperance whispered her admission.

"Then let me help you, try to tell me what you're feeling." Seeley wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her against his chest. "Show me what you're feeling." He dipped his head slightly, giving her the decision to meet him half way.

"I-"

"DINNER'S READY!"

Seeley and Temperance jumped apart at the sound of Max's voice. For a moment they both stared at each other, trying to decipher what had just happened.

"I'm – I'm sorry" Temperance bowed her head in embarrassment "I don't know what came over me."

"No, no that was my fault. I put you in an uncomfortable position and it was wrong of me to do that" Seeley apologized.

"Just, let's just forget it ever happened, ok?" she said, praying that he would agree with her.

"Ok, sure." Seeley agreed. He ran his hand over the back of his neck and grinned "c'mon, we've got to go inside."

"You're always thinking of your stomach" she shook her head and laughed before she made her way across the backyard.

Seeley sighed and followed her.

**(Insert line break here)**

Everybody at the table were silent, especially Seeley and Temperance, who were avoiding each other like the plague.

"So Seeley" Max said "did you do anything today?"

"Oh you know, I just helped some people around town" he answered "and I found – this" he pulled a flyer from the pocket in his jacket. "They have them all around, stuck onto buildings, poles, everything." He handed it over to Max who looked at it thoughtfully.

"_If the invader comes, what to do and how to do it_" he read out. Temperance looked up from her plate, and along with Christine and Jared, sat in complete and utter silence, waiting for Max to continue. "Ummm" he scanned through the writing "the first rule is '_if the Germans come by parachute, aeroplane or ship, you must remain where you are. The order is 'stay put'. _Rule two '_do not believe rumours and do not spread them. When you receive and order, make quite sure that it is a true order and not a faked order. Most of you know your policemen and your A.R.P wardens by sight, you can trust them. If you keep your heads, you can also tell whether a military officer is really British or only pretending to be so. If in doubt ask the policeman or the A.R.P warden. Use your common sense'."_

"Do they really think that they will be able to infiltrate our police force and army?" Temperance asked.

"It is possible" Max answered before he continued "rule three, '_keep watch, if you see anything suspicious, note it carefully and go at once to the nearest police officer or station, or to the nearest military officer. Do not rush about spreading vague rumours. Go quickly to the nearest authority and give him the facts.' _Rule four _'don't give any German anything. Do not tell him anything. Hide your food and your bicycles. Hide your maps. See that the enemy gets no petrol. If you have a car or motor bicycle, put it out of action when not in use. It is not enough to remove the ignition key; you must make it useless to anyone except yourself."_

"Dad, where will we put our bicycle?" Temperance asked "we can't really hide it in the shelter, that would be a waste of space."

"Maybe we could bring it inside" Christine put in.

"Rule five" he continued "_'be ready to help the military in any way. But do not block roads until ordered to do so by the military or L.D.V authorities.' _Rule six doesn't apply to us, but the last rule's a kicker" Max paused "rule seven '_think before you act. But think always of your country before you think of yourself.'"_

(Insert line break here)

Temperance helped clear the table of the dinner dishes, then wash them. Seeley stood right next to her and dried them. She grinned as he dried each plate, knife and fork with precision.

"When do you need to go back?" She asked.

After a moment's hesitation he answered "about a month."

"Really? That's a lot of time off."

"I know, but they need to find some more men for the Bomb Disposal Unit that I've been put in." Seeley said "I could be called up any day."

"This will sound very selfish, but I'm glad that your house was bombed." Temperance whispered.

"Why?" He turned to her and looked at her quizzically.

"If it hadn't have been bombed, I would never have met you. For that, I am grateful."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So pleeeeeease baby, baby please open your eyeesssssssss catch my diseaaasssseeee. Lol, I re-fell in love with that song today. **

**OK, I had the strangest conversation at the dinner table last night. **

**Mum- So you're saying, that you don't need permission to open up another stall inside your shop.**

**Dad- No I don't see why you would need permission if you own the place. **

**Mum- So say for instance, if instead of opening a little coffee stall, the butcher's wife decided to sell sex toys. Would you need permission then?**

**Dad- Well, it depends what they're selling. **

**Mum- Ok, they're selling sexy lingerie, dildos and vibrators.**

**Dad- Then they would need permission…especially for the dildos.**

**Mum- Why? You were just saying that it didn't matter, they could open up anything the wanted to because they owned the shop. **

**Dad- Yeah but…they're dildos.**

**Mum- So it's ok to sell lingerie and vibrators…but not dildos?**

**Dad- Yes**

**Mum- Why? There's nothing wrong with dildos, they're just plastic dicks. **

**I was sitting there the whole time going "omg omg omg omg omg this is so awkward."**

**Anyway, enough of my life, I will now allow you to leave a review. **

**And BTW, the thing that Max was reading out, is actually the exact wording from the warning 'If the Invader Comes'. And I know that is name was Matthew when he was a Brennan, but he's always been Max to me, and I just can't write him as Matthew.**

**Ok, now you can review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I am updating early. I know, shock horror. OK, Emma and I have got something, it's starts with a 't' and ends with an 'r'…the answer is at the end of the chapter :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temperance dipped her pen into the ink bottle sitting in the corner of her desk, and began to write her the ending of her paper on Seeley.

_I look up to Seeley Booth for many reasons. He is strong, emotionally and physically, caring, kind and he loves his country. He stands up for what he believes in, and is a real gentleman. He in every way possible, deserves the medals he has. One day, I think that he will make a great father. I wish to stay close with him and make him the godfather of my children._

She clicked her tongue, how was she going to end it?

_I am very lucky to have Seeley Booth in my life._

Her bedroom door squeaked as it was pushed open.

"Hey Tempe" Seeley poked his head in the door "can I come in?"

"Sure" Temperance put her pen down and turned to him.

"I fixed you blackout curtain" he told her, holding up the black piece of material. There were patches that were sewn onto the fabric, making it look like an unfinished quilt.

"Thankyou so much" she stood up from her chair and took the blackout curtain from him "I've been meaning to fix that."

"It was nothing. Just pulling my weight." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together "so what are you writing?" He asked, peering at the paper on her desk.

"Just some school work" Temperance told him, flipping over the paper before he could read it.

"About me?" He asked, pointing a finger to his chest.

"Yes about you" she sighed.

"Really, I'm touched" Seeley held his hand over his heart in mock admiration.

"You should be touched, I don't just write about anybody" Temperance told him, turning her back so she could put up the blackout curtain.

"Here, let me do that" he offered, stepping forward to take it from her, but she held it tight in her hands and turned away from him so he couldn't grab it.

"No I can do it" she protested, clipping one corner to the edge of her window. She ran her hands along the fabric to the other corner and bumped Seeley out of the way with her hip. Temperance reached up and clipped on the second corner. She heard a thud next to her, and turned to see that he had stumbled and landed on top of her bed. Smiling at her, he threw his arms behind his head and wriggle to get comfortable.

"Are you quite alright there?" Temperance asked, grabbing his toes. She laughed when his leg flew up in the air and away from her hands.

"Yes, yes I am" Seeley said, lowering his foot back down on the bed "you know, I could just fall asleep" he took a deep breath and snored loudly.

"Come on Seeley, stop being silly" she nudged his foot, but he continued to snore. She bent her head and blew gently on his toes and ran her fingers very lightly along the sole of his foot. He smirked and wiggled his toes a bit.

"I'm trying to sleep" he murmured "and you keep disrupting me."

"You have your own bed in the guest room" Temperance told him "you could just go and sleep there."

"Yeah I could, but I'd much rather sleep in a bed owned by a beautiful woman."

"Then you're out of luck" she joked "no beautiful women here."

"I beg to differ" Seeley pushed himself up onto his elbows and smiled "the owner of this bed is sitting right in front of me, and she is extremely beautiful."

"Is she now?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, she is very beautiful, and I would very much like to kiss her."

Temperance dropped her hands from Seeley's feet and looked up at him slowly.

"You would?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes" he sat up and put a hand on her cheek "I would."

His lips a breath away from hers, Temperance could barely hear anything over her own heartbeat. She could feel his breath against her lips, heavy as he tried to control himself, allowing her to once again, decide what would happen. She leant back onto her hands, attempting to put some space between them, only to find him following closely behind. She tilted her head to the side, getting just a millimetre closer to his lips. Her chest rose and fell heavily with each breath. Seeley's eyes were clouded over and Temperance could only imagine that hers looked somewhat the same. He moved above her, effectively pushing her down onto the bed and trapping her. His chest was pressing against hers, he had one knee in between her legs, the other beside them so he wouldn't crush her.

"Seeley" Temperance breathed out, her lips brushing against his "you're my best friend."

"I know" he ran one hand into her and with the other, linked their hands next to her head.

"We-" she let her lips graze the corners of his "we shouldn't be doing this. Best friends don't kiss" she put a hand on his chest to push him away.

"They can't even kiss" he turned his head and pressed a kiss on her cheek "if they have strong feelings for each other?"

"Please Seeley" Temperance pleaded, pushing on his chest "don't make this any harder."

Seeley reluctantly pushed his body off of hers, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Seeley" she sat next to him and grasped one of his hands between hers "I've never been in a relationship before."

"So? Why does that change anything?"

"If we give us a shot – if we were more than just friends, and if I messed it up, I would never be able to live with myself." Temperance admitted "knowing that it was because of me, that I lost my best friend."

"Temperance, we're young. We can try this, have fun and if it doesn't work out, so be it. I'll still be your friend" Seeley said "please. Just one chance, that's all I'm asking."

"Exactly, we're young. My feelings for you, and yours for me are obscured by the irrational prospect of eternal love. Also adding the stress caused by the war, everybody is turning to somebody, looking for love or comfort. "Temperance stood up from the bed and wrung her hands "I'm sorry, but I really think it would be best if we were just friends" she said, choking back tears that were threatening to spill "I really am sorry."

For a moment, Seeley looked up at her in disbelief. He could see her internal struggle in her eyes, how she was battling against her heart and brain, trying to work out which one was telling her the right thing. He could see her eyes clouded over with tears, and it killed him to think, that although not intentional, he had caused this pain.

"Yeah, ok, it's fine" Seeley stood up beside her and put a hand on her arm "I promise you Temperance, I will be the best friend you've ever had."

She smiled sadly at him and nodded her head towards the door. He dropped his hand and silently exited the room.

When Temperance heard the door clicked closed, she lowered herself onto her bed. She buried her face in her and let out a shaky breath. She lied on her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow. Gripping it until her knuckles went white, Temperance shook as she cried. She cried for her pain, for Seeley's pain, for her brother, for her parents and Jared. But mostly, she cried for what could've been.

Had she just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life?

***Sigh*… did you know that I wrote that whole chapter on my phone while I was at the physio for my brother and sister. I'm very proud. Soo…during the past couple of days, I have been obsessing over David Bowie, Crowded House, Hunters & Collectors and Split Enz. Especially David Bowie though :P "ahhhhhhhh WAM BAM THANKYOU MA'AM! I spent 6 months on a leaky boat *clap clap clap clap*! And that's why I tell you….you better be home….sooooonnnn ***wipes tears from eyes**" so beautiful…ooohhh almost forgot "and we may never meet again, so shed your skin and lets get started, and you will throw your arms around me!" Magic…absolute genius! **

**Now…the answer to the question…**

**Emma and I…**

**Have…**

**T….**

**Tw….**

**Twi….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TWISTER! **

**Ahahah I had you didn't I mwahahaha!**

**Ok, we actually have twitter. **

**Nathan is in Canberra today…he texted me with 'xo' again :P**

**Just thought I'd let you know...I got 96% on the SAC that you guys assisted me with :P**

**I'm happy…I'm fed and listening to great music…*sigh* lack of sleep makes me delusional…like Granny Pow pow! Had to be there…Ok….I'm off.**

**Doctor doctor give me the news I've got a bad case of loving you!**

**Ok, now I'm really going.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the later in the day update :P It's still Saturday though so I'm on time. My excuses this time – I was watching the footy when I was meant to be writing this…and OMG! Seriously most epic footy match I've ever watched (that doesn't have Richmond in it of course). GO SAINTS! Oh how I'd love to be in St. Kilda! Such a nail bitter…can't wait for re-match :P**

Temperance cried for what felt like hours, when in reality, it had been no more than five minutes. Never had she let herself go like this, allowed herself to lose control. She heard a knock on her door, and quickly sat up in bed.

"Come in" she called, wiping her damp cheeks.

The door opened, and her mother walked inside, a worried look on her face.

"Honey, are you ok?" She asked, crouching down in front of her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Temperance said, avoiding eye contact.

"No, you're not fine." Christine wiped a tear from her cheek with her thumb "what happened?"

"Nothing happened" she told her. Her mum looked at her sceptically "it's Seeley."

"Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" She asked frantically _if that boy touched my daughter I swear I will…_

"No" Temperance shook her head, tears running down her face "I hurt him."

"It's ok" Christine hugged her and rubbed a hand up and down her back "do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I turned him down Mum" she whispered, not quite trusting her voice "I turned him down and now I wish that I didn't."

"Honey, if he really likes you, he won't give up that easy." Christine said, pulling back to look Temperance in the eye "just be his friend before anything else. Show him that you care."

"I can do that" Temperance nodded "I can show him that I care."

"That's my girl" Christine punched her on the arm lightly "so…is he a good kisser?"

"Mum!" Temperance blushed "we didn't kiss."

"You didn't?"

"No Mum" she sighed "we didn't."

"But you wanted to?" Christine gave her daughter the 'don't-lie-to-mother' look, desperately hoping it worked.

"What if I said that I did want to, where does that put us?" Temperance asked sheepishly.

"Well, if you wanted to kiss him, then I would say, give it time and see where all this takes you." Christine gave her advice "go talk to him."

"I need to talk to him" she agreed as she stood up and hurriedly walked towards the door "I need to talk to Seeley."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"What do you mean Tempe is angry with you?" Jared asked, his legs swinging off the edge of the bed.

"No, she's not angry with me. She turned me down" Seeley ran a hand through his hair and looked at his little brother.

"Did you give her flowers?" He asked.

"No."

"You should have given her flowers." Jared mumbled "girls like flowers."

"But I don't know if Tempe likes flowers." Seeley said when all that was running through his mind was _I'm getting relationship advice from my 9 year old brother? What is wrong with that picture?_

"Of course she likes flowers, she's a girl." He said, smacking his forehead. "Go and talk to her, and give her flowers."

"Ok, I'll go talk to her" Seeley stood up "thanks Jared." He walked out of his brother's bedroom and to his own down the hall.

(Insert Line Break Here)

Temperance raised her fist to knock on Seeley's bedroom door for the fifth time, before she let it drop back down to her side. She glared at the door, as if it was its fault, and raised her fist again.

"Come on Tempe" she whispered to herself "it's just knocking on a door."

Setting her jaw and straightening her shoulders, Temperance knocked on the door three times.

"Are you in there Seeley?" She asked, resting her head against the wood. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but I really need to tell you something."

"Well I'm not in there, but I'm out here."

Temperance whirled around and came face to face with a chest. Big, strong, amazingly brilliant looking chest in an infantry coat. Her eyes trailed up slowly and she came face to face with owner of said chest, Seeley.

"I- I thought you were in your room" she babbled "that was why I was knocking because I have to talk to you, because I thought you were in your room. Which was why I was knocking, because I had to talk to you, but you're out here and not in there." A blush creeped up her neck and spread across her cheeks "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"Don't worry about it." Seeley stepped around her and opened his bedroom door "you coming in?"

She followed him into his room, and immediately felt out of place.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Seeley leant against the doorframe and quirked and eyebrow at her.

"Yes" Temperance began "you see, the thing is that I-"

She stopped mid sentence when she heard a low rumbling noise above them. She looked over at him fearfully, not knowing what was going to happen next, not knowing if a bomb was being dropped on their house, not knowing if she would survive.

Their questions were answered when a low pitched whining sound broke their silence.

"Get down!" Seeley yelled, before he tackled Temperance to the ground. Covering her body with his own, he prayed to God that it would not be a direct hit.

None of them deserved to die.

.

.

.

.

**Sooo….you gunna leave a review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So guys, here's the next chapter :P Before I begin, Emma and I found a few flaws in the series. For example, in the Pilot, Cleo Eller is found stuck under a rock wrapped in chicken wire, now what Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth did not eliminate was the fact that, during the year of her death, chiken wire bathers were all the range, and she simply got stuck under a rock while she was swimming. Now, don't you think our explanation is much more rational and logical. Ok…everybody…if Saints win I will update a story, tomorrow, Monday, and possibly Tuesday.**

**IMPORTANT! Everybody must read 'Bickering Does Have It's Advantages' by EmLovesYouu. It is absolutely amazing!**

They'd prepared for it at school and at home: what to do if a bomb is dropped on your residency. But at that moment, it all seemed a blur. Temperance couldn't remember what she was meant to do, where the best hiding place was, she could barely remember that there were things to remember.

The low whine of the bomb, got louder and louder as it neared its target. Time seemed to slow, what was really under 5 seconds, felt like 5 minutes. She could feel every contour of Seeley's muscles pressing on her back, his hot breath on her neck, his heart pounding from fear. His breath quickened, his chest rose and fell with each short breath he took in.

The whining turned to a loud rumble, before the house began to shake.

"Goodbye Temperance." Seeley whispered in her ear, pushing her head down onto the floor.

Before Temperance could say her own goodbye, the ground shook and flames erupted outside the front of her house.

**

* * *

**

Nothing. Complete darkness. Crackling of flames. Wailing of sirens. Whooshing of enemy and British planes. Firing of guns. Smoke, lots and lots of smoke. A woman screaming. A heavy weight against her back. Those were the only words Temperance could come up with to describe what her senses were picking up. The weight on her back felt soft, not like rubble. Moving her arms out from beneath her, she felt around on the floor, no rubble.

Turning onto her side, Temperance softly rolled Seeley off of her back. He felt like a dead weight.

_No don't think that. _

Through the smoke and haze, she could see the doorway.

"Seeley, wake up" she shook him gently "come on, I can't carry you."

When he didn't move, Temperance looked around desperately, searching for something that she could use to carry him.

Hearing another plane roar above her, she turned to the window, and just saw the tail of the machine speed over, before it was followed by an English plane.

Not knowing where the bomb was dropped, not knowing if it was on her own house, Temperance had to make a decision. She could either find her parents or Jared to help her carry Seeley, therefore leaving his side, or should could try to carry him and get out of the house and into the shelter. Weighing her options, she decided that she would try and carry him. She laid down on her stomach, where the smoke was not as thick, and took several deep breaths, gathering her strength. Temperance knew it could have been a gas attack, but she had no time to find her gas mask. She ripped a piece of fabric off of Seeley's bedspread and tied it around her mouth and nose. Although this made it difficult to breathe, it blocked out some of the smoke, and partially protected her from what could be in the air.

Crawling behind Seeley, Temperance tucked her arms underneath his and lifted his back off the floor so he was in a seated position. Wrapping one arm underneath his bent knees, and one around his back, Temperance attempted to lift him off the floor. When his body rose and inch off the ground, and the fell again, she huffed in frustration.

"Wake up" she grunted, slapping him in the face, hard enough to almost leave a bruise. When he didn't move, Temperance knew that trying to wake him up was a lost cause.

The ground shook as another bomb was dropped. Feeling a rush of adrenaline sweep through her, Temperance wrapped her arms behind Seeley's knees, pressed her left shoulder to his stomach, his upper half falling onto her back, and using all her strength, she stood up. Staggering under his weight, she took a tentative step towards the door. Finding that he felt lighter when she walked, she made quick progress out into the hall. One hand braced on the wall, Temperance walked to the stairs. Although the smoke was very thick, she was able to make her way downstairs and to the door. She could feel her knees begin to weaken as she trudged through the backyard. She silently thanked God, who she did not believe in, when she made it to the shelter.

Planes were soaring overhead, and explosions were erupting all over the area. She turned and saw smoke billowing out of her neighbours house, and flames bursting out of the windows. She watched in shock, as part of the building collapsed.

Blocking out the screams that could be heard over the crashing of the house collapsing, Temperance swung the doors to the shelter open, to find it empty. Placing Seeley on the ground, she straightened her back and flexed her arms. She would have to go back in.

* * *

Temperance found Jared cowering under his bed, thankfully he was conscious. She guided him out of the house and into the shelter, before she went back inside to find her parents.

"Mum!" She called out "Dad!"

Walking through the houses, she noticed a few pieces of plaster on the floor. _Must have come off during the bombing._

She found her parents passed out underneath the table.

"Oh my God" Temperance scrambled on the floor and checked their pulses, which were strong and study. "Wake up, wake up" she slapped both of them in the face. _Oh my God, I just slapped my parents. _

"Tempe" Christine mumbled groggily, rolling onto her side.

"Mum, I've got to get you out of here and into the shelter." Temperance dragged her Mum out from under the table and helped her limp outside and into the shelter.

When she got back inside, Max was still unconscious. Temperance dragged him out from under the table, and carried him over her shoulder. As she was walking across the garden, a plane flew overhead. Breaking into a run, she dodged the shells that were falling all around her.

"Open the door!" She yelled before she even reached the shelter. The door flew open and Temperance trudged down the stairs and inside. Once she put her father down, she realized that Seeley was conscious and looked fine, as was her mother.

Knowing that she was still not done, Temperance slammed the doors shut and jumped over her neighbour's low fence. She could hear her mother yelling at her to come back, and Seeley swearing and cursing at her for being so stupid.

The left side of the house was rubble on the ground, while the right side looked as if it would collapse any minute.

Making her way through the mess, she called out.

"Hello, is there anybody in here!"

Through the eerie quiet, Temperance heard clapping. Slow, sharp claps. As she ran to where she could hear the noise, part of the ceiling gave way. With a loud crash and a wave of dust, Temperance was left in darkness.

Feeling her way around, she found herself directly next to the clapping. Reaching out blindly, she felt for anything.

Temperance felt a hand grip her own and pulled.

Said owner of hand, screamed in agony.

"Legs, legs, my legs." The small voice cried.

Feeling her way down his body, Temperance found a beam of wood crushing the boys legs. She felt rather than saw the blood oozing out of his legs.

"I'm going to- pass" he took a deep shuddering breath "out…soon."

"What's your name?" Temperance asked, trying to lift the wood.

"Teddy" he answered "Teddy Parker."

"Well Teddy, you are not going to pass out on me. You understand?"

"Mhmmm" Teddy's head rolled to the side "I – I can't feel my legs."

"You're legs are going to be fine" she assured him finally lifting the wood. Pulling him onto his feet, Temperance lifted him off the ground and carried him out of his house.

"Teddy, is there anybody else in the house?" She asked as she managed to climb over the fence.

"My mum" he nodded towards the house "mum is still in there."

Temperance ran to her shelter, opened the doors and passed Teddy down to Christine.

"Temperance what do you think you're doing?" Seeley asked, poking his head out the door.

"I am helping people Seeley, that boy needs his mother, and if I can give him that closure, I will." Temperance turned on her heel and launched herself over the fence.

Rushing through the house again, she began to search. The dust had begun to clear, but Temperance could still only see a metre in front of her. To her left, she heard a moan. Looking down, she saw a woman dragging her body along the ground. Her arms had blood dripping down them, her hair plastered to her head.

"Give me your hand." Temperance held out her hand.

"My baby!" She cried "where's my baby? Where's Teddy?"

"Teddy is fine." She assured her "but I've got to get you out of here so you can see him."

"He's fine?"

"Yes, he's fine, he's in our air raid shelter waiting for you."

"He's fine, he's fine." Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body slumped onto the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no" Temperance shook her "don't you dare die on me."

Temperance took her by the hands and dragged her out of the house. Reaching for her neck, she felt a pulse.

_Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou._

Picking her up in her arms, Temperance kicked down a part of the fence that was old and rotting. Rushing to the air raid shelter, she kicked on the door. Behind her she heard the house collapse fully.

"Temperance!" Seeley yelled as he threw the doors open "do you know how insane you are? You could've been killed!"

She walked over to her parents, Max now awake and looking a little worse for wear but still alive. Both he and Christine were wrapping bandages around Teddy's bleeding legs. Temperance bent down and placed the woman she saved from the falling house onto the ground. Considering that she had lived next door to this family for years, she didn't even know anything about them.

After a moment of tenderness and guilt, she remembered that she was meant to be mad at Seeley. Storming over to him, she began her attack on him.

"And you could've been killed throwing yourself over me like that!" Temperance stood nose to nose with him and jabbed him in the chest "I thought you were dead."

"I wasn't though!"

"I had to carry you out of the house Seeley!" She yelled, shoving him forcefully "carry you out of the house because you were unconscious. How do you think that affected me? All that was running through my head the whole time was 'don't you dare die on me Seeley Booth'. Do you know what it would've done to me if you'd died?"

"What do you think it would've done to me if you died?" Seeley asked, holding her by the shoulders.

"But I didn't die" Temperance ducked under his arms and faced her back to him "neither of us died, nobody died."

_Nobody died, your safe._

Noticing her slumping shoulders, Seeley came up behind her and placed a hand on her upper arm.

"Are you ok Temperance?"

Her exhaustion finally catching up with her, Temperance pulled the cloth from around her mouth and coughed furiously. Falling down onto her knees, clutching her chest, she was out before her head even hit the ground.

**Ok…Now Emma…you didn't need to have a neck spasm to read this. Emma and I made the most amazing cake…it was chocolate, and it had green icing…like grass…then it had 'Bones' written on it, and a skull and little stick figures of Booth and Brennan. I ate Booth, Emma ate Brennan, they looked like aliens.**

**OMG aliens...reminds me...guess what? **

**_What Jessica my darling?_**

**Oh, well I am going to watch the whole 9 seasons and 2 movies of the X-Files.**

_**Are you insane my dear?**_

**I wouldn't call it insane, but yes. Do you know how many episodes are in the series?**

_**No Queen of the Exclamation Point I do not, how many are there?**_

**201...hey are you still there?**

_**You know...your going to be a couch potato if you watch all those episodes. **_

**I am fully aware of that fact.**

****End Conversation with self****

**I watched New Moon last week. Best part: When Bella jumped off the cliff. Worst part: When she was saved.**

**COME ON SAINTS! ABC's : Anyone But Collingwood!**

**EXCLAMATION POINT.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**EXCLAMATION POINT.**

**Leave a review !**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter isn't the greatest, and I got no internet so I'm quickly stealing dad's little internet doo hicky that he has for work while he's in the shower so I can update this. OMG great news…tomorrow…I've been with FF for a year! Yes my friends…a whole year! That's 365 days, 12 months, 52 weeks however you want to say it…a year! Boom baby! So now…an interview with yours truly about me being on FF.**

_**So Jess, how did you find the magnificent site that is Fanfiction?**_

**Well, I stumbled across it while I was trying to find a Noze fanfic (Ned and Moze), from there I read Smallville fanfic and eventually wrote some. **

_**What brought you to the Bones fandom?**_

**Funny you should ask that. Well, my mum was talking about Bones oneday, then I decided to read a fic about it. I was so confused. I was think 'who the hell is Booth? Is that the guy or the girl.' It was then decided after I helped mum download the bloopers, that I would buy seasons 1-4 for her, and then watch them myself. I was instantly hooked on the goodness that is B&B….man Booth is sooo hot! Seriously. DO NOT READ M RATED FICS BEFORE BED…YOU GET DREAMS!**

_**Have you got any other ideas in store?**_

**I have actually! There's the fic I posted yesterday, Who do you Believe? That is my 'thankyou for reviewing and favouriting and subscribing' story. I also have two Bones/X-Files crossovers, as well as a Bones/Castle and Bones/Smallville. On top of that, I've also got a Bones high school fic called 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' so stayed tuned. **

_**Thankyou for being with us today.**_

**That is ok anytime.**

_**Now…you can read then review this chapter.**_

**Yes…yes you may.**

Temperance felt so unbelievably drowsy. Her legs felt like lead, and her head was feeling no better. Groaning, she rolled over, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Temperance, wake up Temperance" the owner of the hand said. She could not distinguish who the voice was, all she could here was the muffled words.

"Don't want to" she grumbled, closing her eyes again. The same hand as mentioned earlier shook her furiously.

"Wake up, you can go back to sleep later, I promise. I just need to check something." The voice was kind, the hand was not.

"Fine" Temperance rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. What she was greeted with made her want to close her eyes again. Above her were her parents, Jared, Parker and his mum, as well as Seeley crouching by her side. There's eyes were wide open, and their mouths were hanging open a bit as they watched to see if she was ok.

"Give her some space" Seeley said, waving his arms in the air like a helicopter. Everyone stood back, except for Christine and Max, who kneeled down next to her.

"Are you ok honey?" Max asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Temperance reassured them, trying to sit up. Seeley pushed down on her shoulders and held her to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You just fainted, your body's response to your brain saying 'hey, we're tired, let's shut down and get on the ground'. So you are going to stay lying down." Seeley explained to her.

"You are such a worry wart" Temperance joked.

"You worry me Temperance."

"And you worry me, but you don't see me pushing you down onto the ground."

"She's fine" Seeley announced "she can make fun of me so she's fine."

"Honey, I'm being serious here" Max leant down and looked his daughter square in the eye with his best 'don't-you-dare-lie-to-me' look. "Is your vision blurred?"

"No" Temperance shook her head.

"Wiggle your fingers and toes."

Temperance did as he said and smiled.

"What is the date today?"

"September the 5th, 1940. My name is Temperance Brennan, that is Seeley Joseph Booth, the last thing I was doing before the bombing was writing a report that is due tomorrow. The square root of 81 is 9." Temperance rambled off.

"Alright honey" Max waved a wand "you don't need to prove that your smart after you've fainted."

"Well, I would like to believe that even after fainting, my intelligence would not be affected."

"Get some sleep" Max kissed Temperance on the forehead, as did Christine "if your feeling up to it in the morning, you can go to school."

"I'm always up for it." Temperance said, already scooting back so she could lie on Seeley's legs.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He asked jokingly, moving his legs away from her.

"I'm trying to use you as a cushion. I thought it was obvious."

"Come here" Seeley lied down and held his arms out. Temperance grinned and crawled over to him, resting her head on his arm as his other wrapped around her waist. "Don't you dare scare me like that again" he whispered in her hair.

"I'll try not to" Temperance answered, smiling at his concern.

"What were you going to tell me before the bomb hit?" He asked quietly so nobody else could here.

"I was ummm…I was going to tell you…" Temperance stopped talking, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Spit it out Tempe" Seeley joked.

"I want to give it time" she whispered, turning her head so her nose was millimetres away from his neck. "I want us to become closer as friends before we take it any further."

"You want to give it a shot?" Seeley asked, barely containing his excitement.

"In time, yes. But first, I want to get to know you" Temperance explained "I want to show you that I care, and if after all that, we find that our feelings are beyond that of friendship, then I am willing to explore the outcomes of a relationship with you."

"I will wait as long as you want me to" Seeley told her "if you want to be friends for 20 years before you decide to go out on a date with me, I'm fine with that."

"It won't be 20 years." Temperance said, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Really? That was my best case scenario" he joked. She pushed him lightly in the chest. He held her tightly against his chest, her hand trapped between their bodies, resting on his heart.

Over the bombing, the roaring of planes, and the wailing of sirens, two hearts beat in synch.

**The ending was a bit sappy…and I don't do sappy. Anyway…I watched the X Files movie 'Fight the Future' and loved it when Mulder was resuscitating Scully and she said "got you big time."**

**OMG my mum is swearing cause Rafa is losing :P**

**Leave a review!**


	16. IMPORTANT!

**To my readers. **

**I promised myself that I would never dedicate a chapter to an A/N, but it seems that I should. **

**Over the past couple of weeks I have been suffering from nightmares that involve plane crashes and war in general. I told my mum and she said that I've been reading to many war books and am getting to immersed in the past. She also suggested that I withdraw myself from these situations. **

**It is on that note, that I inform you that this story is going on a temporary hiatus **collective gasps**, yes, it breaks my heart too.**

**I'm very sorry that I have had to take this step, but the nightmares have gotten to the stage where I am losing a significant amount of sleep because of them. I will return to this story as soon as I can. Don't worry, I have quite a bit in store :P**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story in the past, and I hope to see you soon. **

**Jess. xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm back!**

**Who's back?**

**Me…**

**Who?**

**Jess…**

**Jess?**

**Oh you can't be serious it hasn't been that long! You should be grateful that I'm here, little voice in my head.**

**I'm sorry Jess but you kinda left me hanging earlier. **

**I know, I'm sorry…but I'm back with a vengeance. **

**Fine….I forgive you…soooo…what does this chapter bring?**

**A protective Seeley. **

**Oh that's hot… **

**I know…why are you reading this! Hurry up and read the damn story! Do you think I write these just so you can read my ANs, no, I write stories so read it! Please**

"Temperance Brennan!" Mr Hoy barked. Temperance's cheek slipped off her hand, along with her elbow off the desk.

"Yes Mr Hoy?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that she had fallen asleep.

"I will not tolerate you falling asleep in my class" he snapped.

"Sorry Mr Hoy." She apologised, ducking her head and blushing.

"Up the front" Mr Hoy commanded. He walked over to his desk and pulled a wooden ruler from the drawer. Temperance bit her lip as she stood in front of the class. She came to a halt in front of her teacher who was holding his hand out. She placed her hand on top of his, palm face down and closed her eyes. The first hit stung a bit, but didn't really affect her. The third made her bite her cheek, on the fifth hit, she clenched the fingers of her free hand. The seventh was the hardest so far, bringing tears to her eyes. The tenth and final blow made her clamp her teeth on her lips so she wouldn't scream out in pain.

"Back to your seat Temperance."

Temperance ducked her head to hide the tears that were welling in her eyes as she passed her classmates. Her hand was throbbing terribly, the pain so incredible she could barely move her fingers. Sitting down on her seat, she cradled her left hand in her uninjured right. She grimaced gingerly when she saw the red raw 2cm thick line that ran across the back of her hand. A dark bruise was already beginning to appear on her pale skin. She flexed her fingers experimentally, as if checking to see if she had broken any of the bones in her hand.

Mr Hoy told the class to write down the notes from the board before they could leave. Seeing this as a distraction, Temperance finished the work in record time, rushing from the classroom as soon as the bell rang. She met up with Seeley at the gate and waited for Jared. When he joined them, they all walked home. Temperance did not say a word to Seeley, nor did she show him her hand. She kept her left hand in her skirt pocket until they reached her house. Saying a quick hello to her parents, she scurried up the stairs and into her bedroom. Only then, in the privacy of her own space, did she look at her injury.

The back of her hand was a horrible dark purple, the surrounded area a harsh red. Lost in her own world of observation, she didn't even notice her door opening.

"Temperance" Seeley poked his head in between the gap in the door and the wall "we should get down into the shelter."

"Ok" Temperance nodded, tucking her hand underneath her arm pit "that sounds reasonable." Max had announced that morning, that every night at 5pm, they would go into the air raid shelter, as to prevent the hectic rush to get in there when the air raid siren sounded.

"Are you ok?" He asked, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Yes, I am fine" she insisted, picking up her extra blanket from the end of her bed. Seeley noticed that she was avoiding using her left hand. He stood in front of her, and held her left hand in his. He brought it up to the light, and his eyes flashed with anger when he saw the bruise.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded, his voice cracking.

"Seeley, it doesn't-"

"Who did this to you?" He asked more forcefully "who the hell touched you like this?"

"Nobody Seeley" she turned her head so he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Nobody bruised you, nobody made your hand swell, nobody made the most beautiful woman I know cry." Seeley grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed them to emphasise his point "who hurt you?"

"Mr Hoy" Temperance mumbled, her eyes meeting his.

"Ok" he nodded "ok." He turned and walked out of her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she followed him down the stairs and into the living room.

"I'm going to find Mr Hoy and give him a piece of my mind" Seeley snatched his coat off from the back of a chair and buttoned it up with trembling hands.

"Why?" Temperance asked, reaching her hands out to steady his.

"Because nobody hurts a woman and gets away with it."

"No, no you can't hurt him. You can't" she shook her head and pushed him away from the front door.

"Yes I can" he growled "nobody hurts somebody I love and gets away with it."

Letting the whole 'love' angle of the conversation slip, she asked "what happened?"

"You should know! You're the one that got hurt."

"No I mean, what happened that made you so protective?" Temperance gripped his hand and stepped closer to him.

"My father liked to drink."

That was all she needed to know of the horrors he faced as a child. In this new light, she could see how mature he looked, how he would be more mature than a man twice his age. She saw the concern and anger in his eyes as he looked into hers, trying to figure out what was the right thing to do.

"You don't need to go after Mr Hoy" Temperance insisted, pulling him towards the back door and out of the house.

"Yes I do" Seeley protested "I need to show him that it is not right to hurt a woman."

"I am flattered that you are so protective of me, but I can take care of myself" she said "it's nothing I can't handle."

"He made you cry" he pointed out bluntly.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that fact. But that does not mean that you should go after him. If you do that you'll just be stooping down to his level. You're a great man Seeley Booth, but I can well and truly in all honesty handle Mr Hoy by myself." Temperance pulled open the door to the air raid shelter and walked inside it with Seeley. Max, Christine and Jared were already inside, animatedly playing a card game.

"Fine, I won't talk to him just this once" Seeley whispered, wrapping an arm around Temperance's shoulders "but if he touches you again…"

"I know, I know" Temperance rolled her eyes "you are such and alpha male."

**Before I finish off, thankyou everybody for your support :D**

**And for those of you who are looking at my picture and asking 'why the hell does she have a mo?'…long story.**

**Yay formal in three days! Wooo!**

**Ok, just a little storyline thing now, so I've got a few ideas for this story and where it's gunna go and all…in a couple of chapters there will be a dinner/dance, that Seeley will try to convince Temperance to attend. There will be heaps of soldiers there, as you would imagine since it's an army dinner/dance and if you guys have anybody that you want to be included in that chapter, let me know and I'll make them a character :D**

**Anyway, I will try to update next Saturday, but no promises. **

**Please leave a review and I promise to get back to you…eventually.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sooo…it's now Saturday morning in the story…just thought you needed to know that. And also….FORMAL WAS FRICKEN AMAZING! Soooo…Emma and I are going to a dress up party tonight as Tony and Roxy (naturally I'm Tony) we're gunna look smokin'! And I'm sorry it takes me yonkies to get back to people but half the time I can't be bothered logging in to reply to reviews…but when I do log in I love replying to them, so…I don't hate you or don't appreciate your reviews if I don't reply…I'm just lazy.**

At 9 o'clock in the morning, Seeley knocked on the door of Temperance's bedroom and waited for her to answer.

"Come in" she called. He opened the door and took a tentative step inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you" he said, noticing that she was at her desk, probably doing homework.

"Oh no, it's fine." Temperance opened a drawer and dropped a small writing book inside it. She turned to him and smiled "is there something you wanted to ask me or did you just want to be in my company?"

"There's something I want to ask you." Seeley pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, "You see there's a dance in two hours that's being held by the army. There's going to be heaps of people there, Americans, Canadians, Australians, everybody. You get dinner as well, three courses. It's sort of like a thank-you, even though the war isn't over. The point is, you're meant to invite somebody." He took in a deep breath and smiled "I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you would like to accompany me."

Temperance blinked a couple of times, as if this would help her process the request.

"Ummm" she was really at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you, look don't worry about it, I wasn't even going to go anyway. It doesn't matter. Forget I even asked" Seeley rambled off. He turned on his heel to walk out her door when Temperance called after him.

"It's not that I don't want to go. It just came as a shock that's all." Seeley turned around with a smile on his face.

"So does that mean you want to go?" He asked.

"I would love to go, but I have nothing decent to wear." Temperance said.

"You have plenty of dresses. You could wear that nice red dress that I picked up the other day. It would really bring out your eyes and you would look beautiful in it." Seeley said, trying to contain his excitement.

"Seeley, I'm 15, there will people there much older than me, and definitely more women there who are much more sophisticated and beautiful than I am. I need something that will hold up to their expectations." She explained "they will think I'm not good enough for you."

"No they won't. And who cares about what other people think. We are going to go to the lunch, we are going to dance, and we are going to have fun. No matter what anybody else thinks."

"You are very optimistic." Temperance said "don't you think it would look strange for you to turn up with a 15 year old?"

"No" Seeley shook his head. "Besides I don't care what they think. I just want to spend a night out with my best friend."

"Oh, so I'm your best friend now?" She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned at him.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't."

**Oh and by the way, the date is…the 7****th**** of September…bum bum buuummmm (for those people who know their history, you'll probably guess what's happening in the next few chapters). Ehehe and if any Smallville fans are reading this, you will probably get the last line or so :D Also, if you want to be a character in the dance that they're going to, just tell me your info or make something up and I'll try to include you.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I was going to update this on Remembrance Day because I thought it was appropriate, but I didn't get around to it. Then I was going to update it yesterday, but didn't get around to it, so I'm updating now. **

**First, a rant. SOME BITCH AT REMEMBRANCE DAY TALKED DURING THE MINUTE SILENCE! MAN I AM STILL PISSED OFF AT THAT! She has no respect whatsoever and I hope that one day she understands what the minute of silence means and that she shuts her gob and feels like a bloody idiot for being so damn disrespectful! And also….I hate you VicRoads! You are so lucky I didn't call you and abuse you! Ok, I have finished ranting now…you may read.**

**And OMG! Beckett says 'the truth is out there'! Awesome!**

Temperance smoothed out the creases from her dress, watching her reflection in her mother's full length mirror. Her dress was red with sleeves that came to just above her elbows, the bottom of the skirt stopping below her knees. Christine had given Temperance a peach coloured headband with a flower on it, telling her that her mother had given it to her on her first date. Of course, this shocked her, it wasn't a date after all. It was lunch and a dance between two friends. Two friends who stared longingly at each other, who wanted more than friendship. Yes, they were just friends.

"Are you almost ready Temperance?" Seeley asked, tapping on the closed door.

"Yes" she glanced at her reflection one last time before she opened the door. He had his back turned to her, his hands clasped behind him. His pants were completely crease free, as was his coat. His black belt rested above his hips, his coat flaring out slightly beneath it. His hair was parted on the left and gelled down to the slide, with a slight flick at the front.

"You look beautiful" Seeley complemented when he turned around. "But yet I would expect nothing more."

"It was all I could find on short notice" Temperance said "you look very handsome."

"Thankyou, but I've had some trouble with my badges" he admitted, holding them in his right hand "I can't put them on."

"Here" she stepped forward, and took them out of his hand "I'll do them." He had 8 medals and ribbons mounted on his medal bar. "You are quite decorated."

"That's not all of them" he commented under his breath.

Not wishing to pursue the issue, Temperance asked "when were you awarded the Victoria Cross?"

"Last year" Seeley straightened his shoulders and stiffened as Temperance fastened the medal bar on his left side.

"What did you do?"

"It's not something I enjoy discussing" he answered.

"Will you tell me someday?" Temperance questioned, looking up at him from under her eye lashes.

"Yes, I just don't know when." Seeley placed his hand on top of hers which was still on his medal bar "and you will be the first person I tell."

"Thankyou" she smiled "I am glad that you trust me like that."

Temperance slipped her hand out from underneath Seeley's and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My lady" he smiled and held out his left elbow for her to hold onto.

"Thankyou kind sir" Temperance threaded her arm through his, and they walked down the stairs.

"Oh you look beautiful!" Christine gushed, a smile on her face "absolutely beautiful."

"Thankyou mum."

"Oh and Seeley, you look so handsome" she said, bouncing on her toes. "Max get the camera, get the camera." Christine waved a desperate hand at her husband who was sitting on the couch.

"Ok, ok, I'm going" Max grunted, walking over to the cabinet. He opened up a draw and pulled out the camera case. "Here we go" he said, handing it over to Christine. She popped open the top of the leather case and took out the camera.

"Ok smile" she said, holding it up to her eye.

Seeley put his arm around Temperance's waist and smiled. The room lit up as the flash on the camera went off.

"One more, this time, hug each other" Christine instructed, waving her hands in a 'move closer' motion.

Seeley wrapped both of his arms around Temperance's waist as she turned into them. She slipped her arms through his, clasping her hands behind his back, and resting her head on his chest.

"Beautiful" Christine gushed, taking the photo.

"Is that it mum?" Temperance asked, not leaving Seeley's embrace.

"Yes, yes that's it…how are you getting to the hall?" She asked, walking them to the door.

"We're walking Mrs. Brennan, it's only a ten minute walk." Seeley explained as they walked out the door. "I will take great care of her, and we'll be back by three."

"Ok, I'll see you then" Christine waved out the door "have fun."

"We will" they both called back as they walked out the gate and down the street.

Only five minutes into their walk, Temperance noticed how nervous Seeley looked, and that he kept on tapping his left breast pocket.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked, holding his hand.

"It's nothing" he answered.

"Something is bothering you, I can see it. Your jaw is set and your eyes are darting from the left to right, a common sign of agitation, also you keep on tapping you left breast pocket as if you're searching for something."

"You take notice of everything don't you?" Seeley joked, stuffing his left hand into his pocket.

"You can tell me" Temperance said.

"No I can't" he answered, a grim look on his face.

"Why not? I thought you trusted me" hurt swept across her face.

"No, I do trust you, I just don't want you to run away." Seeley explained, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Why would I run?" she asked.

"You ran the last time I told you something about my family's heritage."

"Oh" Temperance nodded slowly.

"That's why I can't tell you, I don't want you to run."

"You can tell me" she came to a halt, stopping Seeley as well "I won't run, I promise."

Somewhat reluctantly, Seeley reached into his breast pocket, and held out his closed fist.

"Put out your hand and close your eyes" he instructed. When she did as he said, he placed an item in her hand.

"What is this?" Temperance asked "it feels like a medal."

"Open your eyes and look at it." Seeley said, taking a step away from her.

Slowly opened her eyes, Temperance immediately recognized the medal in her hand. She used all of her self-control to resist from throwing it as far as she could.

"An Iron Cross" she said, her mouth a tight line.

"It belonged to my Uncle" Seeley explained.

"Why do you have it?" Temperance asked, passing it back to him.

"Out of respect, and remembrance. I know that what he did was bad, but so is what I'm doing right now. I mean, is it any different?" He held his hands in the air "we think that what they're doing is wrong, and they think the same of us. We're all just following orders, we're all human, we don't know the people that we are going to fight, we all feel the weight that comes from killing somebody. Just because we live in two different countries and are fighting for different causes does not mean that we have to hate each other." Seeley paused and took in a deep breath, his face reddening "you may not agree with it, but I am going to carry this medal with me, I'm not going to wear it, but I will carry it, because I am proud of my Uncle for serving. Not only that, but I hold respect for everybody who served, even for those who killed my family, because they stood up and fought for their country."

"I will not stop you from carrying your Uncle's medal" Temperance said after a few minutes of silence "I will never make you change something just because I don't agree with it."

"Ok" Seeley breathed out a sigh of relief "that's good." He tucked the Iron Cross back into his pocket.

"You are quite passionate about your views" she commented as she began walking again.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked rhetorically.

"No" Temperance shook her head.

In no more than 10 minutes, they were walking through the doors of the hall.

Temperance looked around nervously at all the soldiers and women who were crowding the room, all of a sudden feeling a sudden wave of possession towards the man at her side.

Seeley sighed "Let's do this."

**INSERT LINE BREAK HERE**

"Bomber!" A man yelled as he ran over to Seeley.

"Tiger" he screamed back, holding his arms out.

"It's been way to long" the mystery man said, patting Seeley on the back.

"I know" Seeley agreed, pulling back from the fierce hug and straightening his uniform.

"Who's your lady?" He asked, nodding his head towards Temperance, who was standing by Seeley's side.

"Oh sorry, Temperance this is an old army buddy of mine, Private Wendell Bray" Seeley introduced him "Wendell this is my friend Temperance."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Bray" Temperance shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" Wendell bowed his head and kissed her hand, making her blush. "You're a bit young to be a nurse."

"I'm not a nurse" she told him "I'm here as Seeley's companion."

"She's my friend, her family put a roof over me and Jared's head" Seeley explained.

"So you live together?" Wendell asked, an amused look on his face.

"Yes" Seeley nodded.

"How long have you been together?"

"We're not together" Temperance cut in.

"No, no just friends." Seeley agreed.

"Best friends."

"The best of best friends."

"Uh huh" Wendell patted Seeley on the shoulder "you just keep telling yourself that."

**INSERT LINE BREAK HERE**

Seeley and Temperance weaved their way through the crowd, trying to reach someone who she assumed that he knew.

"Who are you looking for Seeley?" Temperance asked, apologizing to a woman for stepping on her foot.

"I could've sworn that I saw her" Seeley said, going onto his toes to look over the top of the heads.

"Her?" She asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"Yeah…hey there she is!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her through a group of people, before he came to a halt. The woman in question had their back to the pair, so Temperance could not see her face.

Seeley reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to dance-" she said as she turned around "Seeley!" She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. "I didn't think you were going to make it. I heard what happened with your house, I'm so sorry."

"Thankyou, how have you been anyway?" Seeley asked, still holding onto the unknown woman's hands.

"Really good, it's my second last day in England" she announced, raising her glass "I'm being shipped out tomorrow evening."

"Already, that's pretty soon."

"Oh well, what can we do, there's a war going on!" She laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "When are you getting shipped out?"

"I don't think I am" Seeley said "from what I know, I'm staying in England for now waiting for some recruits for the BDU, at least we're not in high demand."

"Don't get too comfortable Seeley, one day you're on a plateau, the next your being thrown over bumps." She sighed and slumped her shoulders "who am I to be glum? It's a party of sorts, we should be having fun."

"Absolutely" he agreed.

"Have a drink" she turned around and grabbed two full glasses off the table, passing one to Seeley and the other to Temperance.

"No thankyou, I don't drink" she refused politely, shaking her head.

"Fair enough. I'm Emma Jane by the way" Emma introduced herself, offering Temperance her hand.

"Temperance Brennan, pleased to meet you."

"So what are you doing here? You look a bit too young to be a nurse, and I don't think your Seeley's girlfriend."

"I'm his friend" Temperance told her.

After exchanging a few more words, Emma turned to Seeley and asked him to dance with her. He turned to Temperance.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, of course not, go ahead" Temperance smiled and nodded towards the dance floor where couples were floating around to the up beat jazz band.

"Just this one dance, then the rest are for you, I promise" Seeley kissed her on the cheek then let himself be dragged away by Emma.

Temperance leant against a table and talked casually to some of the soldiers. They talked aimlessly about whatever came to mind. It was when the music stopped that Temperance turned her attention to the dance floor and received one of the biggest shocks of her life.

At first glance it just looked like they were hugging, but when she really looked at them, it was obvious what was happened.

Seeley Booth and Emma Jane were kissing.

Full on lips locked, her hands in his hair kissing.

**So Emma is a man stealer…you would've guessed that **shrugs shoulders**. Hope you enjoyed it and that you are kind enough to leave a review.**

**I saw Nathan on Thursday! And he's coming over for Christmas! And all the songs make sense and I would break him out of jail! Woo!**

**Oh, and I just had to bring Seeley's Uncle back into the mix cause I'm evil that way. **


	20. Chapter 19

**EXAMS ARE OVER! YEAR 10 IS OVER! WOOOO! The year is almost over! Yay! **

**And to Ashley my world dominating partner…you cannot torture me with cracking knuckles! Hahaha it hasn't been two weeks yet! Mwhahahaha I'm so evil.**

**Dedicated to: Miss I, Dowie, Louisa, Joey, Geordi, Hayley and Olivia for being the best History class ever…I'm going to miss you all next year.**

Temperance stared at Emma and Seeley for a moment, then pinched herself on the arm to make sure that yes, it was real. When he pushed Emma away, she could see the look of confusion that had washed over his handsome features. Seeley looked up and across the crowded room, locked eyes with Temperance. He immediately saw the look of hurt and betrayal that made her bright blue eyes seem dangerously dark.

Without a seconds thought, Temperance excused herself and headed towards the door. As she walked away, she could hear Seeley calling after her.

"Temperance!" He yelled, pushing his way through the sea of people "Temperance wait!"

"Let her go" a man in a Russian uniform said stepping forward in front of Seeley, his name tag identified him as General Kyean Letofsky.

"No" Seeley shook his head and tried to push past all six foot of Kyean.

"Let her cool off for a bit, then go see her."

"No" he said more forcefully.

As Seeley stormed past, Kyean yelled out "your digging your own grave!"

Seeley ran through the doors of the hall, in hot pursuit of Temperance who was running down the street. The sky was grey with clouds, making it look darker than it actually was.

"Temperance wait!"

"Leave me alone" she called back, not turning around.

"Please let me explain" Seeley reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her around to face him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were soaked with tears.

"Please go back inside" Temperance yanked her hand away from his and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I'm not leaving you" he told her.

"Go back inside to Emma. Just leave me and be happy with her." She said bitterly.

"What? This is about Emma?"

"Of course it is, you were just kissing her!" Temperance waved an angry hand at the hall "kissing her!" she repeated for good measure.

"She was kissing me" Seeley yelled back, equally as angry as her.

"It looked like a joint effort to me."

"I'm telling you Temperance, she started it and I did not kiss her back" Seeley tried to convince her "she started it and I ended it as soon as I got over the shock that it was happening."

"Go back inside please Seeley" Temperance said pointing at the door.

"I'm not leaving you out here" he reached out to grab her shoulders but she turned her body away from his and took a step back.

"I said go back inside. I'll be fine." Temperance turned her back on him and took a deep calming breath.

"I'll" Seeley paused "I'll just go say goodbye then we'll get going."

"Take your time" she mumbled.

He began to walk off, when he turned on his heal and whispered "I do love you." He wasn't sure if she heard him, but if she did, she chose to ignore him.

**INSERT LINE BREAK HERE**

When Temperance was sure that Seeley had gone back instead, she turned around and walked the perimeter of the hall. Near one of the doors, she saw a semi circle of chairs and some people sitting in them. She stopped and stood still for a moment, wondering if she would impose if she took a seat.

"You can sit down you know" a man in uniform told her. He had a thick Australian accent and she could tell by the rising sun badge on his lapel that he was from Australia.

Temperance moved forward and sat down next to him.

"Why aren't you inside?" He asked "a pretty girl like you should be dancing and having fun."

"Wait a minute" another woman joined in the conversation "I saw you walking away after some guy was kissing Emma."

"Yes, that was me" Temperance blushed.

"Well I for one, think you did the right thing. I'm Keaks by the way" she said offering Temperance her hand "I work with Emma and you have nothing to worry about. She won't take your guy, just kiss him and see if he will follow."

"Do you think he will follow?" Temperance asked.

"No" the man you invited her to sit back down joined in.

"And just who are you?" Keaks asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm James" he said "Private James Martin."

"Well Private James Martin, care to explain why you think he won't follow?" Keaks asked.

"I don't see why anybody would want to leave this beautiful woman" he answered, smiling at Temperance.

"We're not together" Temperance protested weakly.

"Oh you two are together" Keaks said "you just aren't together."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"I didn't think you would get it." Keaks stood up from her chair and smoothed out her dress. "I best be off, I don't want my boyfriend to think I've disappeared." With that, she walked back into the hall, leaving Temperance and James alone.

"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" He asked out of the blue.

"Not really, why do you ask that?" Temperance replied.

"I just have a feeling that something is going to happen" James explained.

"Temperance?" Seeley asked as he walked up behind her "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just give me a minute" she answered, not turning around to look at him.

"So you're the guy who kissed Emma?" James questioned, standing up and taking a step towards him.

"Yes that was me, but I don't need to explain myself to you" Seeley said, not being intimidated by the man who looked about fifteen years old.

"It's ok James, it's nothing I can't handle" Temperance but in, standing in between James and Seeley.

"You forgive people too easily" James told her. "Be careful" he commented before he turned on his heel and left.

"What was that all about?" Seeley asked.

"It's not relevant" she answered coldly before she pushed past him and started to walk down the street.

"Maybe I could decide whether or not it's relevant" he suggested, jogging to catch up with her.

"He just thinks that something bad is going to happen."

"And you don't believe him?"

"No of course I don't" Temperance answered "nothing bad is going to happen, there's no reason for it too."

_**2.30pm**_

**If you're wondering why the hell I put the time in there it's so then I can keep track of what time it is in the story, and also it's a countdown to what's going to happen. **

**And OMG I was watching the X in The File before and I realised that the killer is one of the Lone Gunmen from the X Files! How awesome is that? And the Captain from 'The Shallow in the Deep' is Mr Chopsaw off Ned's Declassified…that's so cool :P **

**If anybody recognized James Martin it's because he actually was a real guy...he fought in WW1 but I just love him so much so I put him in.**

**Please leave a review on your way out.**

**P.S. If you didn't see yourself in this chapter, I'm sorry but you'll still be in it, just in a later chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys :D Wooo no more school **happy dance**. You know what, when you go for a walk with your sister and start singing at the top of your lungs, bruises on the arms will come as a result. I already know what I'm getting for Christmas…a Bones, Castle, Mentalist, Smallville and X Files T-shirt…it's so cool. Anyway…away we go.**

_**7**__**th**__** September 1940. 3pm.**_

Temperance stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Christine and Max watched on as Seeley ran up after her and began pounding on her door.

"Please let me explain myself Temperance" he pleaded.

"Just leave me alone please." She answered, her voice muffled by what sounded like a pillow.

"I made a mistake" Seeley said "you know how I feel about you."

"But that doesn't make it hurt any less" Temperance replied "now please, leave."

Seeley slid his back down the wall next to her door and sat there for what felt like forever, in reality it was only half an hour. Finally, he stood up and walked to his bedroom and dropped down onto the bed. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was sleep.

**_4pm._**

Seeley heard the wail of the air raid siren in London. He rolled over in bed and tried to ignore it. The planes soared over head at incredible speeds. The ground shook as the first bomb was dropped, then the second, then the third. Seeley sat up _this is not normal. _He jumped out of bed and threw his coat over his shoulders. The ground shook as another bomb was dropped. As he ran out of the door of the guest room, he heard Temperance scream. Racing down the corridor he barged through her door. She was sitting up in bed and staring out of her bedroom window. Seeley could see that she was shaking violently.

"It's not normal, it's not normal" Temperance mumbled over and over again as she rocked back and forth. Obviously she had the same thoughts as Seeley.

"Temperance it's ok. It's just a raid. You're going to be fine" he said reassuringly as he sat down on her bed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not just a raid. Those bombs, they're bigger" she told him.

"You're going into the shelter, get your stuff and go" Seeley ordered. He stood up and left her room, almost running into Max as he tried to get through the door.

"Temperance, come on!" He called "I don't want to be in here any longer than necessary."

Temperance jumped out of bed and threw on her jacket. Running down the corridor and down the stairs with her mum, dad and Jared, she was surprised when Seeley pulled her aside.

"What?" She bounced on her feet anxiously wanting to get out and into the safety of the air raid shelter.

"Do you have a bicycle?" Seeley asked.

"Yes, it's by the side of the house. Why?"

Seeley ran down the stairs and out the back door. He went around to the side of the house and wheeled the bike out.

"Where are you going?" Temperance asked as she rushed outside. Max, Christine and Jared were running across the yard to the air raid shelter.

"I'm seeing what the hell is going on." He jumped on the bike and rode past Temperance, almost falling off when she grabbed his sleeve.

"What-" He was cut off by her lips, soft and hesitant. He brought his hand up to her cheek and kissed her for all he was worth. She slipped her arms around his waist and stepped closer into him. Gaining courage she opened her mouth to his.

When it became apparent that, yes, they did need to breath and they were risking their lives every moment they weren't in the shelter, Temperance took a step back and smiled shyly at Seeley.

"Please be careful" she whispered, unable to trust her voice to get any louder.

"I will be. Now get in the air raid shelter." Seeley put his foot on the pedal and prepared to ride again.

"Seeley, I'm sorry about shutting you out, I never doubted you. I was just, so mad and confused-"

"I know" he cut in "it doesn't matter ok."

"And about the kiss-"

"We'll talk about it when I get back. Or if you don't want to, I'm fine with that to." With that, Seeley rode out of the backyard.

Temperance grinned and ran across the backyard. She all but skipped into the air raid shelter. She slid down the wall and brought a hand up to her lips.

_My first kiss _she thought _Seeley Booth was my first kiss._

_._

_._

_._

Booth pedalled up the street and climbed the hill. He could smell the smoke, he could see the flames, but did he want to see the city?

When he reached the top of the hill, he almost rolled all the way back down again.

Seeley's jaw dropped as he took in the site before him.

The city of London was up in flames.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bum bum bum buuummmm…the London Blitz has begun.**

**A sneak peek into the future – Seeley will have to leave the comfort of the Brennan household after he is called back for duty. There will be a life changing event that will make Temperance turn to forensic anthropology. **

**Please leave a review on your way out…you know you want to…just press that little button.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thankyou everybody for your reviews. I know that I'm behind on replying, but right now I'm just trying to update. I've taken a teachers advice and am trying to get all my homework done before Christmas, which is turning out to be harder than I thought. Anyway, without further delay…**

"Shit" Seeley breathed out, his eyes as wide as saucers. From the top of the hill, he could see flames ripping through London and buildings collapsing. He heard a low rumble behind him, and looked up just in time to see four Luftwaffe planes soar ahead. They manoeuvred over London, and dropped their bombs onto the city.

Over the loud explosions, the eerie wail of the air raid siren could be heard.

"What's going on?" Somebody asked behind him.

Seeley turned around and saw a boy who looked about five years old, running up the hill.

"What are you doing out here?" Seeley asked "you should be in your shelter."

"My mum asked me to come and check what was happening" he answered.

"Go back home mate" Seeley told him.

"But I want to help" he pouted and crossed him arms over his chest.

"Trust me, there's nothing you can do."

**(Insert Line Break here)**

"Tempe where's Seeley?" Jared asked. The four of them had been huddled in the air raid shelter for almost an hour, with no sign of the older Booth.

"I don't know" Temperance answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking "he was going to go check what was happening."

As if on cue, the air raid shelter door shook.

"Open up!" Seeley yelled from outside.

Temperance jumped up from the ground and swung open the door letting him in.

"They've attacked" he explained, wiping a hand across his sweat covered forehead. "London is in flames."

"Oh my God!" Christine wailed, burying her face into Max's shoulder.

"They're still coming over" Seeley continued "and uh, on my way back I was pulled aside by a commander…I need to go in and help."

"What?" Temperance crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head "no, no it's too dangerous."

"I have to Tempe" he said, cupping her cheek with his hand "I'll be back in the morning." He promised.

"You better be" Temperance replied.

"Stay safe" Seeley leant down and kissed her on the cheek, making her stomach flip uncontrollably. She smiled and him and bit her lip.

"You be safe as well" she told him. "Don't be a hero…please just…don't be you."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"Your objective is simple" Commander White explained "go in there and see if there are any survivors. If there is, bring them out here and down into the underground railway."

"Yes sir" the group of Private's, Seeley included, said.

They split off into groups of four and spread around the city. They pushed their way through blazing buildings, and dragged people out into the streets and directed them to the underground railway.

No matter how many bodies he passed, Seeley still felt sick and had to resist the urge to vomit at the sight of the mangled bodies. Some were buried under walls, others were clutching children to their chests. Some were hunched over another body, trying to protect someone else.

He would never get used to the death, he could only try and block it out.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"Why are they still bombing us?" Jared asked Max.

"I'm not sure" he answered "just try to block it out and get some sleep."

"I guess" Jared said, before he turned on his side and curled into a ball. "Please God, let Seeley be ok."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"Temperance sit down" Christine told her daughter. Everybody besides her and Temperance had long since drifted off.

"No, I can't" Temperance replied, continuing to pace around the shelter. "Seeley is out there, and I cannot just sit down and – and pretend that everything is fine."

"You need to relax" Christine said "there's nothing you can do."

"What if he dies out there?" She paused and looked at her mum desperately "what if I never get to see him again? What if he never knows?"

"Never knows what ?" Christine asked.

"If he never knows how I feel about him" Temperance explained in a small, uncharacteristically shy voice "and how much I care about him."

"I'm sure that he knows" Christine assured her "he's known for a long time, he was just waiting for you to catch up."

"What if it's taken too long for me to catch up?" Temperance slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs "I think I may have missed my chance."

**Before I go…OMFG! The Doctor In the Photo was so fricken sad! I mean seriously! Emma…we thought the 100****th**** episode was bad…I think this was worse. We must have another marathon and watch Weekend at Bernie's 2 :D That solves everything. **

**Anyway, please leave a review on your way out. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to update today. I probably won't be updating anytime next week, we've got a lot going on with Christmas and my sister and everything, so I won't really have any time to write. I am finishing up a Christmas story though :D One that involves Booth, Bren and Parker driving around looking at Christmas lights on Christmas Eve. If I don't update before Christmas (you guys know how I am with updating), I hope you all have a very merry Christmas (or a great 25****th**** of December if you don't celebrate Christmas) and a happy New Year.**

**Thursday 11****th**** September.**

It was the fourth day into what had been labelled 'The London Blitz'. The Brennan family had not seen or heard from Seeley Booth since the seventh of September. For four straight days

"He should be back by now" Temperance said, pacing at the front of the house "he said that he would be back."

"You have to give him time Tempe" Christine told her "he's probably still in the city helping out."

"He shouldn't even be helping" Temperance crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the door "he's served his time."

"Well maybe the army need him for something else" Christine placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and smiled "I promise you, he'll be back."

**(Insert line break here) **

Seeley knocked on the door of the makeshift Commander's office in the middle of a shutdown schoolyard. There was a silver nameplate on the door, reading 'Commander Henderson' instead of Principal.

"Come in" a gruff voice answered from inside.

"Sir" Seeley opened the door and took a step inside before he saluted.

"At ease private." Commander Henderson ordered "sit down."

Seeley pulled the chair away from the desk and sat down on it, holding his hat on his lap.

"Do you know why you've been called here?" Henderson asked, leaning forward onto his arms.

"I have no idea sir. I was just told to come to your office as soon as I could" Seeley answered, suddenly feeling nervous as to what was in store for him.

"Well, I am the Commander of the Espionage unit. At this moment in time, we only have two British spies in occupied France." Henderson explained "because of your, ethnic, background, we wish to send you into occupied France as a German soldier."

"Do I have a say in this?" Seeley questioned "or do I just have to go?"

"Men are jumping at this opportunity Private." Henderson snapped "you are trained, you look German, you are the perfect candidate for this mission."

"But I have a family sir!" Seeley protested "I've got a brother…and a girlfriend and they're all I have. If I die, my brother….he'll have no one."

"And if you don't accept this offer, thousands of people will have no one. The future of Britain depends on whether or not we can infiltrate the German forces and find out what they're doing." Henderson paused "you have until Saturday then you are leaving for France."

"Sir" Seeley nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Do not tell anybody where you are going." Henderson told him "you are dismissed."

**(Insert line break here.)**

"Temperance, he won't be back any faster because of your pacing" Christine said "just sit down and relax."

Temperance crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her face against the window.

"Why am I so worried about him?" She asked "I haven't even known him that long and I don't know what I would do without him."

"That's because you love him sweetie" Christine told her "you may not be ready to accept it, but you do."

"I just want him to come back."

As if on cue, Temperance saw a man walking on the path towards her house.

She threw open the door, jumped down the steps and ran through her front garden. He was at the front gate by the time she got there.

"Seeley Joseph Booth you scared the crap out of me!" She said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Don't you ever leave me again."

"I can't promise that." Seeley said, pulling away from her "I would never leave you intentionally, but I'm going to have to leave."

"Why? Where are you going?" Temperance asked "are you being shipped out?"

"I can't tell you" he answered "God I want to tell you but I can't."

"When do you leave?" Her eyes were void of emotion and had glassed over.

"Temperance, I'm not leaving you, I'll be back" he assured her, running his hands through her hair.

"I asked, when do you leave?" She repeated more forcefully.

"Saturday."

**Thanks for reading :P Please leave a review on your way out. **

**BTW, if you recognized Henderson, I borrowed him from the 'Henderson Boys' book series, and 'Cherubs'.**

**Ohh ohh quickly, I'll fill you in on Nathan. Ok, we have a song, well actually two songs…and a place :D Yep…we're cool that way. **

**Oh and I watched 500 Days of Summer…best movie ever! Lol and Caroline is in it :P**

**And OMG I cried my eyes out watching X Files when Melissa died, and then when Scully found the guy that shot her…that was so sad :'(**

**Ok, now I'm really off…leave a review on your way out. **

**1 WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS!**


	24. Chapter 23

**This is oober short but I wanted to update before Christmas! Merry Christmas for Saturday everybody! Woo two more days! And to all families who celebrate Christmas Eve like I do, have a good day tomorrow. BTW this is mainly dialogue (I can't even spell that :P)**

**Sorry for not getting back to everybody…I am lazy :P**

**This is for 'immyownsuperman' …she updated so I am updating :P**

**And also for Emma…R.I.P, Fred and Jerimiah, and Fred Louise II. Mum said you should get Goldfish…they are very resilient…trust me, we had one that the whole time swam around upside down in circles :P**

Temperance followed Seeley into the house, and up to the spare room where he was staying. As soon as she walked through the door, she turned around and slammed it behind her.

"Do you know where you will be going?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and pacing in front of the bed that he was sitting on.

"I know what country, but I don't know exactly where" he answered.

"What country?"

"I" he paused awkwardly and smiled at her "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Temperance stopped pacing and glared at him.

"It's not my fault. I would be putting you in danger if I told you where I was going." Seeley replied, slipping his shoes off with his toes. "You know how I feel about you, and if by not telling you where I am going, it will keep you out of danger, then I won't tell you."

"But I need to know where you will be" she said, running a hand through her messy, un-brushed hair "I'll get so worried."

"You don't need to worry" he assured her, standing up so he could hold her "I swear I will be fine."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Temperance put her hands underneath his jacket and gripped his shirt.

"I'm going to miss you too." Seeley twirled a lock of her hair in-between his fingers. "I'm going to miss your smile, the way you laugh and the way you care about me more than anybody else has."

"I'm just going to miss you in general" she said "but most of all, I'll miss the way everything feels ok when you hold me."

They stood in silence, gently swaying back and forth, until Temperance broke it.

"What are we?" She questioned in a small, quiet voice "I need to know where I stand."

"You stand where ever you want too" he answered "I would like to call you my girlfriend though."

"Seeley, we've known each other for not even two weeks" she said "and I don't understand why I'm feeling like this."

"It takes just one meeting for someone to fall in love" Seeley told her "that's all it took for me."

"What if it's just a fling?" Temperance lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"It's not a fling" he shook his head "what we have is not a fling. We will last, there will be stories about us and how our feelings for each other survived the war."

"I will be waiting for you when you get back" she smiled "I will sit on this bed and wait for the day you walk through the door."

"And I will come back to you" he added "I will always come back to you."

"Because you are my boyfriend" Temperance said proudly, feeling more confidence within herself "and I-"

"Don't say it because you feel you have to" Seeley cut in, placing a finger on her lips "say it because you want to, and when you feel the time is right for yourself."

"But you want to hear it don't you?"

"I do, so much" he admitted "but I don't want to hear them until you're ready to say them."

"That makes no sense" Temperance said, squinting at him.

"Stop squinting at me" Seeley joked "you squint."

"I am not a squint" she insisted "what is a squint anyway?"

"I don't know, but you are most definitely a squint."

**I know…it was a bit clique but I couldn't help myself…I was listening to Heart while writing this chapter, so I felt all warm and fuzzy and lovey inside :P**

**Please leave a review on your way out…it will be the best Christmas present for this fanfic writer :P**


	25. Chapter 24

**I hope that everybody had a very Merry Christmas :P I'm so sorry about the delay in updating, everything in my house has been really hectic (we're doing a double storey extension :P). And at this moment in time, I don't have a bedroom, my brother took it **growl**…woo the stairs are almost up (random yes). …AUSTRALIA YOU SUCK AT CRICKET! YOU USED TO BE AMAZING BUT NOW…YOU SHIT! I feel better now :P ow ow ow sunburn…sorry….I stretched and it hurt ****Anyway…**

It was Friday, the before Seeley was shipped overseas. Temperance was lying on her bed, writing a letter to Russ, when her bedroom door opened.

"Good morning beautiful" he greeted her "are you doing anything important?" Seeley leant against the door frame and put on his best charm smile.

"Why?" she asked "are you planning something?"

"I was just wondering if you weren't too busy, if I could take you somewhere." He rocked on his feet and pulled on his belt. "I want to show you this place before I leave tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Temperance asked, setting down her notepad onto her desk.

"It's a surprise" he told her "which is why I have to ask you a little favour" he continued, pulling a blindfold from his pocket.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"Why are you being so secretive?" Temperance asked. Reluctantly she had agreed to be blindfolded and was now sitting in the basket at the front of her bike.

"You'll find out." Seeley answered, looking around her to see where he was going.

"I don't feel comfortable not seeing where I am going." Her hands gripped onto the handlebars as the bike went over a ditch in the ground.

"Just trust me."

"I do trust you, but that doesn't change the fact that this is uncomfortable for me."

"Do you want to take of the blind fold then?" Seeley asked.

"No" Temperance shook her head furiously.

"You're confusing me, it makes you uncomfortable not knowing where we are going, but you don't want to take the blindfold off." He said, turning the handlebars to round a corner.

"You're taking me out, if you want me to be blindfolded, then I will be" she explained "I don't want to ruin this."

"Don't worry, you won't ruin it." Seeley pedalled steadily up a steep hill.

"Yes I- oh, woah, that's weird." Temperance's knuckles went white as she increased her death grip on the handlebars.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's just that because I can't see where we are going, I didn't expect to be going up a hill."

When he reached the top, Seeley took his feet off the pedals and put them on the ground to keep the bike steady. He stepped forward, untied the blindfold that was around Temperance's eyes and put it into his pocket. He covered her eyes with his hands, which were soon covered with her own.

"When I take my hands off you can open your eyes" he told her. Slowly, he moved his hands away from her eyes and placed them on her waist, keeping her steady. "What do you think?"

Temperance blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the light. They were at the top of a hill, the countryside surrounding them. She could see some cows and horses on the farms below, and a few farm houses.

"It's breath taking" she whispered in awe "absolutely breath taking. The war hasn't touched it."

"I know." He rested his chin on her shoulder and held her in his arms. "It's perfect isn't it?"

"It is" Temperance turned her head and kissed Seeley on the cheek "thank-you."

"My Father proposed to my Mother here. They had met in Germany, and then moved to England together. On the anniversary of the first year they had been in this country, he took her up here and asked her to marry him." Seeley squeezed her tight and swayed them both slightly.

"That's a beautiful love story." Temperance said, leaning back into him and threading one of her hands through his. Her legs hung over the side of the basket and brushed the wheel as she swung them. With one hand, Seeley reached into his back pocket, pulled out something, then put his hand in hers.

She felt something cold and circular being pressed onto her palm. Curious she removed her hand from his and pulled back her fingers, revealing a gold wedding band with sapphires embedded around it.

"Temperance Brennan" Seeley whispered into her neck, before pressing a kiss below her ear "will you marry me?"

**Now, before you all go 'what the hell? A 19 year old guy would not propose to a 15 year old girl he really only just me'…yes he would…this is based on what happened to my Grandma's sister back in 1940. Now that that's cleared up, please leave a review on your way out and I promise to get back to you :D...oh and sorry it's so short.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay :P**

"Marry you?" Temperance repeated, turning around as much as she could in the small basket.

"Yes" Seeley confirmed "marry me."

"Seeley" she whispered, not trusting her voice to get any louder "I truly am, flattered and delighted by your proposal but-"

"Your saying no" he concluded.

"No, well, yes, but just hang on a minute, let me explain" she rushed out, stepped over the edge of the basket and onto the road so she could face him. "Please let me explain."

"You don't need to explain yourself" he insisted, trying to sound as unaffected by her rejection as possible.

"Yes, I do need to explain because you don't know why I said no."

"Obviously you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you." Seeley concluded, his voice stiff and uncharacteristically clinical.

"I do!" Temperance exclaimed, jumping onto the ground so she could face him completely "but how do I know that this isn't some rushed decision because you're leaving tomorrow?"

"It's not a rushed decision" he assured her, grabbing onto her hands "and I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"You've thought through what it is for you, what position you're in, but did you ever stop to think about what position I'm in?" At his slightly confused look she continued "you're nineteen" she pointed out "I'm fifteen. You're leaving tomorrow, do you know how much of a mess I will be in if you never come back?"

Seeley paused to consider her question, giving her the opportunity to continue on "I will be so devastated, and I don't know why." Temperance's voice shook and her eyes filled with fear and confusion "I don't know why I would be so devastated if you didn't come back. I can't convey the way I'm feeling. I know I feel something for you, but it's so strong that it scares me."

"It scares me too" Seeley admitted "but I don't want to miss our moment."

"There is never one singular moment" Temperance told him "so there is no moment for us to miss."

"But, it's so perfect right here, right now." He said "all I want to do is marry you."

"I wish I could say yes" she reached a hand up and swiped away one of the tears on his cheek "I really wish I could."

"And I hope that you say yes once I come back." Seeley bent his head and pressed his lips against her forehead as she pulled him into a hug and gripped the back of his jacket.

"Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die" she mumbled over and over again into his neck "I really want you to come back."

"I'll come back" he promised, running a hand up and down her back and tunnelling the other through her hair "I'll always come back to you."

As her tears soaked through his jacket, it began to dawn on them both that Seeley was leaving in less than twenty four hours, and there was nothing either could do about it.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Temperance and Seeley walked back to the house, hand in hand, with him rolling the bike next to them. Just before they rounded the corner onto their street, a telegram boy shot by on a bike, gripping a yellow telegram in his hand.

Temperance gripped Seeley's hand tightly as she pulled him around the corner, and almost collapsed when she saw the telegram boy slow down in front of their house. He climbed off his bike, leant it against the fence and walked up the path to the front door. She stood completely frozen with shock as she watched her father open the door, and with grief written all over his face, took the telegram in his head.

Temperance pulled her and away from Seeley's and rushed inside.

"Mum, Dad?" She called as she pushed the door open. In the silent house, she could hear her mother sobbing quietly. When she looked in the living room, she saw Max with an arm wrapped around Christine's shoulder, and Jared standing not a metre from them, looking confused and upset.

"Tempe" Max breathed out, not taking his eyes off his wife.

Without a word, she picked up the telegram from the table, even though she already knew what bad news it would bring.

_To Mr and Mrs ,_

_It is with our deepest regrets that we inform you that you're son, Private Russel Matthew Brennan, 3__rd__ Infantry Division,_ _Service Number 4167, has been declared Missing In Action._

_Sincerely, _

_Commander Alex White._

_._

_._

_._

**Sorry it's short and I left you on a teeny tiny cliff hanger…but I can't write anymore cause I'm leaving for the tennis in an hour! Wooo! Our sign is sooo cool! (Well I think it is). It's big and yellow and says 'U. R. ALL ACE' and the 'C' is a tennis ball :P My Dad's creativeness amazes me. Oh and the service number, 4167 belongs to my distant relative Arthur Dalgetta Lewis, and I don't know anything about the 3****rd**** Infantry Division, and there is no 'Commander Alex White', I don't even know if the Commander is the one who writes to the families of missing soldiers. Anyway, hope you liked it, and please feel free to leave a review on your way out.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm really nervous about this chapter…wanna know why…because it's an Mish chapter! Yes that's right, you are reading the right thing…Mish...well it's not really M, just strong T! So…I would be really happy if you let me know how it all is :D**

Temperance sat awake in the air raid shelter leaning against Seeley's shoulder. Her mother and father had long since fallen asleep, exhausted and depressed from the day's news. Jarryd was snoring quietly in the corner, clutching Christine's hand in an attempt to comfort her, even in his sleep. Seeley's breathing was deep and quiet, and his whole body was relaxed onto the wall behind them.

Turning onto her side, Temperance slipped an arm around Seeley's waist and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I never really thought you were a cuddler" Seeley mumbled, his eyes still closed. Temperance flinched and looked up just in time to see the smile on his face.

"I don't know when I'll be able to hold you again" she replied, gripping him tighter "so I'm making the most of it."

"Come here." He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up onto his lap. She threaded her arms around his neck and held his gaze.

"If you meet any women while you're gone-"

"Don't even go there Tempe" Seeley cut her off, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers "don't even suggest that."

"I'm just saying, you're a young, extremely attractive male at your sexual prime, and it would be abnormal for you not to satisfy your biological urges." Temperance continued on, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"How do you even know this stuff?" He asked, grinning at her.

"From some books I've been reading at the library." She answered "and despite everything that I've read, I still feel strongly about you sleeping with other women. I know that I have no possession over you, but just the thought of you being with another woman-"

"I'm not going to sleep with any women while I'm gone." He assured her "I would never do that."

"But you would be depriving yourself of the physical contact that you need."

"I also need emotional contact. It's not just about sleeping with someone Temperance, it's knowing that you both love each other, if you don't, then you shouldn't sleep together." Seeley explained simply "you just don't go and sleep with women and leave them in the morning. Besides, I signed up for not 'satisfying my biological urges' as you put it, when I asked you to marry me."

"So it would be my fault that you won't have sex with any women while you're gone" Temperance stated rather than asked.

"Not your fault, my choice" he told her "it is my choice to wait."

"Wait for what?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side a fraction.

"Wait for – for" he stammered "wait for you."

"Me?" Temperance's eyebrows shot up to her hairline "you're going to wait for me?"

"Yes" Seeley nodded "I'm going to wait until you're ready."

"What would happen if" she ran a hand down his chest "I'm ready now?"

"We can't" he said, grabbing onto her hand before it could reach his belt buckle "Jesus Christ we can't. Your parents are here, and so is Jarryd, and your fifteen."

"My age should not make a difference" she stated "I have been told that I have the maturity of a twenty year old."

"Well even if you're age doesn't make a difference, there are still other people in here."

"We could go inside the house" Temperance suggested "there have been no bombings thus far, it's barely past ten and nobody will be awake for hours. We will be gone and back before anybody notices."

"You could get pregnant" Seeley said as a last attempt to restrain her.

"I won't get pregnant" Temperance whispered "I need this emotional connection with you. I have feelings for you and I find that I cannot imagine my life without you."

Seeley hesitated momentarily before he stood up, Temperance still in his arms, and walked over to the door. He could barely contain himself after he saw the smile that had spread on her face. He slowly walked across the backyard, never breaking eye contact with the girl, woman in his arms. Like they had just gotten married, he carried her across the threshold before he set her down.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked, holding onto her hands.

"Absolutely" she answered, grinning wildly and pulling him closer "I want you to be my first."

"What about your last?"

"My only" Temperance rested her hand on his cheek. Seeley leant down and rested his forehead against hers.

"You need to tell me if I'm hurting you, ok?" He told her, his breathing slow and shallow.

"Ok" she agreed, reaching out to tug his shirt from his pants and undo the buttons.

"And we can stop at any time, if you feel uncomfortable or anything." Seeley continued as his shirt fell to the ground.

"I know" she nodded, her breathing coming in short, quick bursts.

"I'm so scared" he admitted, his hands shaking in hers "I'm so scared I'm going to hurt you."

"You won't" she promised, bringing his hands to the hem of her t-shirt.

"I'm going to keep controlled" Seeley told himself more than he told her, bunching the material in his hands and lifting it ever so slightly.

"I'm not going to break" Temperance said, looping her fingers under his belt.

"Oh baby" he breathed, his voice low and husky "I'm going to make you shatter."

**(Insert line break here)**

Without pulling his lips away from hers, Seeley pushed open the door to her bedroom and they both stumbled inside. Temperance threaded her fingers through his hair, fusing his mouth to hers. Removing his hands from her breasts, he found the hem of her skit and tugged it down. She stepped out of the material, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Amazingly, Seeley did not trip over his pants which were around his ankles, as he walked over to her bed. With a hand on the small of her back, and the other between her shoulder blades, he lowered her down onto the mattress and hovered above her. For a moment they both remained completely still, eyes locked on each other's.

"Are you sure?" Seeley asked, pulling her hands above her head and locking their fingers together.

"Absolutely" she answered, removing a hand from his to pull away the final barrier between them.

**(Insert line break here)**

Temperance clutched to Seeley's shoulders, his arms shaking from holding his body up. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat, and their breathing nowhere near normal. Finally being able to move, he rolled onto his side and pulled her along with him so she was lying on his chest. He ran a hand along her back and threaded the other on into her hair. Her mouth was next to his ear and her hands resting against his heart.

"Oh my God" she whispered "that was just…oh my God."

"I know" he agreed, kissing her cheek.

"I can't believe we just did that" Temperance said.

"You're not regretting it are you?" Seeley asked, suddenly worried by the fact that he may have made a big mistake.

"No, not at all" she answered, resting her head on her arms "it's just that, a week ago I had never been kissed, but now, I've slept with you."

"I'm so sorry. I pressured you into this."

"No you didn't, I pressured you into it. Although, you did become very willing" she said, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "It's all gone so fast."

"We have time to go slow when I come back" he told her "we'll have so much time."

"I know" Temperance smiled and nodded.

"And I want you to know that, even though you said you wouldn't, that if you do get pregnant, please tell me."

"I will" she assured him "I will write to you if anything happens."

"And if it does, I will try to come back" Seeley said "because I want to be with you during the pregnancy."

"If I do happen to fall pregnant, will our baby take your name or mine?"

"I really don't mind, because no matter what the name, he will be my child."

Temperance's eyes began to shut and her head dropped.

"Come on" Seeley said "as much as I want to stay here, we have to get back." He sat up with Temperance in his arms and they both got dressed. They walked out the house hand in hand with the biggest smiles on their faces. Seeley opened the door to the air raid shelter and they slipped inside.

Max, Christine and Jared hadn't moved a muscle, almost like the whole world had stood still while they were inside. Seeley sat down and pulled Temperance onto his lap. He held her tight and sobbed as she fell asleep, knowing this may very be the last time he ever held her.

.

.

.

***Blushes* ok so I know I skipped the actual thing…but I'm going to leave that to your imaginations :P So Jess, what's happened in the last week? Oh you know, I've touched Rafael Nadal and got his autograph, oh and I was also given a Powerade by Novak Djokovic at the Rally for Relief. Yes, and he smiled at me…why you may ask? Cause I yelled out 'nice ass Novak' and he heard me :P LOL! **

**Only 3 days till National Australia day so everybody throw some lamb on the barbie on the 26****th**** and celebrate Australia Day with us….you don't make sense, I'm Jessica. :D**


	28. Chapter 27

**I started writing this at 3.30 this morning…because my sister has gastro so I sat awake with her and wrote this, in between holding the bucket for her and cleaning up after her. And some people say I'm a bad sister. I am running on 3 hours of sleep and I feel like a zombie :P OMG I was at my Grandma's and we were going through these coins, and my Grandma gave me one and told me to look after it…it was an English penny from 1914. My great grandma got it the day that war was declared. And we have one from the start of WW2, the beginning of the Blitz, and the ending of WW2…it's so sick :P**

**Oh and if you get the chance to listen to 'Summer Rain' by Belinda Carlisle, I had it on repeat the whole time I was writing this chapter.**

Temperance sat in the corner of the guest room that Seeley had been staying in, watching him as he dressed. He tugged a light brown singlet over his head, before he pulled up his pants, tucked in the singlet, and did up the buckle.

"It's kind of strange having you watch me get dressed" he commented as he picked up his freshly ironed shirt and slipped his arms through the holes.

"It's not like I haven't seen everything before" Temperance joked, standing up. She walked over to the bed and picked up his jacket. She held it up for him to walk into. He pushed his arms through the sleeves and tugged on the lapels. She walked around him so she was standing in front of him and fixed his shirt collar so it was sitting over the jacket collar. With tears in her eyes, Temperance picked up his medals from the bedside table. She pinned it above his breast pocket and let her hand hover there.

"Don't cry Tempe" Seeley said, his voice thick, "please don't cry."

That very comment was what brought about her undoing. Her shoulders heaved and tears streamed down her cheeks, much to her embarrassment. She leant forward and pressed her face onto his shoulder. She gripped onto the front of his jacket to help keep her upright, and just when she thought her legs were going to collapse on her, Seeley wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

"It's ok, I'll be back" he promised, rubbing a hand up and down her back "I'll be back."

"You hope you'll be back" she mumbled "you can't be certain that you will come back, nobody can be."

"Well I'm telling you that I will be back."

With tears still running down her cheeks, Temperance lifted up her head and pressed her lips against his. They only pulled apart when Christine walked through the door to tell them that they had to leave to go to the train station.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Seeley, Temperance, Jared, Max and Christine stood on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. Seeley had his bag in one hand and was holding Jared's with his other, while Temperance had her arm linked with his. The loud whistle broke the tranquillity, announcing that the train was approaching.

"Could you give us a minute Jared?" Seeley asked, squeezing his brother's hand.

"Ok" he answered and slipped his hand out from his.

Seeley took Temperance's hand and dragged her away from her mum and dad. When she opened her mouth to speak, he clasped his hands over her ears and crashed his lips to hers. The faint rumble of the train approaching was muffled slightly by his hands, but was not completely gone. With desperation, Temperance opened her mouth to his, in what could be their last kiss.

Seeley ran his hands down her arms and joined their hands before he pulled away, leaving her completely flushed and her lips swollen.

"I need you to hang onto this for me" he told her, slipping the engagement ring into her hand.

"Seeley" she breathed out, shaking her head.

"It could get stolen while I'm gone" he explained "I wouldn't want that to happen. I'm not saying that we're engaged, I'm just asking you to hang onto the ring."

"Ok" Temperance nodded, biting her lip between her teeth. Wordlessly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph. "My father got it developed. He has a friend who develops photographs." She turned it over in her hand to show it to him. "Our non-date."

Seeley smiled and held it in his hands. They were both dressed up for the lunch and smiling for the camera. Little did they know that mere hours later their whole world would be thrown apart by the beginning of the London Blitz.

"All aboard! Please have your tickets ready for inspection!" The conductor yelled.

Temperance's bottom lip shook and tears welled up in her eyes.

"This isn't goodbye Temperance" Seeley said, reaching down to pick up his bag which he had dropped "I'll be back."

"I know" she nodded and kissed him quickly "I know."

Seeley pulled away from her and hugged his brother. Jared squeezed his eyes shut and held onto his big brother.

"It's alright bud" he said "I'll be back in no time."

"Don't die" Jared whispered.

"I won't." Seeley stood up and turned to Christine and Max. "Thankyou so much" he said "I owe you so much."

"No, you don't" Christine said before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful."

"I will" Seeley answered. He turned to Max and stuck his hand out. The older man gripped his hand, then pulled him in for a one armed hug.

"We have to do it" Max said cryptically "I hope you will forgive me."

"For what?" Seeley asked.

"You'll know it when it happens."

"Last call!" The conductor yelled out as the trains whistle blew, echoing through the platform.

In a rush Seeley quickly ran over to Temperance and held her in his arms one last time before he picked up his bag and jumped onto the train. They could see him making his way through the carriage to get a window seat. He found an empty seat, dumped his bag down and opened the window.

"I love you all" he yelled out just before the train began to move. With tears in his eyes, he waved to his family.

Once the train was going through the tunnel and he could no longer see the others, he sat down and pulled out the photo Temperance gave him. He turned it over in his hand, and saw written on the back in her neat, curvy writing.

_Together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance but never at heart. I love you Seeley._

_._

_._

_._

***Wipes tears away* yes, he has left. Gone into the darkness…for an unknown amount of time :'( Despite him leaving, I hope that you liked it, and would be kind enough to leave a review on your way out. Oh and by the way…do you guys want Tempe to be pregnant or not? :D**

**And also by the way, I'll be posting a Bones/X Files multi chapter crossover soon called 'The Bones in the X File' (I know…original right?) It's set after I Want to Believe, and season six Bones. There's a bit of background info required, but all that will be in the AN. Anyway….stay tuned :P Oh what the hell…how about a sneak peak **crowd goes wild** This is from…chapter 2.**

"_While examining the remains of a John Doe, I found some anomalies in the skeletal structure. Dr Hodgins, our entomologist, was also unable to match the organic matter on the remains to anything on file." Brennan explained, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Scully held up an X ray to the light, glared at Mulder and slammed the file shut. "I'm not getting pulled into this Mulder."_

"_Please Scully" he crouched down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders "I am begging you Scully."_

"_No Mulder, I'm not doing this. I am a doctor, not an FBI Agent" she snapped "we are a couple, we have a home together and a life. We left this darkness behind us, I'm not getting pulled into it again."_

**Interested? **


	29. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I have a good excuse. Yesterday evening, I was going to write this chapter…I had my computer on and everything and was preparing to write it…then my evening went like this.**

**Just before 8: walk up to milkbar with AJ and Zoe to buy ice-cream and it starts to rain. We run back home drenched and get changed. We go upstairs and watch the roads flood**

**8.15: Go out the front and see the water on my nature strip and over the path at knee depth. Have fun in the flood water rushing down our street like a river even though we're not supposed to.**

**8.25: Find out houses down the street are flooding so we set up barricades so cars can't go through the street.**

**8.30-9.30: Give people directions, turn cars around, almost get hit by cars and swear at the cars who go through. Also get beeped at because it looked like I was wearing no pants.**

**The SES never turned up, neither did the police. Even thought they were called by almost everybody down my street (it's a very long street). My family and AJ have been labelled the Rowville SES. We gave up on trying to keep even remotely dry after the first downpour, so you can imagine how drenched we were…it was like swimming fully clothed. My feet are cut all over, and I have mossie bites where I didn't think it was possible, but at least no houses were flooded. Anyway…now that I have explained my excuse for it being short…you can read on now :P**

Monday 22/9/1940

Seeley's landing in occupied France sounded simple, but it was far from it. He landed in the cover of darkness, being dropped from an airplane and parachuting his way onto a dock. There, he was greeted by a man and a woman who were part of the espionage unit in London. They shook hands and were soon on their way to a farm house. Seeley was carrying a backpack with a portable radio, some small explosives, a small calibre gun, his fake military papers under the name of 'Claus Hans' and cyanide pills. Tucked into his pocket, was the photo that Temperance had given him before he left on the train. That was the only personal artefact that he had with him.

"Come on" the woman, Elizabeth said, beckoning for him to hurry up "we're out past curfew and if somebody sees us, it would blow everything." Elizabeth was dressed in a dress and had her hair up in a bun. You would never have guessed that she had a gun

"Sorry" he apologised, jogging to catch up with her.

"We have a transmission window in two hours." Elizabeth informed him in a low whisper "we have to get back before then, set up the radio, and send a transmission as soon as we can. Hopefully they can reply before the two hours has passed."

"Have they not replied before?" Seeley asked.

"We've had an important message cut off because of the transmission window. It is critical that we get to the farm without any delays."

"Yes ma'am" and with that, all three of them began to steadily jog.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

The eerie wail of the air raid siren rang throughout the school building.

"Everybody get your gas masks. Leave your books on your tables. Line up at the door." Mr Hoy barked "this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill."

Temperance grabbed her gas mask and pulled it over her face. Immediately her breathing was restricted. She stood up and walked to the door, in line with the rest of her class. In an orderly fashion they walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. They were joined with hundreds of other students. Temperance searched the sea of children for Jared but saw no sign of him. They walked out the large double doors and into the school yard. Going around the side of the school, they filed into the trenches that had been dug out months earlier.

All the students crouched down and put their hands over their heads. They heard the distant humming of a German fighter jet, before the whining of an English spit fire. The humming got louder and louder as the fighter jet approached. Everybody's heads turned skyward as it soared up ahead. It was so low down, it made their ears ring. Everyone saw the bomb that the plane dropped.

"Keep your heads down!" Mr Hoy yelled. Temperance took in a deep breath and prepared for the blast. The bomb dropped just over 100 metres from their trenches. A wave of heat and wind went rushing over them. Debris dropped into the dirt trenches, covering the students with litter and dirt.

Temperance, along with all the other students and teachers, crouched down on the ground and covered their heads with their hands.

"Seeley, Seeley, Seeley" she mumbled to herself, over and over again. She felt a hand gripping her own and turned to see Angela next to her.

"He'll be fine" Angela mouthed, knowing that she wouldn't be heard over the roaring of the planes.

There was no time for anybody to react when a plane came above them and dropped its load right next to their trench and onto the school building. Temporarily blinded by the light and deaf from the explosion, the only indication they had of their impending danger, was the feel of the trench collapsing around and on top of them, burying them all alive.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Tuesday 23/9/1940

Max switched on the radio to get some more news on the bombing of his daughter's school.

'_The bodies of thirteen children and two teachers have been recovered. The names are available for viewing on the casualty list outside the hospital. With twenty two students still missing, emergency crews and volunteers are working around the clock to find them alive. Among the missing are, Christine Ashman, Jared Booth, Robert Box, Temperance Brennan, Anthony Clark…'_

"We should be helping Max" Christine said, on the verge of tears yet again.

"I know" he agreed, tugging his boots onto his feet. "I'll be damned if some German kills my daughter and Jared."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"We're able to tune into the British local radio stations as well" the man, Kyle, told Seeley. "For example, this is the one from where I'm from." Kyle turned the dial and listened intently while Elizabeth moved the aerial from side to side, trying to minimize the crackling. When he heard a faint voice he said "hold it there."

'_The bodies of thirteen children and two teachers have been recovered. The names are available for viewing on the casualty list outside the hospital. With twenty two students still missing, emergency crews and volunteers are working around the clock to find them alive. Among the missing are, Christine Ashman, Jared Booth, Robert Box, Temperance Brennan, Anthony Clark…'_

Seeley fell down onto his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"Jared!" He screamed throwing his head back "Tempe!"

With his jaw clenched and his chest puffed out, Kyle asked "how the hell do you know my little sister?"

.

.

.

**Bum bum bum buuuummmm…so Ashley kinda off handily suggested that in a way, so I took the idea and ran with it :P I swear I will reply to everybody's reviews…once I've finished my maths homework :D**

**P.S. I'm joining the Army Cadets :P Last night my dad told me that if one of us was going to join, he knew it would be me, because I have the mental capacity to do it, maybe not physical capacity but definitely the mentality. **

**Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to my neighbour's (James) sister and brother in law who are being shipped to Afghanistan on Tuesday.**

**Oh wait one more thing...thankyou all for your opinions etc on the last chapter :) Some people may be shocked as to what happens...probably not Emma though cause I already passed the idea by her :P**

**.**

**.**

**Asshat :D**


	30. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry. I feel really bad for not updating in two weeks…and for only replying to two reviews! I really am awful. Anyway…read!**

She had lost complete track of time and day. Had she been stuck under the dirt and shrapnel for a minute, an hour, day or week? Every time she heard someone near her, she tried to call out, but found that it had left her, and that yelling just caused more dirt to fall into her little air pocket. The only thing that was keeping her from thinking that she was dead, was the engagement ring sitting on her finger. Temperance spun it around her finger, knowing that the simple piece of metal was the one thing that was keeping her alive.

In the distance, she could hear her name being called.

"Tempe!" A pause, then again "Tempe."

It took her a few minutes to recognise the voice as her father's.

"Here" she rasped "down here."

"Where the hell is my daughter?"

Then, a second voice joined the conversation, "sir, I'm sorry but there is no possibility that anybody down there is still alive."

"If you've given up, then give me damn a shovel."

Temperance had heard that tone many times, the no-nonsense, don't even try me, tone.

_That's it Dad…you get them._

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"_How the hell do you know my little sister?"_

Seeley raised his head and looked directly into Kyle's fiery eyes. "I know Temperance, and I know that she has a brother, and his name sure isn't Kyle."

"How do you know Temperance?" Kyle growled, taking a step closer to him. Neither of the men were aware of their surroundings anymore, a primal instinct sweeping over them. Elizabeth had shrunk into the background, the radio long forgotten.

"I'll answer your question as soon as you answer mine." Seeley said, pushing his shoulders back and clenching his fists in a traditional stance of dominance. "Temperance has a brother, his name is Russel Matthew Brennan, his service number is 4167, and he went missing in action."

"How do you know all that?" Kyle asked, grabbing Seeley by the lapels of his jacket and slamming him against the wall.

"Why do you care?" Seeley threw back "as far as I know, your Kyle, not Russ."

"I am Russ" he spat "Kyle and Russ are the same person."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"My name is Russel Matthew Brennan, my mother is Christine Brennan, and my father is Matthew Brennan, but everybody calls him Max. My sister's name is Temperance Brennan." Kyle explained "my birth name is Kyle Keenan."

"You're a Keenan?" Seeley asked as Kyle loosened his grip "I've heard a lot about the Keenan's."

"Like what?"

"Like how Ruth and Max were bank robbers, but disappeared almost fourteen years ago."

"That's the thing about disappearing" Kyle said "all you need to do is change your name and nobody asks any questions."

"What's Temperance's birth name?" Seeley asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not going to answer that one mate. I've answered your questions, now you answer mine." Kyle stood back and crossed his arms over his chest. Observing him, Seeley could see how similar he was to Temperance. The way that Kyle crossed his arms and tilted his head, was a spitting image of Temperance. "How do you know my sister?"

"It's a long story" Seeley answered, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"I don't need the story, just how you know her."

"Well" Seeley began, before he stopped on a stutter "you see the thing is…Temperance and I…a lot happened between us."

"Spit it out" Kyle encouraged, not really being friendly about it.

"Before I came here, Temperance and I," when he swallowed hard, even Elizabeth leant in, intrigued with what his answer was going to be. "Temperance and I were dating. We were serious."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

When Temperance opened her eyes after falling unconscious once again, she was amazed to see light coming through a small crack in the dirt above her. Using all of her strength, she managed to clap her hands together sharply. She heard movement above her, and everyone's voices moulded into one.

"There's someone down there."

She felt her head begin to spin, and her legs feel numb, but despite that, she clapped again.

More sunlight flooded around her, and the clanking of shovels hitting each other as they tried to make the whole bigger, was music to her ears.

After a few minutes, Temperance felt what could've been one hand, or twenty hands, grab onto her and lift her out of the ground. Her body was limp, and the harsh sun made her head throb. As soon as she took in her first breath of fresh air, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she slipped into the darkness once again.

**(Insert Line break Here)**

Kyle bit his lip, and nodded slowly.

"Ok." Was all he said before he turned his back to Seeley and walked away.

Relieved, he sat down on the floor and ran his hands through his hair. The house that he was staying in with Kyle and Elizabeth was small, run down, and sat in the middle of a large block of land. They had ten cows who looked close to death, and five chickens. It was a fairly comfortable place, even if the grass was so long that someone could go missing in it.

Just as he leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes, Elizabeth nudged him.

"Don't fall asleep yet" she told him "'Claus Hans' has to report for duty in an hour."

With a grunt, Seeley stood up and stretched his arms behind his back. "Where's my uniform?" He asked, knowing that he would have to wear a German military uniform.

"I'll go grab it." With that, Elizabeth left him by himself.

Seeley pulled the photo from his pocket and smiled.

"No rest for the weary is there Temperance?" He said "please be ok."

.

.

.

**So, everything is sort of explained. I get the feeling that this was a bit OOC…but oh well I guess. In other news, I am writing a fic for Emma for her birthday (6 days!), that will hopefully be posted on Friday…stay tuned, its called 'Little Bones', and is how Emma and I thought would be a good way to get rid of Hannah (woooo! She's gone!)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Remember me! :D …I have surfaced from behind the pile of homework and writers block, and by some miracle…have whipped up this little piece :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ash for her birthday which is in 20 Australian days…I know it's early but knowing me (and the 4 essays and 5 hours of holiday homework I've been promised by one teacher) my updating will be few and far between. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH MY WORLD DOMINATING PARTNER! (Just come back and read that part when it actually is your birthday). I will organise a party in our HQ :D **

**Anyway, you may want to read on now…maybe go back to the last chapter to refresh your minds on what happened.**

**Oh and I feel the need to say this...there is ABSOLUTELY no offence intended in this chapter at calling a German a 'hun'. I apologise in advance if this affends anyone.**

**.**

**.**

The number of patients at the local hospital had risen by over 70% in the past year. After the beginning of the London Blitz, it had been inundated with casualties, and had been extremely understaffed. With the majority of male doctors off fighting the war, the nurses had been trying there best to keep everything running. Most of them were performing surgeries that they weren't qualified to do. Since the bombing of the local school, the nurses had been confronted with some of the most horrific injuries they had seen since the beginning of the blitz. Children were brought in, some of them torn to pieces, limbs missing, burns to the majority of their bodies and many on the brink of death.

Just when they believed that there could be no more victims, the search for survivors having been called off. But by some miracle, a girl was brought in over an hour after the cut-off time. She was barely alive, and it was by some sort of a miracle that she actually survived during the night.

After a brisk initial examination, it was determined that the young lady had suffered fractures in her arm, which were set and also a sprain to her left foot. Besides those injuries, she was covered in cuts and bruises, and her left hand was swollen. The nurse on duty, Sister Betty was applying ice to her patient's swollen hand, when she noticed an engagement ring sitting on her finger. In all the years that she had been working as a nurse, it was in the last couple of months that young girls were brought in with injuries from the bombings, with an engagement or wedding ring on.

The girl's identity remained unknown.

Nobody had come in to tell the staff who she was.

The man who was supposedly the girl's father had left shortly after she was brought up to the surface.

'_Maybe' _Sister Betty pondered _'this girl's only family…is fighting for his life in a place he doesn't belong.'_

**(Insert line break here)**

Seeley pulled the black belt tight around his waist. Feeling dirty, he pushed his military cap onto his head, and snarled at himself in the small mirror. He really did look German. It wasn't the first time in his life that he had questioned whether or not he should think himself as a British man or a German 'hun'.

"You are a British man" he whispered to himself. "Your name is Seeley Joseph Booth. You drink tea and play cricket. You can't get any more British than that."

"Talking to yourself Seeley?"

Seeley spun around to see Elizabeth leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest and a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He answered, doing up the final button on his jacket. "How do I look?"

"Like you can play the role." Elizabeth replied. She took a step forward and handed him some forms. "You need to hand these to your supervising officer. Your story is that you were sent from your hometown to help with the war effort."

"Thanks"

"We're going to try to get you back to England in a few months" Elizabeth explained. "You don't belong here, I already told Henderson that, but he says that every man should play his part."

"They should play their part, if they are able to." Seeley agreed, before he continued "and I am very able."

"But not able to go behind enemy lines. You haven't even been trained! You're nineteen years old!" She all but yelled, her face becoming redder and redder as she carried on. "You have a girlfriend back home who you have probably proposed to! What do you think will happen to you if you get found out? What do you think will happen to your family?"

"Well it's better me than anybody else." Seeley said, his tone calm in contrast to Elizabeth's passionate, angry one.

"Better you! They usually have people who have no family doing these jobs. The type of role that you've been thrown in is nowhere near suitable for your family needs."

"I am quite capable of doing this." He took a step closer to Elizabeth, his voice rising slightly, getting closer and closer to a yell.

"Do you have something to prove? Do you have to prove something to someone by going out there?" Elizabeth threw back at him.

"Yes!"

"What Seeley? What are you going to prove to anybody when you wind up dead like the other spies? What are you going to prove then? That you were a moron? An idiot for taking the job?"

"That I was willing to give my life for my country." He spat "the United Kingdom. I don't care what it takes, but I am going to come home with a good name. People are not going to look at me as the German boy, my girlfriend will not be pressured into leaving me because of my heritage. I will be just as British as the King himself."

**(Insert line break here)**

Temperance woke up more than five days after being admitted. The room she was in was crowded with people being treated.

"Could I have some help?" She asked as she tried to sit up, her voice raspy and her throat dry.

Turning around from the desk, Sister Betty hurried over to Temperance.

"Nice to have you with us dear." She said, pouring her a glass of water. "You gave us quite a scare. I'm Sister Betty, what's your name honey?"

"Temperance Brennan" she answered. "Where are my parents? Have they come in? Are they alright?"

"Temperance, dear, nobody has come in for you." Sister Betty explained "we didn't even know who you were until just now."

"Jared!" Temperance yelled, trying to sit fully upright, immediately regretting it when the room began to spin. "Where's Jared Booth. He's a little boy and was not that far away from me. What about Angela Montenegro? Is she ok?"

"Miss Montenegro is just fine. She left yesterday with her father. He's quite an eccentric man. They were heading for an island to get away from the war." Sister Betty explained. "As for Jared Booth, you can go and see him now if you like."

Sister Betty assisted Temperance in getting out of her bed, and walking her down the hall. She directed her into a room that was filled with children, and then left to attend some other patients. It took Temperance a few minutes to find Jared. His body was covered head to toe in bandages. Temperance made her way through the families that were surrounding the other children in the room, and stood next to his bed.

Jared turned his head to face her, and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Temperance asked, gripping his small hand in hers.

"Alright" he answered "I just want to go home."

"Same here mate" she replied, a tear slipping down her cheek "I couldn't agree more."

**(Insert line break here)**

Never had Seeley seen anything so horrible in his life. In his first day as a German soldier, he had already witnessed the brutal treatment of the French men and slaves that he had been told to prepare for. But nothing could prepare him for the corpses that were piled on the side of the road. When he first passed it, he had turned, covered his mouth with his hand, and struggled not to vomit. Even though it was evening, the smell of the rotting bodies was wafting towards him because of the night breeze.

Once he had made it to the road block, he had pulled out his papers, handed them over, and was clapped on the back like an old friend. Some of the other young men pulled him into the back of a truck, and gave him a beer and a cigarette. They cheered for him, and asked questions about their homeland. Seeley tried his best to answer them, many of his replies being ambiguous.

When he left early that morning, he felt sick in the stomach knowing that one day, the men who he had become friendly with, may very well kill him.

**(Insert line break here)**

It was a three hour walk from the hospital to the Brennan household. Temperance and Jared were taking a slow pace, their bones stiff, dry and broken. Both bit their lips, trying to hold back the tears caused by the searing pain in their bodies that was brought on with every step they took. After spending five more days in the hospital, they were able to leave. Jared's bandages were off, his skin red raw from burns. It was by sheer luck, that a telegram boy was riding his bike past them almost an hour into their walk. He skidded to a halt and turned around.

"Where are you heading?" He asked, pulling his hat off his head. Mustering the biggest smile she could, Temperance rattled off her address, and thanked the boy as Jared climbed onto the handle bars, and she stood onto the frame of the bike at the back, and gripped onto his shoulders.

They were at their door two hours later, as the boy had to make stops to deliver telegrams. The Brennan household was at the end of his run.

"Would you like to come in?" Temperance asked, holding her front gate open.

"I couldn't" he answered.

"Please, at least let me get you a drink of water." She insisted, feeling the need to thank him for going out of his way to help her and Jared.

"Ok, only for a few minutes, then I'll be out of your hair."

**(Insert line break here)**

When Temperance stepped inside her front door, she felt that something was off. She led Jared and the telegram boy, whose name she had learned was Zach, through the hallway and into the kitchen. Sitting on the bench, was a piece of paper folded in half, with her name scrawled on top. She picked it up and slipped it into the belt on her dress, and poured Zach a glass of water.

Zach and Jared sat at the table and discussed sports, while Temperance excused herself and hurried up stairs.

Once in the safety in the guest room, which Seeley had slept in for the time he was staying with the, she pulled out the letter.

_Dearest Temperance,_

_It is unsafe to write too much information in a letter, but your mother and I have found that it is unsafe for us to stay near you for any longer._

_Our past is finally catching up with us, and we do not want to endanger your life, or Jared's for that matter._

_We are sorry for having to leave you now. We understand how upset you must be at Seeley's leaving and at the loss of Russ. It was now or never though._

_Please be strong. We will contact you when we can. Don't look for us, we'll find you when it is safe._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Gasp** they're gone! I would be very happy if you left a review…cause I'm stuck on my French Revs homework and I really don't care about the role of the popular movement in the French Revolution.**

**Next chapter will involve some Seeley being all hero like…and Temperance *missing* or *skipping* something (**hint hint**).**

**Thanks for reading…or just scrolling through it to read my ANs.**

**OMG almost forgot! I actually have an excuse to read fanfiction! I'm doing a research project on it for philosophy! How awesome! **


	32. Chapter 31

**It's my birthday, it's my birthday! And easter…or chocolate eating weekend! Woooo! I'm so sorry updates have been very few and far between :D Anyway…here is the next chapter :P**

Seeley had been working with the German army for three weeks. So far, he had not found anything that suggested another attack on Britain. It had become so easy to speak in German, and when he spoke in English, to do so with a German accent. He barely recognized himself.

And he was scared to hell that he would lose himself.

Kyle, or Russ, whatever Seeley felt like calling him at the time, had left two weeks ago on a mission. It was only supposed to take a couple of days, so when he had failed to return after a week, Elizabeth and Seeley became worried. Seeley had asked around base if an English spy had been captured, and each answer was the same 'no'.

Seeley was standing at his post at a roadblock when a young soldier, Hoarst, came running up to him. Hoarst was a nice guy, looking too young to even be involved in the war. He had a piece of paper in his hand and with a nervous expression, he handed it over to Seeley. Curiously, he unfolded it and read it silently.

_I know who you are._

_I want to help you._

_I can get you back home._

"Who's this from?" Seeley asked, shaking the piece of paper.

"Me sir." Hoarst answered "I can get you back home."

"I am home, this is where I belong" Seeley said, not dropping his accent one bit.

"No, you belong in Britain. I can get you back there." He leant in and whispered "I got your friend Kyle back home, and I am arranging for Elizabeth to return, this is no place for you to be right now."

"I don't know who you are talking about." He feigned innocence, but he knew Hoarst wouldn't fall for it, he was such a bad liar.

"I'm going to get you home, all I need is your trust."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Temperance sat across from Jared at the dinner table. It had been three weeks since she found the note from her parents, and she had yet to tell the young boy.

"Temperance" Jared whispered "where's Mum and Dad?"

Temperance dropped her knife and forked, and choked out "sorry?"

"I'm sorry for calling Mr and Mrs. Brennan, Mum and Dad, but I couldn't help it, it just slipped out" he rattled out, a red blush spreading up his neck and across his cheeks.

"It's fine Jared, really" Temperance assured him, regaining her composure. _What do I tell him?_

"Where are they?" He asked again, resting his chin on his hands.

"Elbows off the table Jared" she told him, trying to buy herself a bit more time. "They…they had to go away."

"And leave us?" Jared's bottom lip quivered and Temperance could see tears welling up in his eyes. She stood up and circled the table until she was at his side. Hiking up her skirt, she crouched down next to him.

"They had to sweetie" she explained "if they stayed, we would've been in danger. Mum and Dad left because they love us."

"I love you but I'm not leaving. It doesn't make sense."

"Not everything makes sense" Temperance said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What will we do? We can't live by ourselves can we? Somebody will come and take us and put us in an orphanage. I don't want to go into an orphanage." Jared turned and buried his head into her shoulder, gripping onto the material of her shirt. Tears soaked through her shirt, and his small body shook slightly.

"It's alright Jared" Temperance soothed, running a hand up and down his back and holding him tightly. "Everything is going to be fine."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Seeley rested his elbows on his knees and leant forward, inspecting Hoarst. In the darkness of the back of a van, the two men had moved for more privacy.

"I'm telling you, I can get you out of here." For the first time, Seeley heard the German accent slip, replaced by a very thick British accent. "You are too young to be here. Too young to be involved in all of this."

"I've got to keep going. Just because Kyle and Elizabeth have jumped ship, doesn't mean that I have to as well." Seeley whispered fiercely, fearing that they would be heard.

"If you stay here any longer, you'll never get out. France is going to fall to the Nazis, and so will you. They will find out and kill you. You will never get back home to your family, your girlfriend. All of it. You will never see the people you love again."

"What about you? Won't they find you out?" Seeley asked. Hell, if he was going to accept the offer, her wanted to be sure that the guy getting him out was going to be safe.

"They probably will find me out, but I don't care. I'd rather give my life and save one or two other people, than sit here and watch on as the people around me die."

"You're not German are you?"

"No…far from it." He stuck out his hand and removed his hat from his head "Vincent Nigel Murray at your service."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

For the first time since she was little and very unwell, Temperance felt like she was going to be sick. Lying on the couch with a wet towel on her forehead, she struggled to keep her breakfast down. The smell of everything was making her feel so nauseous that she was worried that she had caught a bug.

"Are you ok Temperance?" Jared asked, standing by her side. "You look white…like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm ok….I'm ok" Temperance answered, sitting up slowly. "Just let me…" her sentence trailed off when she had to run into the kitchen and bend over the sink. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she coughed fiercely and her body convulsed as she was violently sick. She heard the scratching of a chair being dragged across the floor, and then felt two small hands collect up her long hair and hold it in a pony tail.

Minutes later when she was well and truly spent, her knees gave way beneath her and she gripped onto the bench top to stay the slightest bit upright. Jared jumped off the chair he was standing on and helped her sit down.

"Are you sick?" Jared questioned as he filled up a glass with water "you look sick. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I'm fine Jared" Temperance replied, not really believing it herself. "Must've been something I ate."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Temperance was pacing the house, her hands glued to her stomach. Jared leant over the back of the couch and watched her curiously, his eyes following her every step. Her period was more than four weeks late.

Her breathing was becoming shaky and the room began to spin.

"Tempe!" Jared yelled as he vaulted himself over the back of the couch and ran to her side. He put a hand on her back and held her hand with the other. Because he wasn't even tall enough to reach her shoulder, it didn't really help much.

Once again, the overwhelming feeling to be sick over came her.

"Kitchen Jared, kitchen!"

Understanding immediately, he steered her into the kitchen, and like he had done many times in the past week, he held up her hair.

Temperance wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and slid down onto the ground. Her head fell back to rest against the cupboard door, and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Don't be sad Temperance" Jared whispered, wiping away her tears with his whole hand "everybody gets sick."

Temperance, who told Jared everything like he was an adult, shook her head. "I don't think I'm sick." She paused and cracked a small, teary smile "I think I'm pregnant."

.

.

.

**Gasp! Now I know the likelihood of Tempe still being pregnant after everything is very small…but hey this is Seeley's super sperm we are talking about! :D OMG I'm going to my first Dawn Service tomorrow…so excited! And…you guys might remember how I've been talking about this guy, Nathan, quite a bit…yeah….well…I think I may just pluck up the courage to ask him out :D Wooooooooooooooooo!**

**And and and and before I forget…..HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY WORLD DOMINATING PARTNER ASHLEY! (we were just made for each other…born a day after one another :P)**

**Oh…and I will reply to reviews…I promise…it just takes me a while…seriously ask Ashley…it took me over a month to reply to one of her PMs.**


	33. Chapter 32

**No, you're computer has not stuffed up, you really are seeing an update…from me! I swear…I'm worse than Emma now with updating **runs away from cupcake** …I'm sorry cupcake I didn't mean it. :D … OMFG I GOT NIGHT AT SKY CHURCH AND THE ESSENTIAL HEART AHGRQJGRJJRGBHHBVDSHB! KJNLERHKJSD! 'Hey you' is now one of my favourite songs…hjagbjrehkjbnf bfjaerkth… My life….. I have no coherent thoughts. **

**Anyway, exams are basically over for the semester, SACs are done, unit one is practically done and….THE FRENCH REVOLUTION IS DONE AND DUSTED! Woooo! Bring on Russia baby!**

**OH OH OH! Quickly. This chapter is dedicated to Emma…for being there for me when my world was falling apart…she is my constant…my touchstone : ) **

**Ok...away we go :P**

After the momentary feeling of complete and utter happiness at coming to the conclusion that she was most probably pregnant, Temperance felt the fear ignite inside of her.

"You're pregnant?" Jared asked, his eyes going wide and a bright smile breaking on his face.

"I think so." It was then that the thought of going through her pregnancy alone, without Seeley by her side, hit her. Her bottom lip quivered, and she bit it between her front teeth and tried to control her breathing.

"Are you upset because Seeley isn't here?" Jared asked. Temperance looked up at him and nodded. "Seeley is the baby's father isn't he?"

Once again, she nodded, although she was not even sure how he knew about the process of falling pregnant.

"It's ok Temperance" he tried to reassure her "I'll help you."

She couldn't help but laugh. "We'll get through this."

"Of course we will" Jared agreed, nodding eagerly. "I'm going to be an uncle! I'm going to teach him how to play cricket, and how to dance, and how to do a tie and-"

"Jared, it could be a girl you know." Temperance cut in, finally gathering the strength to stand up.

"Well then I'll teach her how to play cricket, and how to dance, and how to do a tie…wait…girls don't wear ties!"

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Like he always did once his shift had finished, Seeley stepped past the road block and began walking home. This time was different though, Vincent Nigel Murray was walking right beside him.

"It can be a lengthy process" he was explaining. "We're going to need to get you out of the army, hide you for a couple of days, and then find a resistance group to take you back to England by boat. Once your back there, anything could happen. You could be charged for aborting your mission, so we need to set up a cover story."

Seeley came to a halt and grabbed Vincent by the shoulder "I'm not lying to my country."

"Do you want to get home or not?" Vincent asked, pushing Seeley's hand off his shoulder.

"Of course I do."

"Then you will have to lie."

Once they arrived at the house that Seeley was staying at, he immediately noticed that something was off.

"Get behind me" Seeley ordered Vincent, his protective side kicking in. He walked through the front gate and towards the door, which was slightly ajar. He pushed it open with his shoulder and glanced around the corner.

"Elizabeth" he called out, taking a step inside. He heard the shuffling of feet, and then a muffled scream. Seeley turned to his left and saw Elizabeth being dragged towards him by two men in SS uniforms. Her hands and feet were bound with rope, and a piece of duct tape covered her mouth. There was a purple bruise forming on her cheek, and her dress had spatters of blood on it.

"Hands in the air!" One of the men yelled, pulling a pistol from his belt and pointing it at Seeley.

"What is this about?" He asked, keeping his hands by his sides. When he glanced behind him, he noticed that Vincent had his hands in the air and was shaking with absolute terror.

"Hands in the air!" The second officer yelled.

"Can't we just be reasonable and-".

A shot rang out, and Seeley felt and awful burning snesation in his right side. He took a stumbling step backwards, and then felt down to wear the pain was coming from. When he brought his hands back up, the sight of the blood made him realise that he had been shot. He was still processing the information when his head hit the ground.

**(Insert line break here)**

"I don't think that you should wear that blouse" Jared said "everybody at school will figure out that you're pregnant."

It had been four weeks since Jared and Temperance had been released from hospital, and the school had only just been re-opened. Although a large portion of it had been damaged beyond repair, enough of the school was intact to use.

Temperance turned on her side and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't obvious that she was pregnant, in fact, it looked like she had just eaten too much.

"This is my only blouse though" Temperance argued, smoothing her hands over her stomach.

Jared mumbled something underneath his breath that she didn't quite catch.

"Pardon Jared?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"I said that you could always wear one of your mum's blouses." When she didn't reply, Jared dropped his head "I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea."

Temperance bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I think it's a good idea."

She took Jared's hand, and together they went into her parent's bedroom. Since they had left, neither had been anywhere near it. The bed was made, not a crease on the cover, the curtains were drawn and a thin layer of dust had covered nearly every surface in the room. Temperance walked through the doorway and to the dressing table sitting in the corner of the room. Her mother's perfume was sitting next to her wedding ring, and her father's cologne next to his watch. She carefully picked up the bottle of perfume and removed the lid. She held it to her right wrist and pressed down on the nozzle once, before rubbing her wrists together. The room filled with the scent of the perfume, giving the illusion that her mother had just woken up and was getting ready for a day out. Temperance couldn't control the tears that were falling freely, brought upon by the memory of her mother.

"Come on Temperance" Jared said, tugging her hand encouragingly "try on one of the blouses."

She allowed him to steer her to the wardrobe and let him pick a blouse that would match with her navy, high waisted skirt.

Temperance felt empty as she locked the front door behind her and Jared, and walked down the path through her front garden. On impulse, when she reached the gate, she turned around and waved. Her smile fell when she remembered that there was nobody there to blow her a kiss, or wish her a fun day at school.

They walked to school in silence that day, only talking when they reached the junior school classroom which Jared was in.

"Bye Temperance" he whispered, lifting his hand and waving. Temperance bent down to his level and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for looking after me Jared." She said to him, marvelling in the way that those simple words brought a smile to his face.

Turning on her heel, she followed some of her classmates to a room down the hallway where the senior classes were being held. The students already in the room were gathered around a table, reading the casualty list that had been brought out the night before. Temperance peered over the shoulder of Daisy, who had to be the most annoying person at school, and scanned the list for any names she recognized. There were a few names that jumped out at her – people she used to go to school with and a couple whose children she used to babysit. She was just about to read the Defence Force's 'Missing in Action – Presumed Dead' listings, when Daisy turned around and jumped up from her seat.

"Temperance, weren't you going out with a man named Seeley Booth?" She asked, a bit too chirpily for a Tuesday morning.

"Why?" Temperance asked, still trying to look at the MIA list.

"His name is listed on the presumed dead listings. Sorry for your loss."

…

…

**Da da da daaaaaaaaaa! So intense…ok not really but anyway :D HEART IS COMING TO AUSTRALIA IN OCTOBER! Thought I should tell you that :P**

**I'm sorry for not replying to reviews…my internet access is very limited…it rips my heart it really does….but I read every single one of them and love them and they fill my heart with love!**

**And an update from Author's Note from the last chapter…I swear I was gunna ask out Nathan then a lady came and asked for a poppy…and now….**sniffles**…oh it rips my heart to say it!...he asked out a girl in his class….pass me some tissues please :'( It's ok…I'll be fine…I swear :D **

**Now…I must go and try to write the next chapter :P **


	34. Chapter 33

**Well helloooo there! How is everybody in the land of fanfiction? Anyway….thankyou all for you wonderful reviews, I really do appreciate every single one of them, and I would like to reply to every single on, except when I get around to going to reply to them, FF decides to stuff up so I can't reply, or if I go to reply, my internet is all effed up…so I'm in a bit of a fiddle when it comes to replying :D Hope everybody enjoys reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it…**

**My dear friends, this chapter is dedicated to my Grandad, who would have celebrated his 83****rd**** birthday a week ago. **

They were driving down a bumpy road, and the tarp at the back of the truck was flapping in the breeze. Gagged, blindfolded and bound at the wrists and ankles, Seeley had no clue where he was being taken, or who was with him for that matter. However, he did know that there were at least three men with him, as the points of three bayonets were being pressed into his back. Pain was shooting through his side from the gunshot wound he had received back at the house. He could hear Elizabeth's muffled screams, followed by the laughter of men.

Being his eyelids, Seeley had one image imprinted on his mind – Vincent's lifeless body on the floor. After Seeley had hit the ground from being shot, Vincent's body fell next to his. He had raised himself onto his knees, and moved to apply pressure to the gunshot wound right above his heart. It was useless. Vincent had repeatedly said the same thing to him _'I don't want to go. Please. Don't make me leave'._ Seeley's efforts were fruitless, and Vincent had died in his arms. A few tears had fallen down his cheeks, and he had looked up just in time to see a man's boot coming in to kick him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

Seeley's face throbbed, and his cheek bone felt as if it were broken. The whole left side of his face was swollen beyond recognition and his nose was twisted to the side. All of that, had definitely not been caused by one kick.

"Do you guys want to give me a hint about where we're going?" Seeley asked, his voice hoarse.

"Shut up, or I'll stab you" one man said, his English broken.

He dropped his head to his chest and tried to keep calm. He could only hope that Temperance was in a better situation than he was.

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

It wasn't her fault. Really it wasn't. It was those stupid pregnancy hormones that she had read about. They could do crazy things, make people act irrationally. It just so happened that Daisy's comment had been the trigger for Temperance's outburst. She cradled her left hand in her right and turned her head to Daisy who was sitting in the corner of Mr Hoy's office, holding an ice-pack to her broken jaw.

"Never Temperance, had I expected such an action from you!" Mr Hoy yelled, slamming his fists down onto his desk. "Punching a student? In my fifteen years as this school's principle, I have never had to punish a female for physical violence."

"Mr Hoy, may I say something?" She asked quietly, regretting opening her mouth as soon as she saw the look on his face. "Please sir?" She practically whispered, vulnerability the only emotion written on her face.

"What is it?" Mr Hoy's voice softened and he leant forward.

"Can I speak to you privately?"

Mr Hoy looked over at Daisy, who immediately stood up and all but ran out of his office.

"What is it?" He repeated.

"My world has come crashing down on top of me" she admitted, dropping her hands onto her thighs in defeat. "The recovery hasn't been easy, and I've been looking after Jared and treating his injuries at home. My parents left sir, and I'm trying to keep a stable household for Jared because that is what he needs right now with his brother fighting in some unknown country!" She yelled, not able to control her emotions. "So I am sorry for having a lapse in my mental and emotional control because I found out that the man I love, the father of my unborn child has been killed! Miss Wick seemed too happy to tell me that he was on the presumed dead listings, so I snapped, ok? I promise that it won't happen again."

Mr Hoy stood up from his seat and walked around the desk so he was standing next to Temperance. She shrunk back in her seat and looked up to his tall, looming figure.

"I do not appreciate being yelled at" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am sorry Mr Hoy" she apologised, dropping her head in shame.

"However I am glad that you told me." He sat on the edge of his desk, making him seem less threatening. "Temperance, look at me when I am talking to you please."

Temperance lifted her head, biting her lower lip in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"I am sorry about your parents, and also about Seeley, he was a very kind man. But I can't change anything. Punching another student and breaking their jaw won't change anything. Seeing as you are also expecting a child, out of wedlock none the less, you need to start being more mature. I can't have you staying at this school, and being a threat to the other students. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand" Temperance replied.

He sighed and took his wallet out of his pocket. "How are you paying for your grocery bills?"

"At the moment, from the money that I have been saving up, and Jared also has some money that we're using. Seeley's pay hasn't come across yet, and my parents could only leave so much." She answered, surprised at his sudden change of topic.

"I've only got 3 pounds on me" he said, holding out the money in his hand. "I shouldn't be giving you any but under the circumstances I believe that it is acceptable."

She reached out and took the money from his hands, and quickly put it in her skirt pocket. "Thankyou Mr Hoy, I will repay you as soon as I get the money."

"Don't Temperance" he said, holding up a hand. "You're going to need all the help you can get, and right now, I'd be happy to help you out."

"Thankyou" she said again, not quite believing his generosity.

"You're going to need a job though. The hospital is low on staff and they need people willing to work late hours, but the position has been hard to fill due to its nature." Mr Hoy reached behind him and picked up a piece of paper and a pen. Scrawling down a name, he continued to speak "I know that you are very young, but I think that you have the right mindset to be able to take the job. After school, go down to the hospital and ask to speak to this man – Dr Goodman." He handed over the paper and stood up "the job requires you to identify human remains."

**(Insert Line Break here)**

Seeley thrashed and tried not to scream as a pair of pliers were locked around his back molar. Pain shot through his jaw when his torturer gave the tool a twist, filling his mouth with the copper taste of blood.

The men surrounding him yelled something in German, before Seeley felt the roots being ripped as his tooth was pulled from his mouth. His eyes shot open and he struggled against the restraints binding him to an old dentist's chair. White dots danced in his vision and his eyes drifted shut as he battled to remain conscious.

"Are there more?" One man asked, his voice as tight as the grip the pliers he was holding had around another of his molars.

Seeley opened his eyes, look at his torturers and spat "go to hell!" quite effectively considering that his mouth was open. This time, he was somewhat prepared for the pain when the pliers were twisted.

"Please!" he screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing with the blood oozing from his mouth. "Please, I have a family, I don't belong here."

They pulled again, and then he finally fell unconscious.

…

…

**Would it be too much to get on my knees and ask for you to please leave a review on your way out? Everybody who reviews receives a cup of David Boreanaz's bath water ;) You know you want to…**


	35. Chapter 34

…**.No your eyes are not deceiving you…this is really an update. Yes that is right, and update. First off, thankyou everybody for your reviews, I love them all and take everything you say on board…THERE JUST AREN'T EVEN HOURS IN THE DAY TO REPLY! I am sending everybody brain messages with my thanks…you should be receiving them now…you know you've got one when you feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D MY WORLD DOMINATING PARTNER IS NOT DEAD! WOOO! SHE REPLIED AFTER 3 MONTHS! NEW RECORD! :D**

**This chapter is in memory of Nancy Wake, Bung and Daniel Morcombe. I hope that they find you alive Bung, and I pray for your family's sake Daniel that they find your remains soon. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

As soon as Temperance had arrived at the makeshift morgue in the hospital, she had been thrown into the deep end. As she was previously trained in first aid by the Red Cross, as almost every female from her school had done, Dr Goodman had hired her without a second thought. The fact that he was a Negro had unsettled her at the start, but after under an hour talking with the man, she saw him as the great person that he was.

"As you can see, we are a bit understaffed" he said, taking her through a corridor. "The only other person helping me is Nurse Saroyan, who is away sick with influenza at the moment. There was an outbreak last week, and she came down with a nasty case."

Dr Goodman opened up a metal cabinet and pulled out an apron, handed her a pair of rubber gloves, a bottle of disinfectant and a surgical mask.

With a smirk on his face, he asked "How do you feel with dead bodies?"

**Insert Line Break Here**

"The significant scarring on the right upper thigh can be used as an identification marker" Temperance said, noting the markings on her file "there also seems to be what is left of the tattoo of the bust of a woman on his upper left arm. The bottom of the tattoo has been lost however, as his lower arm has been amputated."

"Good" Dr Goodman commended her, following her closely. "Is there anything else you can notice?"

With a shrug, she looked at the victims face for the first time. He was young, only a couple of years older than her, about the same age as Seeley. As soon as the thought entered her head, the blonde hair turned to brown, his round face turned narrow, and the unidentified victim took on the appearance of Seeley.

"It's ok" Dr Goodman said, obviously noticing her distress. He put a hand around her shoulders and steered her away from the body and to a chair. He sat her down and handed her a glass of water. With a shaking hand, she pulled down her surgical mask and took a deep breath. "It's a lot to take in on your first day."

"I'm sorry" she apologised, trying to control the unsettling nausea that was threatening to be her downfall. "I may not be capable to do this job. I'm sorry."

"'Don't let her out of your sights Daniel', those are the exact words that Mr Hoy said to me when he came this morning telling me to expect you. 'She's going to be great'." He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand "you are great Temperance. My first dead body…I never want to revisit that memory. I'm telling you, there was more of my mess to clean up than there was from the victim. You have done a magnificent job. Besides, there is no need to apologise to me, I'm the one who threw you in the deep end, setting you up with a poor man on your first day."

"That is still not an excuse for my reaction" she said, trying not to meet his eyes "I am very sorry and I assure you it won't happen again."

Temperance jumped when the door flew back on its hinges, and a young nurse walked in.

"There's been another bombing!" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath "they're bringing the injured here and we need urgent assistance."

With a worried, but strong expression on his face, Dr Goodman stood up and returned to the gurney. "He can wait" he said, pulling a white sheet over the body. "Follow me Temperance."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"Wake up" someone whispered in his ear, shaking him on the shoulders "please wake up."

With a grunt, Seeley rolled from his back onto his side, and with a heaving cough spat out the blood that filled his mouth and lungs. Lightheaded and disorientated, he struggled to suck in a full breath.

"Stay calm" a woman said, her voice unrecognizable "try not to make too much noise or they'll come back."

He mumbled in reply and tried in vain to control the shakes and tremors that were making his body jerk violently.

"You're going into shock" she explained, sitting behind him and pulling his head onto her lap.

Opening his eyes at the sudden shift in his position, he came face to face with Elizabeth.

"You're ok" he said, his voice cracking

"I'm ok" she agreed, tears filling her eyes. "I can't say the same about the others who have been through here."

"There's been others?" He choked out. The cell that he was in with Elizabeth was very small and did not seem large enough to fit more than three or four people.

"Yes" Elizabeth replied with a nod of her head. "There is one woman who's pretty lucky, she's been in and out a few times. Every time she comes back, she's covered with more bruises and cuts."

"Who is she?"

"She won't tell me her name, but she's one of the leaders of the French Resistance…she said she could get us out of here."

"Can she be trusted?" Seeley asked, turning on his side and tucking his legs to his chest in an attempt to keep warm.

Without warning, the door flew open and a woman stumbled in, hitting the wall and falling to the ground with a crash.

"Bastards!" She yelled out as soon as she had caught her breath "try all you want, you're not getting a thing out of me!"

The door slammed and the trio were thrown into the darkness, the only source of light coming from the small gap beneath the door.

"Nice of you to wake you" the new addition with a mixed accent said, crawling over to where Elizabeth and Seeley were huddled in a corner. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I had some of my teeth pulled out" he joked, laughing then instantly regretting it when his mouth filled with blood from every cough.

"Don't die on me" she said, rubbing his hand between hers "otherwise you're not going to be able to see your pretty girlfriend."

"How did you-?"

"I told her" Elizabeth interjected. "I also searched you while you were unconscious for anything that the SS would take from you. I found a photograph of you and a girl in your pocket. We've been taking turns holding onto it while you were unconscious, just in case they took you again and you lost it."

He held out his held and let out a sigh of relief when he felt the familiar wrinkles and texture of the photograph being placed into his palm by Elizabeth. He cracked open an eyelid and focused all the energy he had on her smile.

He would pull through it all just to see that smile one more time.

**Insert Line Break Here**

"Hold the dressing down" Dr Goodman instructed "you have to stop the bleeding otherwise he will go into shock and die."

"Yes sir." Temperance replied, using her free hand to hold down the dressing on their patient's severed leg. "I need to put some salt water onto your wound" she explained to the civilian lying in the hospital bed. "It's…it's going to hurt" she stammered before dabbing the open flesh with the solution. The man muffled a scream with his hand and buried his head into his pillow.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled, gripping onto the iron guards around the bed.

Satisfied that the wound was cleaned out, she got a new dressing and covered it. Dr Goodman placed a hand on her shoulder and commended her for her work.

"You've been on your feet for two hours, I think we've got everything under control" he said, scanning the room which was filled with civilians and members of the fire department, most of them covered in burns or suffering from severe injuries. "You better go home, I hear you're looking after a little boy, and it's getting late. You're next shift starts tomorrow at six in the evening. You can bring you're boy with you, there are some kids in the children's ward that he can play with or he can wait in my office."

"Thankyou" Temperance said, nodding and pulling off her gloves. "If you need me here earlier, don't hesitate to let me know."

He laughed and pushed her towards the door "go on home now. Rest up, eat, have a bath…I'll see you tomorrow."

Leaving the hospital, she looked behind herself at the old building and smiled, she had never felt so at home.

.

.

.

**The end of another chapter :P If anybody could guess who the other woman in the cell with them was with the brief info that I gave you…you get a virtual baked cake :D Oh and I get that they wouldn't just make a new person go and help id a body…but this is WW2 and she was kinda trained and it's Brennan…so what can't she do….and it speeds up the plot :D**

**Oh and uh…by the way…You guys might remember Nathan…the guy I was gunna ask out…yeah well I did that…he said yes :D So yours truly is taken, so please stop sending your requests of my hand in marriage…oh wait there never were any…**

**Anyway…if you leave a review…you will receive an autographed picture of…myself…isn't that initiative enough to leave a review? If I were you I would leave a review to get a signed picture of me :P**


	36. Chapter 35

**To say I have been absent from fanfiction for a while is an understatement. I've had this chapter sitting on my laptop for a while now, not quite finished and never quite pleased with it. Although, it is now at a stage where I do not think I could make it any better.**

**Ok so quickly, you guys ever heard of the band Heart? They sing Barracuda, Magic Man, Alone, All I wanna do is make love to you, and heaps of other awesome songs. Anyway, I met them. That's right, met them. Nancy put her arm around my shoulders :D. My photo with them is my icon now, however it takes 24 hours to be displayed on the website…so come back in 24 hours and take a peek :D.**

**And away we goooooo…**

Rounding the corner, Temperance saw three cars sitting on the side of the road outside her house. They had small flags attached on the two front corners of the bonnet, waving in the slight breeze. Speeding up her pace, she made it to the front door to find that it was unlocked and open. Without a second thought she pushed it open.

"Jared!" She called out, rushing into the lounge room. She skidded to a halt at the sight of a man in a suit, with six men in military uniform standing next to him, in the middle of the lounge room. They were facing the couch and talking in hushed voices. When they noticed her presence, they turned as one to face her. Jared's head appeared over the top of the couch, his face stricken with worry.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not even bothering to keep the bitterness from her tone.

"Miss Brennan" the man in the suite said "you may want to sit down."

"I'm not sitting down until someone tells me what is going on here." Temperance fired back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss Brennan" he repeated "my name is Samuel Cullen, I work for Mr Henderson. I am under the impression that you have heard of the unfortunate condition of Private Seeley Booth."

Standing behind the couch and placing her hands on Jared's shoulders protectively she said "Jared go upstairs."

"But" he protested, twisting around to face her "I want to know what happened."

"Go upstairs" she repeated not meeting his eyes, but keeping hers locked on Cullen's. "I'll tell you everything later."

Reluctantly, he stood up and climbed the stairs, only to stop at the top of the staircase to look over the railing.

"Go to your room, close the door and cover your ears Jared" Temperance called to him "I promise I'll tell you everything." Jared's face scrunched up in protest and he crossed his arms over his chest before turning around and stomping to his bedroom.

Temperance eyed the men around her curiously. "I'm going to sit down" she stated, rather than asked "I've been on my feet all day. You may also take a seat if you wish."

"As you are aware, we are here regarding Seeley Booth" Cullen explained, hiking up his pants so he could sit down. The six military men remained standing around him to attention. "The situation surrounding Private Booth's disappearance is extremely alarming considering his position."

"And which position would that be?" Temperance asked "I have not been told anything about where he was, what he was doing or any information that the family of a soldier is usually given."

"All I can tell you is that Private Booth was a part of an extremely confidential operation in France. It came to our attention that he went missing, and we are concerned that his captors may have gotten some information out of him before they killed him. What we plan on doing-"

"Hold on" Temperance interrupted, standing up and pacing "you are assuming that he is dead. You are talking like he is dead."

"It is safe to assume-"

"Assume!" She yelled "you assume that he is dead. You've already given up on him. I respect that there are many missing soldiers who are presumed dead, but Seeley is not dead."

"We would like to place you and Jared under protective custody for the time being" Cullen said, raising his voice to match her level. "We have every reason to believe that your life is in danger."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

"They're going kill us soon" the other woman filled them in "take us one by one and torture the information out of us until we die."

"So what's your plan of attack?" Seeley asked.

"I think we could get out of here" she replied "but you're not going to like it."

"Why's that?" Elizabeth questioned "isn't any plan of escape a good one?"

The woman shook her head and said "not when it involves what I'm thinking of."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

Temperance stopped pacing and glared at the men "my life is in danger?" she asked questionably. "All that you have told me is that he was part of a confidential operation in France, which is just like everything isn't it? Aren't all operations confidential? Don't they send in a whole battalion to carry out an operation?"

"I'm afraid that was not the case" Cullen replied calmly.

"Well then please, enlighten me."

"The less you know, the better."

"Look" Temperance spat, pointing a finger at Cullen "I'm raising Seeley's brother and carrying his unborn child. My parents have disappeared and I am working in a hospital identifying remains and looking after patients so I can have enough money to feed myself and Jared. I believe that I have the right to know where he went and what he was doing."

Cullen sighed, frustrated at her argument, and removed a file from the briefcase sitting by his feet. He threw it onto the table between them and looked at her expectantly. "You will find everything you need to know in there."

Temperance picked it up and flicked through it. With every page she turned her breathing became more even, and her face filled with colour.

"I don't believe this" she whispered, shaking her head "I really cannot believe this."

"As you can see-"

"You sent a nineteen year old into occupied France by himself" she paused, trying to regain some composure "as a spy. Seeley was a spy, an untrained one."

"Yes" Cullen confirmed with a nod of his head.

"And now he's probably dead" Temperance said, tears filling her eyes. "You bastards! How do you even have the audacity to send a young man, barely of age, into one of the most dangerous positions in the world? He shouldn't have been there! If anything he should've been on the Western Front, or back here shooting down planes like he was trained to do."

"Miss Brennan" Cullen started "Mr Booth agreed to the position."

"I'm sure he barely had a say in it. Commander Henderson would have made him feel like it was his only option, that it was his way of saving Britain."

"It was his way."

"Is!" she yelled "is his way! Stop talking about him in past tense. He has not been confirmed dead."

"No, but as he has been captured, the likelihood that he is alive is extremely slim."

"But there's still a chance." Temperance crossed her arms over her chest and set her gaze on Cullen "and I am going to hold onto that chance until there is Seeley's body in a coffin back home."

**(Insert Line Break Here)**

The door to their cell flew open and two SS members waltzed inside.

"You" they said, pointing to Elizabeth "stand up."

Lifting Seeley's head from her lap, she stood holding the wall for support.

"Come with us" they commanded.

"May I have a moment?" she asked, looking innocently at them "please?"

One of them nodded and the pair remained still by the door. Elizabeth bent down and held onto Seeley's hand, "be strong" she whispered in his ear before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to do this." He protested "I will, you two can get out."

"No" she refused "I have nothing back home, I knew what I was getting myself into when I came here. I knew I was going to die sooner or later."

Without another word she looked up and said "sir? I have some trouble walking, could you please support me?"

The men stood away from the door and pulled a knife out of their pockets. Elizabeth stood her ground and took one final look at Seeley before she bit down on the pill that was positioned between her molars. Instantly she dropped to the floor and the whole cell went black as the other woman slammed the door shut.

.

.

.

.

**Soooo…what do you think?**

**Leave a review on your way out :D oh and also, once this one is over, I'm thinking of doing another historically set AU, shall it be the French Revolution, the Russian Revolution, set during the Civil Rights Movement in the 50's, or mid-Vietnam war 70's. Give me your opinion before I beat it out of you **


	37. Chapter 36

**I'm not even going to bother apologising for taking so long to update. Thanks for sticking with me, and for your reviews.**

In the dark, Seeley heard more than felt the fist connecting with his nose. The momentum threw him backwards and with a crack his head hit the wall. Gingerly he pulled himself onto his feet and grabbed onto the guard who had flung himself at him. He wrapped his hands around his neck and turned so he was pushed up against the wall. The guard grasped at Seeley's hands, trying desperately to prise them off from around his neck. He choked and pleaded as the pounding in his head made it evident that he was getting nowhere near enough oxygen.

"Please" he choked out, his accent so thick Seeley could barely understand him "pregnant. My fiancé – she's pregnant."

The rage that was clouding his vision slowly dissipated and following the sudden realisation that he was about to kill a man, Seeley removed his hands and took a step back his arms raised in the air in horror.

The guard slumped to the ground and rubbed his hand over his throat which was surely bruised, coughing and gasping as he tried to fill his lungs. In the relative quiet, Seeley heard the other guard talking to the woman who had orchestrated the whole event.

"Miss Julian" he began "it truly is an honour to kill you."

The silence was split by her scream and the metallic slice of a knife being stabbed through flesh.

**Insert line break here**

Temperance closed the front door and watched through the window as the car containing a man she most definitely hated went down the street. What right did he have, breaking into her home and demanding things of her? She placed a hand on her abdomen which was, despite her being pregnant, still very flat. Temperance sighed and leant her head against the wall.

"What are we going to do?" She mumbled to herself. Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. Reaching for the doorknob she called out "Mr Cullen if that is you again I swear-"

Except it was not Mr Cullen, but a woman with light brown skin.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else, are you Miss Temperance Brennan?" She asked, grasping a small piece of paper in her hand and glancing down at it.

Temperance considered her for a moment. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her white dress gave her occupation away. Although she was no longer wearing her apron, this woman was obviously a nurse. She had a satchel slung over her shoulder, which Temperance assumed would be holding her cap and overcoat.

"Yes I am" she replied "but I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. Have we met?"

The woman laughed and extended her hand "no we haven't. My name is Camille Saroyan, but most people just call me Cam. Doctor Goodman sent me over, he was wondering if you would be available to work tonight. More than 200 injured soldiers are being brought over from France today."

_Seeley's in France. _

At the thought, she jumped at the opportunity. "I'll need to organise a babysitter for Jared but yes, that's fine."

"He can come with us" Cam offered "there's a nurses quarters downstairs, the girls won't mind keeping an eye on him."

Temperance considered the option for a moment – she needed the money and she couldn't really leave Jared at home by himself. She could ask her neighbours to mind him, but then if there was an air-raid she would be far too concerned about him.

"Alright" she replied, nodding and pulling the door open "please come in out of the cold. I need to get changed and clean Jared up."

Cam stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. Temperance smiled at her and directed her to the couch before she turned to leave.

"Oh and Miss Brennan!" Cam called just before Temperance went up the stairs. "You may want to start drinking coffee…it's going to be a long night."

**Insert line break here**

As quiet as a mouse, Seeley shrunk into the corner of the cell.

"Where are you?" The guard who stabbed Miss Julian snarled "you dirty English dog."

He heard rustling next to him and then a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"I have him" the other guard, the one whom Seeley had almost killed said. He dragged Seeley onto his feet and held a knife to his neck. "You clean up, I'll take him to another secure cell."

Without waiting for a reply, he was dragged out the door and into the harsh light. After being in a dark cell for who knows how long, the sudden brightness sliced through his head like a knife.

"C'mon" the guard whispered "stand up, c'mon."

Seeley did as he was ordered, being careful not to move any closer to the knife being held on his neck.

"I could've killed you" he grunted "I should've killed you."

"Stay quiet" came his reply, shortly before he moved the knife away and slipped it into the case in his pocket. "Don't make a sound. I will take you out the back. You can leave."

"What?" Seeley shouted in disbelief before the guard slammed a hand over his mouth. He pushed it off then repeated in a whisper "what?"

"You didn't kill me, for that I am grateful." He answered, glancing around cautiously. "We will need to get your female friends though – maybe you could take their bodies with you."

"No – Elizabeth isn't dead. It wasn't cyanide, she took tetrodotoxin. Its effects mimic those of death. She should wake up in a couple of hours." Seeley explained "should being the key work in that sentence."

"Alright." He said "I will go back and get her later. But you need to go. Right now." He pointed down the corridor "turn right, there's a door. Go through it and it'll take you out the back. I don't know how you're going to get home, but you will eventually."

Seeley thanked him and ran down the corridor.

"I'm coming home."

**Insert line break here. **

Temperance doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. It was at least the third time it had happened during her shift. Taking a few deep breaths she straightened and walked over to the patient she was looking after.

"Have you taken his vitals?" Cam asked, passing by with a notepad in her hand.

"Yes, his heart rate is coming back do- oh my god!" She grunted, collapsing to her knees on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Temperance!" Cam dropped everything in her hands onto the patient's bed and knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I – I don't know. My stomach…it hurts so much" she answered, looking down at her knees. "There's something wrong."

"With what? Is it your appendix? If so we need to set up an operating table-"

"My baby. There's something wrong with my baby." Temperance said, eyes widening with horror as her white dress began to turn red with blood.

"Hold on" Cam slid her arm under Temperance's legs and the other around her back, hoisting her into the air in one swift move. "Everything will be ok. Your baby will be fine."

But even Temperance knew she was lying.

**There we go. Next chapter will be the last. Love you all.**


End file.
